


For The Kingdom

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Royalty, Smut, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Two warring kingdoms. A king who's lost everything and a new queen who's trying to find her place. All they want is peace.Is a fake engagement the answer to all their problems?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 220
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociiallyDiisoriiented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociiallyDiisoriiented/gifts).



> Dee, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thank you to the amazing, anonymous people who beta read and made a moodboard!! You deserve all the love!!

"There's a hole in their defense. Attack!"

The Warrior King, flanked by his six Knights of Ren, drew his red sword. As he pointed it at the sky, the whinnies of horses, screams of revenge, and a chorus of clanging from drawn swords could be heard all around him. 

"For Naboo!"

"For peace!"

"May Exegol be no more!"

"For honor!" the King cried, tugging on his midnight stallion's reins. "For family!" As he rode into battle, he motioned to the faithful six surrounding him. "Kill only who you must. Capture all that you can. As soon as they're a part of our nation, we'll draft them into our army."

"What of the General, My Liege?"

Kylo Ren, King of Naboo, famously known as the General Killer among his enemies for how many he had killed, paused in thought. General Ray had been a thorn in his side for the past year, ever since he had risen in the ranks, helping his country win several important battles for Exegol. He was a tiny, fierce unknown who had achieved much, and Kylo Ren had the utmost respect for him. 

The General was incendiary in his speeches, not to mention compassionate and too loyal. 

"He's mine. I see him, back center, through that hole in the line of mages. Cover me."

Once upon a time, the two neighboring countries had been united until a member of the court, Sheev Palpatine, tried to kill king Anakin and Queen Padme. Palpatine had managed to amass a horde of followers when he succeeded in killing the queen, plunging the kingdom into a realm of darkness. Dark magic reigned, lightning and fire destroying everything as the rival kings took new names and fought for dominion. Kylo Ren followed in his grandfather's - Darth Vader's - steps, wielding his red sword and fire in all its destructive glory. 

When Kylo Ren lost his parents, he had given into his dark side, not allowing himself to feel or show any vulnerability so as to rule his nation with an iron grip. Emotion and trust had failed him once; he would  _ never  _ make that mistake again. 

Fear had been his ally as he tried to lead fairly, and when one of his battle air mages turned traitor to join Exegol, he thought that he had finally succeeded in finishing what his grandfather started when he scared off one of his closest mages. The only problem was that he feared he had lost all his humanity, or at least his heart. He had a weak heart, like his father, and the childish dream to rule compassionately like him had always been there.

Losing Finn, one of his best mages, seemed to be a sign that he would never follow in his parents' footsteps.

He still remembered the day when Finn had defected; it had been the general's first battle. Finn had helped save a foot soldier, but because he was distracted, he got shot by an arrow in his chest. The general was close. He approached Finn and pulled out his sword. Just before he was about to strike, Finn used the last of his strength to send several more of his fellow countrymen to safety before accepting his fate. 

And then, nothing. 

General Ray stood there, eyes wide with understanding in what Finn would later call compassion. As a result, the general sheathed his sword and saluted. Finn lay in shocked awe until several soldiers rescued him, and Kylo took advantage of General Ray's turned back to attack. He charged forward, sword raised, and the general was barely warned in time by his lessers.

Since it was General Ray's first battle, no one knew what to expect, other than the fact that Kylo would kill him within a month, as he had the last five generals. Of course at that point, the army was weak and no one with experience would step up to lead since they knew they would die quickly. That led to the youngest general ever taking the lead, but the rest of the army did a poor job of protecting the general. Luckily for them, General Ray had been in the army for two years at that point, and knew exactly what to expect of his men and Kylo Ren.

With an angry clash of swords, Kylo fought his opponent backward, away from the main battle until he overpowered him, sending the new general to the ground. Flat on his back and defenseless, the general trembled as Kylo approached, his loud, vengeful stomps echoed by the clacking black armor he wore.

Kylo kicked the armored feet of his enemy as he took in the beat-up, second-hand armor that didn't quite fit, the helmet the most striking feature due to the intense hazel eyes that pierced through his soul from the rectangular cut out in the visor. 

With his elbows and forearms resting on the ground and his chest heaving under Kylo's scrutiny, General Ray seemed undaunted, even as he visibly shook with energy. 

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with. I'm not afraid to die for honor and my country," he declared.

Kylo nodded briefly, respecting his wishes. He brought his sword up, but then, the general’s pose reminded him of something he had seen many years ago in court. His father, King Han, had a not so graceful moment and had fallen backward, looking exactly like General Ray did now. His mother had called him a clumsy nerfherder before lending him a hand. 

If it were anyone but his main enemy, Kylo would have been tempted to help him up in the same manner his parents once had. However, at the back of his mind, the kindness that the general had shown Finn played on loop. He would return the favor. 

"Another day, perhaps. Today, however, you showed mercy, and I will show mercy in kind. You can escape this time; I'll capture you next battle anyway," said Kylo, his voice smug as he sheathed his weapon and stepped back. 

"You wish. You'll regret doing this; I'll make you  _ rue _ the day you didn't take me seriously," promised General Ray. 

Kylo chuckled and watched the other man grab his weapon and dash off. He had  _ thought  _ that he had nothing to worry about until Finn defected and spilled all the army's secrets with Exegol. Kylo  _ did _ regret not killing him after that, but more time gave him the opportunity to try new formations that he had dreamed up. After almost a year, the tide began to turn once more, even as General Ray proved to be more slippery and resilient than anyone before him. 

Rage and a conflicting desire for both peace and vengeance reigned in Kylo's heart. He would never give up, and he was determined to save all good soldiers and equipment for his own army when the two nations were finally united. While his frontline air mages lifted all useful horses out of the way, he rained fire upon the rest of Exegol's army, a deadly, fiery serpent longer than both armies combined twining its way around the whole encampment until all that lay behind him was a circle of death. He had not acted so quickly in previously battles, but now he knew better. General Ray took advantage of every delay.

Somehow, the other side always managed to either find enough water to put out the small fires and escape or use the fire to their advantage. Not this time. The only opening in the blazing fire was where he and his destrier charged in at a ground-eating gallop, followed by his men as they used large, blunt shields to neutralize the other army. Meanwhile, those outside the circle of fire were knocked unconscious by the remainder of his troops and taken back to the castle to become prisoners of war. 

Exegol had its own castle, forged in magic by Darth Sidious, but since his death and lack of offspring, a power-hungry, warlike council had run the country. Now that the council put all their faith in this upstart general, Kylo Ren knew he had to kill the last spark of hope in order to unite the countries once more. 

Or he would die trying.

Layer by layer, he penetrated the army's defenses until he faced General Ray. Both sat astride their horses, and Kylo prepared for attack.

"Finn, help me jump!" cried the general.

One of Exegol’s last air mages turned and pushed out his hands, allowing the general's small, stocky mare to jump over the wall of fire while Finn and the only female air mage helped the other soldiers escape.

"No!"

Kylo followed, digging deep within himself to find the neutral air magic that had always been there. It was hard to find peace within himself, but old memories of his parents together made him realize he still had a heart since he still felt hopelessly lost and sad without them. Moments later, he and Whisper - his black stallion - flew over the flames, in hot pursuit of the fleeing general. The general knew he was being targeted, but he didn't seem to care as he shouted encouraging words, conjuring up water, and running around the fire, trying to put it out. Kylo never understood where all the water came from, but he assumed it was carried on the horse as a precautionary measure. 

Kylo caught up to him after half of the flames had been extinguished. When he got close, the general jumped off his horse, whirling around and drawing his blue sword. 

"If you surrender now, General, I'll let all your men live," called Kylo, landing gracefully on the ground, black cape flying in the wind. 

General Ray widened his stance, bringing forth his shield. "So they can all be put to work and enslaved? Never!"

Kylo couldn't help but notice that General Ray's voice seemed higher today, almost effeminate. It was impossible, of course, since Exegol didn't allow women to fight. 

Kylo swung to the right. "We don't believe in slaves!"

"I don't believe you!" He parried Kylo's swing.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" cried Kylo, trying a new tack. "We only hurt those who persist in fighting!"

General Ray dodged and returned the thrust with one of his own. "Because we want to be free!"

Kylo swerved to the left. "I want peace!"

The General held him in place, snarling, "So do I! So that no one has to lose their parents because of war ever again." 

"I lost family first," Kylo grit back, and for that one moment, the general paused, seemingly struck by his words.

It was enough. Kylo took advantage and swung, sending the smaller man to the ground. As he landed on his back, the too-large helmet came flying off, revealing a face that Kylo had only seen hints of before.

The face was even more feminine than he had realized, thin with a light sprinkling of freckles, and he almost felt bad killing a woman. However, when the general rolled and used his shield to slice at his shins, making him double over in pain, he no longer cared. He hacked and thrust until the shield was no more, a sword pointed dangerously close at the general’s throat.

"Any last words?" asked Kylo. 

The general lifted his head, and his hair flowed loosely around him from whatever buns had been knocked free in the tussle. That was the moment Kylo realized that the general was, in fact, a woman.

Realizing her game was up, the general said in her normal voice, "Be kind to my men. They're very loyal."

He nodded, valuing that her men would lay their lives down for her out of devotion. If only he could rule with love and compassion, instead of fear. He secretly  _ yearned _ for loyalty from his men, wanting it given freely. For him as a person, as much as a king and leader of the army. "Of course. I will use them as my own army." He paused, his voice becoming hushed. "Did they know?"

"No. I've hidden this much of my entire life. It was the only way I could join," she said quietly, leaning on her elbows.

"It's impressive. I still have to kill you, though. It's the only way to bring these two nations together," he said, pressing the blade against her neck. "I cannot rest until I finish what my grandfather started."

"You mean the enslavement and punishment of all who went against you?" she growled, her hands coming forward, as though to block the blade.

"No," he growled in frustration as he resisted the urge to look up at the heavens. "Stop listening to the lies of your council and  _ that traitor _ . I do what I must." The fire in her eyes was refreshing, if not maddening in the moment. It reminded him of himself, when he had first started fighting. She had such spirit!

His conscience flared into existence. That weak, sickly thing he called a heart thudded to life as he remembered his life before, not able to fully commit to the darkness and fully kill himself. He couldn’t kill her either. It didn't matter that he had been fighting her for over a year and was the only thing stopping him from achieving his dreams; she was too much like him. He understood why she acted as she did, even if he thought her weak for leading with compassion. 

In a softer voice, he said, "If you promise to run away and hide in exile, I'll let you go free. It'd be a shame to kill someone as brilliant as you."

She blinked rapidly in confusion before recovering. "I'd die first before not helping my country," she snarled.

He sighed and drew his sword back, once again resolute in going in for the final blow. "Then I will end you, and you will be  _ nothing." _

"No!"

Just as his blade came down, her hands grabbed the end of his blade. As she yelled in pain from the blade cutting through her gloves and hands, her eyes held his, hate filling them. In that moment, he was afraid. There was power in hatred, as his use of dark magic proved, and she was  _ livid. _

Suddenly, bolts of lightning flew from her hands, the sparks electrocuting Kylo. He was thrown back, swordless and numb all over. He didn't understand at first until he saw her rise up, fury in her eyes and lightning sparking all around her. 

He realized the truth at the same time the rest of her troops did. 

"General Palpatine!"

"Save the General!"

"Retreat!"

"No!" 

Kylo tried to get up, but she shocked him with more lightning, throwing him backward with the force of it. His black helmet flew off as he bounced and landed, his long, black hair fanning out, save for a sole braid he wore in honor of his mother. She strode calmly up to him, taking in his full face for the first time before kneeling to brush her fingers along the scar her lightning had created on his face.

For a moment, time stopped. He couldn't breathe as he looked at the much younger, beautiful woman whose eyes had seen too much. And yet, as they touched, he saw the slightest tenderness enter them, as though she, too, were affected. Then, the moment was gone, and she was standing, sheathing her sword in the process. 

"You've always been so good about not killing my men, even offering to not kill me. A life for a life, if you will. Stay down. Please don't make me kill you," she warned, her face twisted in pain.

With that, she jumped into the waiting arms of the nearest rider passing by; Kylo scowled as his stomach twisted when he realized it was Finn. She took his offered hand and swung up behind him. Kylo felt a white, hot pang of anger mixed with something territorial as he watched them ride into the sunset. 

Of course she would choose Finn, someone with a heart who could be just as compassionate as her. Not someone as old and hardened as him, who had no future or legacy.

He was a failure.

With feelings of sorrow and anger intermingling, he watched a dark-haired female mage ride with the general's second-in-command, someone named Dameron. Countless men ran by, and Kylo lay numbly with regret as his victory was stolen from him once more.

Why couldn't he have killed her when he had the chance? Why did he fail every time? Why was he still so conflicted?

Eventually, his knights found him, and he was guided slowly back to his castle, his mind and emotions swirling. 

"Is it true? Is the general a woman?"

"Is the general a Palpatine?"

"What's our next move?"

"Silence!" Kylo bellowed.

He was in too much pain, reeling from the injuries and implications that a Palpatine still lived. No one else had ever been able to use lightning from the dark side of magic until that snake. Now she could, and she was someone else to hate, someone else who would betray his trust and strike him where he was most vulnerable: his useless, pathetic heart.

He had tried so hard to protect his heart after the loss of his parents and the part he played in it. Her appearance had opened up the wound and poured salt directly onto it. He had failed his parents once, but he would not fail them again.

For the next month, Kylo healed and plotted. Everything in his plan had to be changed now that the one true ruler had shown herself, albeit by accident. 

And if the reports from his spies were any indication, she didn't want to rule and be taken away from the battlefield. Sure, she learned to use her magic, but she wasn’t good at controlling it. She was too impulsive, too unplanned. She simply wanted to fight, and now she had a whole legion of loyal fighters, which would make his work harder. He had enacted a plan for a watch surrounding the castle at all times because he didn't trust her not to attack the castle. He also saw to it that all of his Knights and council received cloaks that dampened the effects of lightning.

As he stewed and planned, his general council became an unwitting antagonist.

"What happened to the peace you promised? Will it still occur by year's end?"

"The people are upset."

"The people want peace."

"You should marry."

It was that last comment that finally sent Kylo into a rage. He rose up, using air magic to choke Councilman Hux.

"You talk of marriage at a time like this? We're at war!"

"You need," wheezed Hux, "to think about your legacy. The newest Palpatine is ten years your junior and very beautiful."

Kylo closed his eyes and pinched his nose. She was beautiful and could have anyone she wanted. She had already shown a preference for Finn during battle; he had little doubt that she'd marry him soon to bring new magic into the family line. The thought made his hands curl into fists and unconsciously choke Hux harder. He knew he was irrationally jealous of Finn but confused as to why. He couldn't want the fiery general for himself, right? She was too young for him, too full of life, and yet, she was the closest he had met in finding his equal anywhere. 

"If you don’t marry her, she'll reproduce and continue her line anyway. Meanwhile, you'll still be angrily stomping through these halls like a ghost and eventually die alone," choked Hux, giving Kylo a judgmental look even as his face purpled from lack of air. 

"You'll have no one to pass on your magic to. Is that what you want?" demanded Councilwoman Phasma, coming forward. "Do you want to be the last of the Skywalkers and let the Palpatines win?"

"No," he grumbled, loosening his grip as he saw their logic.

"Good. In these troubled times, we do what we must. For the kingdom," gasped Hux as he fell to the floor.

"For the kingdom," muttered Kylo before storming off. 

With each passing day, he heard more and more of the new ruler, but he couldn’t even be upset with her. It sounded as though she hated ruling as much as he did. He was more mad at himself, at the impossible situation he found himself in as he tried to prepare for war only to be interrupted by countless people coming up to him, telling him he needed to marry before the war finished him off. Was he not the General Killer? Had he not survived? Was he not feared by all?

The mounting frustration led to a warmer castle and more citizens dancing around the random fires that appeared magically more than usual, but the kingdom was used to his...unusual quirks. He let them as he sulked and paced the many corridors of the castle, willing his thoughts away from Rey and marriage.

It got so bad that within two months of Rey Palpatine taking the throne, his council had started to invite women from neighboring countries to visit the palace. He inevitably sent them all away, either from his brutish ways and hatred towards them, or when his uncontrollable temper sent them running. After the sixth such delicate lady was sent away, his council quieted down about it. Unfortunately, the rest of the kingdom did not.

Everything changed, however, when a messenger from Exegol arrived with an important message from the Queen: she wanted to discuss peace. After additional correspondence to establish who would attend, they met at the border of their countries with a small contingent of councilmen and mages.

His trust only went so far; he wore his full armor, complete with a cape and a red feather that stuck out of the top of his helmet as his sole adornment. His Knights stood close by with orders not to attack unless he said to or Exegol attacked first. He wasn't supposed to have weapons with him, but he did anyway, not trusting her at all. 

Ever since receiving the message, he had been having recurring nightmares. She would stand beside him, and an arrow would come flying at his chest. It never hit, as he instantly woke up sweaty from a dead sleep seconds before it would pierce through his heart. He knew he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and it was all because of her. 

What little semblance of control he had in his life had been taken by her. He desperately wanted to see her, to end the torment that she had caused. He wanted peace so much, and yet it seemed impossible with a Palpatine offering it. 

It always came with a price, and he was afraid of the cost. 

He removed his helmet and shook out his long, thick hair when he saw her group in the distance. He was unable to breathe, let alone move, when he glimpsed  _ her _ . 

She was stunning. Without all the armor and grime of war, Queen Rey was just as confident and beautiful as she was in war, riding atop a pinto rouncey, wearing a red cloak and cream riding habit, her hair in three buns and topped with a matching cream hat. She came forward alone, which surprised him, but he followed in kind, eager to be near her.

In truth, he had gotten used to fighting against her for the past year. They always had some small exchange while exchanging blows, and not seeing her for a couple of months made him itch for battle.

Definitely not for her. 

There were few that were his equal, but she was, now more than ever. He had wanted to see her again, and now he wished that they could meet like this regularly. He would endure every boring council meeting if he could stare at her and bask in the beautiful sunlight that radiated from her being. He feared that he would never have peace, could never have such sunlight for himself. He sullied anything good and beauty was tainted by his darkness. She was not attainable, but peace was. He only hoped that these talks would distract the people from talk of marriage. 

He trusted no one. Liked no one. Wanted no one.

Except her. 

Just seeing her was enough. When she smiled at him, as though she were happy to see him and him alone, it spoke to parts of him he had thought long-dead. He quickly quashed that part of him; there was no place for it as King. He would not be betrayed by her like he had been by Snoke, and he just knew that smile was for one of her chosen few, another compassionate man. 

Never him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me here, Kylo."

The way she said his name, it almost sounded intimate. Soft and almost familiar, as though she knew him. 

In some ways, she did know him. Better than anyone else. She read into his battle strategies and always managed to muck them up. She knew what it was like to have powerful magic running through her veins, to want her freedom instead of ruling.

The only difference was that she was well-liked. 

When she looked at him like that, as though she believed in him, he understood why so many died for her.  _ That _ was why he could never trust her; she'd trick him, even if it had been proven long ago that magic users couldn't control minds. Her smile was just as persuasive and dangerous, and her striking beauty left him speechless. 

He bowed his greeting, and she inclined her head slightly, along with a curtsey. 

She cleared her throat, losing the battle to hide the flirtatious grin she gave him. "No words of greeting from the mighty Kylo Ren? Have I stunned you into silence at last by wearing a dress?"

"No!" he cried, his face and ears turning redder than the feather in his helmet at being called out as his arms flailed for a moment to emphasize his denial. Pulling himself together, he stated, "I'm not one for niceties."

"I am," she replied, taking a step closer. "I can afford them now as queen."

"I'd congratulate you upon the momentous occasion, but you'll have to excuse me for hating everything about your family," replied Kylo coldly, his right hand reaching for his blade.

She nodded, concern flashing across her face when she happened to notice his weapon. She gave him a disgusted, betrayed look, and he felt his heart pull and tug at him as that betrayal, twisted and rotted within him. He was only trying to protect himself, but for some reason, he  _ hated  _ the thought of betraying her. 

Regret flitted across his features for mere seconds before he schooled himself to remain impassive. Showing regret was weakness. 

And yet, Rey seemed to have noted it, for her face brightened. She seemed genuinely happy and stepped forward, ready to forget his near betrayal as she flung her arms out to prove she had no weapons. 

It was the most curious and satisfying feeling to know she had been in earnest about coming unarmed. Perhaps she felt similarly about peace, as well.

She cleared her throat. "As you well know, our countries have been fighting ever since my grandfather rose up. I'd like to try to heal those ties and bring about the peace we've both sought for so long."

It was a rehearsed speech, which he had expected. She looked calm, but he expected nothing less from someone who made up effective, successful wartime strategies on the fly as often as she did. She understood that appearances and small details were everything in war. 

"How do you propose to do that?" he asked skeptically. 

"Marriage."

He coughed as everyone around them began to whisper excitedly about marriage bringing them together that day. Finn and one of her advisors continued to argue that it was a bad idea, and he was perversely pleased about it. The fact that his council agreed with her decision didn't surprise him, and he suspected that they had first suggested it for their own reasons. Knowing that made him distrust her motivations all the more. When he recovered, he glared at her.

"No."

Suddenly, she created an air bubble around them from magic, blocking out all sound around them as she marched into his face.

"You didn't even let me explain."

Why did she look so attractive when she was angry? This was a terrible idea, but he clung to the hope of peace. 

"Do you realize what you've done?" he asked, straightening to tower over her even more. At her confused look, he laughed. "You know I have a weapon, and you have nothing. Your youth and reflexes wouldn't be enough to save you in a battle this close if I had ill intentions."

" _ If _ ," she repeated with emphasis. "That's why I felt safe doing so; you have nothing but honorable intentions, even if you think you don't trust me."

He gave her a churlish look. "You're right; I don't. There's no way I would ever trust you enough to marry you. You're aware of the bad blood between our families, aren't you?" he hissed. 

She settled her shoulders and never broke eye contact. 

"I am. That's why this arrangement will work best. We won't actually marry."

His mouth gaped as he tried to reconcile her words. "I don't understand."

"Neither of us want to marry. Neither of us trust anyone. Everyone is breathing down my neck to get married because ' _ a woman can't rule on her own _ ', and you've already sent six women away because your advisors want it for the benefit of the kingdom. We can help each other," she said urgently, pleading with him to understand.

He wasn't sure if he should be amused at the way she mocked her advisors or upset that she knew about his sad history involving marriage. 

"How? By saying we're going to marry and then have a never-ending engagement?" he asked with disdain.

Her face lit up, and he was again struck by how lovely she was when she smiled. Too bad she was the enemy and would marry someone who was more worthy of her. There was no doubt in his mind that Finn was her choice, so she was making this political match so that she could still have both Finn and peace.

"Exactly," she said, looking relieved. "We'll keep up the charade for a year or so, stating that we need time to bring the kingdoms together. We'll visit each other's land enough times to make it seem legitimate, and then we'll break up because of irreconcilable differences. Then, by that time, everyone will consider the other country friendly, and there'll be no more need for war," she explained. 

"Until you grow power hungry," he said dryly, at least until her small hand rose to clutch his chin and pull him down to her level.

"I  _ hate  _ power. I want nothing to do with it," she said through grit teeth and fire in her eyes. "That was my grandfather, not me. I was born into poverty, and that’s all I've ever known."

"Which gives you more reason to want power now," he said, egging her on, curious how far she would go. 

She sighed as her grip tightened, pulling him just the slightest bit closer. Any closer and they'd be kissing. 

He was ashamed of himself for thinking of that, but all the same, he licked his lips, acutely aware of his mouth feeling suddenly dry. She moved her head slightly, their foreheads almost touching.

"Why are you saying this? Do you  _ want _ me to injure you again after I incapacitated you for a month?" she asked.

He worked his jaw, not expecting her to know that as well.

"You're not the only one with spies," she said with disgust, loosening her grip slightly. "I know you have no reason to trust me, and you don't have to. We're doing this for the kingdom, not ourselves. Just know I want peace even more than you."

For the kingdom. It seemed they'd gotten to her as well with such talk. 

"We could never pull it off," he said huskily, ready to object until she smashed her lips against his. 

The kiss was chaste and gentle for one moment, and then it turned into something hot and needy, with her devouring him until he responded back.

Suddenly, he was a thirsty, dying man, and the only source of life was her. He needed her, needed to taste, to know, to explore every inch of her until he could consume her body and soul. 

He would settle for no less. Her kiss ignited a fire within him, the likes of which he'd never felt. His hands found her cheek and hair, teasing her buns apart until her hair hung loose and he could grasp it all. Her hands found his face and hair, ruining his perfectly coiffed locks without care.

It stopped as suddenly as it began. She broke away from him, breathing heavily but triumphant. 

He knew in that moment she had won. They could call it a love match based on how they kissed alone! He also knew that he could never trust himself around her again. Whatever it was that existed between them was dangerous. 

For him and his heart.

No doubt she had learned to kiss like that from Finn, from sharing stolen kisses before every battle, and possibly more after they both survived. 

Kylo  _ hated  _ thinking about that. Picturing her with anyone else made him feel sick to his stomach.

"You don't have a choice. I'm your best bet at peace," she said, the flush in her cheeks slowly receding. "We'll barely see one another, anyway. It's just until we can convince everyone to stick to their country and begin rebuilding."

He stared at her for a long time, well aware of how he appeared from the outside. She had forced his hand, and from all accounts, she did seem to want peace. She could've killed him before, and she didn't. She didn't bring a weapon to peace talks, and she sounded genuine, even if the speech was rehearsed. All of that  _ had  _ to count for something. 

Slowly, he nodded his agreement. Her face burst into the brightest smile he had ever beheld, and he wished he could stop time to sear it into his memory. 

He'd never make someone happy like that again. He would always be a disappointment.

"I will agree on one condition," he said, holding out his hand, a small flame igniting as part of ancient pacts. "If either of us breaks our word and stops too soon, or declares war on the other before being released, it will be on pain of death." On a deadly whisper, he added, “I'll come myself and kill you while you sleep."

She didn't even hesitate, holding out her hand, a small fork of lightning appearing. "Done."

"For the kingdom."

She smiled knowingly. "For the kingdom."

When their hands touched, the pact was sealed. Ancient magic flowed through their veins, visions flooding their eyes. For a moment, all Kylo could see was a small girl. She was crying for her parents, crying at the abuse she suffered under a rotund man, crying at being abandoned and alone as she scavenged from the worst of places. He saw her tenacity, her will to live, how she still managed to help others until one day she saw soldiers break up a fight. That was the day the teenaged girl cut off her hair and joined the army with her rouncey.

And that was when he realized just whose life he had glimpsed. He feared what Rey saw of his own. 

When they moved their hands away, she broke the bubble of protection. 

"In honor of our agreement, I'd like to offer you a gift, a gesture of goodwill on my part," she announced, walking toward him with one arm outstretched. 

"What's that?" he asked, still skeptical. 

"I gave you that scar in our last battle. I'd like to heal it," she said, water appearing in her hand. 

Suddenly, it all made sense why her troops always had water. Of course she tapped into the light side of magic while protecting them. No doubt the water always appeared in her time of need, and she never questioned it.

"You've learned so much about your magic in a short time," he said, stepping forward. He tried to block out the whispers of her advisors warning her against such an action, against anything that would help Naboo and its king.

"I have." Her eyes begged him to come closer. "I had to if I want to be a good leader."

"You need a teacher; I could show you more," he said, instantly regretting the words until she beamed at him. He nodded and moved deep into her personal space, knowing that if she killed him, she'd die as well because of their pact. 

It wasn't as though he could look any uglier with that long, jagged black scar running down his face and chest 

"I'd like that. It would be a particularly fine gesture on your part during our future visits," she replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

She placed her hands on his face and chest before closing her eyes. As she chanted quietly, he felt his skin crawl and begin to move. When she stopped and removed her hands from him, he felt the loss keenly but the blow softened when he saw the smile that overtook her face.

How did she convey so much with just a smile?

"You're in even better shape than you were before. No more need to overcompensate with your right side," she said, winking and touching part of his healed face.

He tested his left foot and found that she was right. How she had managed to discern that he'd been having trouble with it was beyond him, but he was pleased.

"Thank you. I will  _ attempt _ to return the favor," he said, his subjects all chuckling since he hadn't tapped into the light side of his magic in many years.

Rey's elemental magic came in the form of lightning and water. His in fire and earth, his healing abilities manifesting through the earth and its plants and animals. When he had first taken over, his first act had been to destroy all the major forests in Exegol. Now, he would try to reverse it.

He knelt on the ground, chanting the old words of life and growth. At first, nothing happened, and he grunted in annoyance. Then, he felt her kneel beside him, placing one hand on top of his. A new sense of peace overwhelmed him, and he began chanting anew, this time with his eyes closed. All gasped in awe, and he continued to chant, feeling warmth rush out from him, even as her hand gave him back warmth in return.

When he stopped, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She also had her eyes closed, concentrating as she meditated. When she looked up, she grinned in delight. 

That smile was worth more to him than every word of thanks he would receive in the coming days. When he saw just how much the earth had gone from rocky and uneven due to the ravages of war to flat and pristine with new trees throughout, he was amazed at himself.

He had never been able to do that before. It was because of her. 

"Thank you, Kylo," she said, choking up as her eyes took in the new life. 

The name didn't ring true anymore when she said it. It was harder to cling to the dark side of him and his magic around her. He found himself wanting to shed his dark persona in favor of something new now that he had an ally in her, rather than an enemy. He took the first step and cleared his throat. "It's Ben."

She did a double-take. "Ben?" 

He stood up, offering her a hand. "Yes. My real name is Benjamin Cameron Solo. Everyone in my kingdom knows it but knows better than to use it during times of war. If we're going to be engaged, you should know my real name. And now that we're going to foster peace…"

He trailed off, hoping she understood. She blushed and beamed at him, coming up and taking his hands. 

"Thank you, Ben. Thank you for trusting me with it."

"You're, ah, you're welcome," he said, eyes drifting away. 

"Shall I visit you first?" she asked gently, drawing his gaze back to her. "To begin the process of uniting our kingdoms?"

"Oh. Yes," he replied.

"Very well. I'll see you in a week's time with my contingent."

He bowed over her hands before kissing the backs of each. He had no idea what one was supposed to do in Exegol, but that was the tradition in Naboo.

"Until then, Rey."

Her eyes lit up again, this time with something more vulnerable as she blushed and looked down at their still-joined hands. 

When her gaze traveled up, their hands broke apart unwillingly. "Good bye, Ben."

She turned and ran away quickly, or as fast as one could with a whole group of people following. He was left to wonder at her words.

Did she mean those words? Would she miss him? Or did she just say that to appear as though she loved him? Were they supposed to act in love? Was she just messing with his head?

Those questions and more ran amok in his mind until he returned home. Immediately he threw himself into announcements and preparations for her arrival. He thought about everything that could happen, and he prepared for the worst.

What he didn't expect was the way hope seemed to perch inside his heart, and it looked suspiciously like Rey as it sang sweet, comforting things that made his heart come alive. It distracted him at times, and it begged him to trust her just a little more. 

He tried to ignore the pleas.

Whatever she meant by her parting words, he knew better. He would pretend to be in love and make everyone think that he cared about her. He'd say all the right words, do the right things, and make peace a reality for his people at last. 

Even if it broke his heart in the process. 


	2. The First Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey visits Ben in Naboo for 2 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to Lauren (ksco) for all your wonderful help in beta reading!! You are amazing!!
> 
> Thank you to Han (EquusGirl) for the beautiful moodboard!!

It was a good thing his servants remembered how to welcome a lady staying longer than a day because he certainly did not. Being courteous and polite wasn't how he operated; he was honest, if rough around the edges, and used to his own way.

Now that he was ’marrying’ Rey, he agonized needlessly over her. How long should she stay before it was alright to ask her to go. What activities they should do together. Should he be formal or familiar when talking with her. How many citizens he should introduce her to, lest they learn to love her more. What gifts he should give her as befitting an engagement. 

Why hadn't he discussed this with her more? Why had he even agreed to the harebrained scheme? He considered writing her a letter but feared it falling into the wrong hands.

He was quite certain he had considered every possible scenario within a week's time, and none of them ended well for him. He had seen what happened with Snoke, and he feared something like that could happen again with Rey. They were both of the same ilk, and neither could be trusted. 

On the day of her arrival, he paced ceaselessly, worried as the time went by that something had happened or that she had changed her mind. She was only delaying the inevitable in his mind, and he was determined to do his best. 

He wanted what was best for his kingdom. If it meant that she was the better leader, he would not release her from the pact until he was sure she harbored no ill-will toward his people and would take care of them appropriately. He didn't trust her not to just seek revenge. He would fight to prove himself the more worthy leader first, despite him knowing that his subjects viewed him poorly. He had to since he knew that they would love Rey instantly. 

For all he knew, Rey's compassion could have been a farce. He wished it were forced, since it would make it that much easier to hate her, distrust her, and stop thinking about the passionate kiss they had shared. He thought about the kiss every day, far more than he should, and loathed himself every time, mentally berating himself for ever wanting to touch, let alone kiss, a Palpatine, someone who had ruined his family forever. He was the nail in the coffin of the sad legacy of the Skwalkers.

He was the black sheep of his family, not good at communicating like his parents nor handsome like his grandparents. He used the dark side of magic, destroyed things when in a rage, and was always involved in war that cost him the lives of his citizens. They all had good reason to hate him; though no one hated him as much as he hated himself. His council actually liked him at the moment, due to the convenient arrangement. The same arrangement that managed to send two opposing feelings rampaging through his chest at the same time, every time, when he thought of  _ her _ . 

All his nervous energy vanished when he saw her. She rode at the front, moving surprisingly fast when she caught sight of him, her entourage trying in vain to catch up. He saw her pull ahead of the group by some distance, racing toward him. He wasn't sure when he had moved in front of the doorway, but all of his kingdom stood behind him, watching anxiously. 

They should fear her, he most of all, and yet, seeing her brought nothing but peace. It was the strangest sensation, and he had no explanation for it. He took several more steps toward her, and then she was pulling to a stop, hopping off her horse and greeting him warmly with open arms. 

"Ben!" Her arms wrapped around his midsection, and he was surprised to find her grip firm, as though she actually cared about him. Then she whispered, "I've missed you."

For a moment, he doubted. He stood awkwardly, hands flexing at his sides, until she glared at him, as though wordlessly telling him to play along. 

While he was relieved that it was all an act, another small part of him wished it was true, that she  _ did  _ miss him. At least someone would, then. 

No one else ever did. 

At least Finn and Dameron were cringing as she eagerly embraced her betrothed; he would have to take joy in the small things since the whole situation was a mess that he appeared unable to fix.

His arms rose to wrap around her, impressed by her tactic of racing ahead so that they could share a seemingly private moment before the eyes of his people. She was good at knowing what to say and do to inspire emotion, which only worried him more. The problem was that as soon as he did embrace her, she melted into him, almost clinging to him. 

It made him feel wanted in a way he never had before. 

"I've missed you, too," he said loudly, crushing her against him, determined to show just as much emotion. The crown of her head and the little flyaway wisps of hair around it from riding beckoned to him; he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head without thinking, caught up in the moment. It was easy when she hugged him back with fervor; he feared letting go of her and breaking that connection.

Never mind that much of what he said and did was real, that touching her was now the highlight of his day, or that he had missed her at some level. He couldn't remember the last time someone had willingly hugged him. 

He pulled back, surprised when she looked sad that he was moving away. 

"Do I have to kiss you now?" he whispered. Her face crumpled, and he hated himself because he knew he had already screwed up. He  _ ought  _ to be happy that he wounded her, but it felt wrong to hurt someone who seemed so genuine and pure. He stumbled over his words, trying to rephrase what he meant to say. "Am I supposed to kiss you? What’s the protocol for engagements? I've never done this before."

She smiled finally before giving him a sly look. "That makes two of us. One kiss seems wise. For the kingdom."

He chuckled. "For the kingdom."

His hands grasped her chin as he lowered himself down to her lips. He kept looking around her face, trying to find the best angle before he stopped just short of the kiss, unsure how to initiate. She plunged in, kissing him in earnest until he had no choice but to respond in kind. Hands wandered, and her tongue broke down every defense he had as she took no prisoners, claiming his mouth for herself entirely.

He didn't know where she had learned to kiss with such passion and emotion, but he didn't care in that moment. She was kissing him, and it had never felt more real. 

When it dawned on him that this was all fake - or supposed to be fake - he lost all enthusiasm. The kiss and associated feelings weren't for him. They were for someone else. She was using him: for practice and to get what she really wanted. The kiss was also more heated than he had expected. Wasn't she worried about how that would appear to outsiders, or was she unused to keeping up appearances? 

He would have to keep reminding himself not to get lost in a pair of pretty eyes. 

He pulled back from the kiss, a little ashamed when he realized that he had completely ruined her hair again, undoing two of her buns. She was going to hate him for that, and he didn't understand why he felt so much conflict about it. 

Shoving his hands to his sides, he stiffly asked, "Ready to go inside?"

Her excitement dimmed as she nodded her agreement, looking down demurely. 

He hated that look on her with the fire of a thousand suns, hated that she wasn't looking at him anymore. 

He took her hand, jolting her attention back to him. Offering an arm, he said, "Shall we?"

"Let's," she agreed, letting down all her hair as she waited for him to lead.

As they walked, he puzzled. If it was all fake, why did she seem so upset when he broke the kiss and became more formal? It made no sense. He was trying to prevent her from going too far with someone she didn't like. If he stayed decorous and respectful toward her, it would prevent them from having to deal with developing those unwanted, pesky feelings. She  _ ought _ to be thanking him. 

He buried his confusion under several layers of cold disinterest as he gave her a tour of the area as they passed through it. 

At first, she seemed annoyed by his rigid appearance and icy words, but she lost that the more she saw of his kingdom. He was annoyed by the calculating looks that Dameron and Finn cast toward everything they passed, fearing that they were taking mental notes for a later attack. Finn walked around like he owned the place, even after being gone, and Ben had to stop looking at him in order to enjoy himself with Rey. 

The constant presence of Finn made his temper flare, especially with how close he remained to Rey. Ignoring him, however, got easier the more he focused on Rey. 

He was never sure what had come first: her enthusiasm for seeing new things or his heartfelt interest in all aspects of his kingdom and having someone at his side who could appreciate the minutiae. He was particularly proud when she stopped to admire the castle.

The dark, almost black stone castle stood proudly in the bright sky, its center spire climbing impossibly tall into the clouds. Several shorter columns flanked it on each side, making the castle keep large enough to house a large village within its walls. A moat surrounded the entire castle with an annulus just inside the outermost wall to house troops. 

Three hours were spent exploring the grounds and everything contained within. She caught on to the layout of the castle easily, and by the time they finished, she still wanted to see more. He was certain that she wouldn't rest until she had seen the whole kingdom, which was fine; they had an entire year. He just needed to learn to tune out the constant back-and-forth between Finn and Dameron that had started and worried at him like a gnat that kept him on edge.

Their first meal together was very telling. They ate alone, at her request. Where he calmly and slowly ate a little of everything, while she devoured all that his harried cook had prepared with relish. She complimented Threepio on every dish and kept wishing she had such delicacies where she lived. She was warm and bubbly toward all his servants, thanking him when he told her their names as they appeared. No detail was too small for her, and she had a zest for life and details, the likes of which he had never seen before. 

There was no way she could be pretending to be this enthusiastic, he decided. There were varying levels, but it was always there. She took in everything new, and there were always more questions, more things for her to see or try. The skeptical part of him said that she wanted to know for when she stole his kingdom, and he tried not to listen to that insistent, cynical voice. 

After supper, he had two ideas for activities. As they headed toward the sitting area, he leaned into her until his lips almost touched her ear. He watched as her body leaned in just a smidge, until his lips grazed her earlobe, and he heard her loud exhale. Her whole body seemed to droop in relief at the contact. 

He might've enjoyed the moment more if Finn wasn't there, watching the interaction with narrowed, judgemental eyes. 

As it was, Ben took perverse delight in making Finn jealous, even though he was sure that Finn would get every ounce of attention once she left Naboo. Sliding an arm around Rey, he asked, "Which would you rather do now? Go to your quarters to rest or go for a ride?"

"A private ride? Just the two of us?" she asked hopefully. 

"If that's what you wish, yes," he replied, hating that he liked her more for the answer. 

"It is. Let's go now," she declared, grabbing his wrist and yanking him up.

He was amazed at how strong she was for being such a small thing in comparison to him. 

"Your servants and citizens have been wonderful so far; I love them already. I love  _ everything  _ about Naboo so far; I can't wait to see more of the lands surrounding it," she enthused, pulling him toward the door excitedly.

He didn't want to like her or see her as more than his enemy, an usurper. However, when she brashly declared her love for his kingdom like that though, and screamed like an over-excited banshee as they rode into the dappled sunset, it was hard to hate her. 

Their conversation was little, more of them just doing what they loved and occasionally commenting on how beautiful something was. Only at the end did she finally say something of substance.

"Ben?"

He jerked his head toward her. "Yes?"

"Can we do this tomorrow night as well? It's very peaceful out here."

"Of course. If you like it, you can always join me for my nightly ride."

"You already do this? Like me?" she asked in awe, maneuvering her horse closer to him. 

"Yes. To clear my head. To get away from the fools at court," he said dryly, making her laugh.

When she recovered, she gave him a mischievous look. "First one back gets to choose the schedule of activities for tomorrow."

With no further warning, she raced off toward the castle, and he galloped after her, laughing and grinning. She won narrowly, and it didn't bother him much since it let him off the hook for deciding. 

The rest of the week went by quickly after that. They broke their fast together, and then he attempted not to listen to her as she discussed - often loudly - various topics with her advisors. 

"You shouldn't be spending so much time alone with him, Your Grace. He's liable to take advantage of you."

"He will do nothing of the sort. He cares too much about creating peace, and he's not the sort to do that anyway."

All of them gave her skeptical looks when she said such things. They always warned her against him, especially Finn, and it took every ounce of his control to listen to those warnings and her steady denial of them without speaking up. It was that undercurrent of distrust that ruined his time with Rey, made more insidious with how he tried to bury and hide it without dealing with it. 

After time with her advisors, he usually expanded upon her tour of the castle and the grounds. The more people she met, the more talkative she became, even when visiting the worst of the worst. 

Her words after visiting one poor area near the end of the week were telling. "So you really don't enslave anyone?"

"No. Ask your advisor, the traitor. He can tell you the truth just as well; it would be funny to hear him speak well of me or Naboo for once," quipped Ben sourly. At her annoyed look, he added, "All able-bodied men can make a good living here if they are willing to work or serve in the army. While I may lead by fear, no one is forced to do anything against their will." 

Her hand reached for his shoulder. "You don't-"

"Yes, I do," he said, waving her away, making her face lose some of its color. "I can't afford to rule with compassion like you do." More quietly, he murmured, "If only."

He was never sure if she heard it or not, but after a few moments, she threaded her fingers with his before leading him elsewhere with more questions. 

After a midday meal, she always asked for history lessons, and he was shocked to discover how many questions she had and how much she didn't know. She even took to borrowing books to read before bed, and she loved discussing what she read during meals.

He was glad that she hadn't asked him to teach her more about her magic yet. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to give her what she needed. 

After a couple days of discussing history at breakfast, Ben happened upon Rey with her advisors yet again.

"My Queen, is it really wise to read the propaganda that this country has?"

"It's not propaganda; it's part of our history, whether we like it or not. We have to come to terms with our past in order to prevent it and move on. I intend to start clean," she replied.

Ben left after that, finding much wisdom in what she had to say. He had a little more faith in Rey, and less in her council. He hoped she was ready for all that history. 

Discussion of history meant she learned the full, sordid history of their families. There were days that she came down with wide, sorry eyes, and his heart went out to her that she had to learn everything that way, instead of whatever twisted lies Palpatine and his council had spread as history.

On the second-to-last day of her visit, she came to breakfast absolutely silent. He knew she had finally learned what her grandfather did to his family. He had tried to subtly prepare her for it but she still looked heartbroken, and he didn't try to speak to her as they ate. 

He was giving orders for the next meal of the day to Threepio when Rey left the room. Almost as soon as she was outside, Finn jumped on her.

"I told you not to read that book! Nothing good can come of it. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Normally, Ben let Rey fight her own battles because she was strong and capable. However, given how emotional she was at that moment, and then to further berate her like that, especially Finn, someone who was close to her, was too much for Ben. Temper lost, he silently dismissed Threepio and stormed out of the room until he was standing in front of Rey protectively, his arms out and reaching behind him to act as a shield. 

He towered imperiously over Finn before snarling, "What the Queen chooses to do is her business and her business  _ only.  _ You are  _ nothing  _ compared to her, all of you are lucky to be graced with her existence." He felt Rey's hand touch his back softly, as though asking him to stop, but he wasn't ready. Finn just stood, mouth agape, so he continued. "Show a little gratitude for your queen and learn to read your queen better, like you do in battle, mage. Can't you see she's upset? Why make her feel worse than she already does? You should be  _ encouraging _ her to know the truth, not hiding it from her as though she were a child when you know, more than anyone in her group, how true it is."

Finn finally tried to defend himself. "I was only-"

"Save it," interrupted Ben, dismissing him and pointing him away. Rey clasped his shoulder, and he tried to ignore the additional pressure in that gesture. 

"At least let me explain-"

The pressure in her grasp increased when he stopped Finn again. "Don't bother. You're only trying to turn her against me when you should be encouraging this union and peace."

Finn pursed his lips distastefully, and Ben knew he had won. Of course Finn couldn't say what he really wanted since it went against the political union, and Ben savored the brief moment as Rey began to move.

"It's only because I don't want her to marry a monster incapable of love."

There weren't many things that could effectively shut Ben down and regret all of his life's choices at once, but that did it. He knew he was a monster, and she did deserve better. The two silently stared at one another, flames growing around Ben's hands. 

"Finn. Apologize to your king and leave us at once."

Rey appeared suddenly between them, her voice barely held in place, just like her temper. 

"But-"

"Now." 

This was not some ordinary woman who stood before Ben. No, this woman had a voice, a spine, and if there was an doubt that she could lead, all doubts would've been put to rest at such a declaration. Her tone brooked no refusals; she was going to have her way, even if the men felt differently. 

"Rey, it won't be sincere. I don't need it," said Ben, touching her shoulder, trying to calm her down. 

"You're  _ not  _ a monster, and he needs to learn that," she cried, her voice rising as she faced him. 

"I don't want his fake-"

"I refuse," said Finn fiercely. "He even believes it about himself."

"Then leave us," hissed both royals, neither able to take their eyes off the other. 

Their angry tones, however, gave all the warning needed, sending everyone away, including the overly curious servants in the next room worried for their king. Ben was pleased at how well Rey had taken his outburst; so far, in the past, women had been afraid of him.

"Rey, I was handling it just fine," he protested, his hands flying up. 

"I disagree," she returned angrily, her hands going to her hips as she lifted her chin defiantly. "You were acting like a child."

His hands clenched just before he lost it. "Why are we even discussing  _ my _ behavior when it's  _ Finn _ who was out of line? Why are you protecting him?"

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to speak, and it only further convinced him that there was something between her and Finn. It made his next words come out louder than intended. 

"I was trying to help you! You could at least be grateful for that! What's the point of even trying to be civil when you undermine what I'm trying to say and protect your people from their own actions?"

The protective streak for her people flared to life, and he felt as though she were no longer shorter than him when she straightened to her full height, her voice deadly calm. "They're  _ not _ your citizens, and until they are, they're  _ my  _ responsibility. They'll be dealt with accordingly." As she paused for breath, her finger came forward to poke his chest. "I was  _ trying _ to do so when you rudely interrupted me! Make up your mind, Ben! What do you want?" With each new sentence, she poked him harder until the final one, when he felt a tiny jolt of lightning zap him. 

He shuffled his feet, not expecting her anger to manifest itself that way "Er-"

"That's what I thought," she interrupted, huffing in frustration. "Ever since I became queen, if it's not one thing, it's another! No one trusts me! Everyone did when I led an army! Why is now any different?"

"Everything's different when it's a whole nation. If you can't handle being questioned at every step, you should stop now," he said, getting into her face as flames formed around his hands. "It's only going to get worse with time. Take it from me."

"If you understand, why didn't you let me answer Finn originally?" she asked, her voice growing more calm.

He paused, unsure how to word how he felt. "Because you were hurting, and I couldn't just stand by and let you take that when you're already doubting and hating everything else about yourself right now. My conscience wouldn't allow it."

"And you still believe yourself to be a monster, even after admitting all that?" she asked in disbelief. 

He wanted to roar in frustration, and as he threw up his hands, he shouted, "Yes! I  _ am _ a monster! And you're fooling yourself to believe otherwise!"

He was afraid he'd finally done it, scared her away. Shown her the true monster. She took a step back from his raised voice and the flames that filled the air, and he prepared for the worst. Folding her arms, she looked him up and down. 

"Do you only hate Finn because he's a traitor?"

"What? No!" he cried, growing more agitated. "He's trying to make you distrust me at every turn-"

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" she shouted over him, her voice echoing and filling the halls. "You talk of leading by fear, and yet, every action you take says otherwise! You try to protect me every chance you get, you try to take care of your people and keep them all healthy, and given our complicated relationship, you still care about trust!"

He was speechless. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say at being called out. What he didn't expect was for her to approach him and pull his chin down to her level so she could whisper to him.

"It doesn't matter how many times they say such things about you to me, Ben; I'll always trust you more."

His brain short-circuited. He didn't understand how he had inspired such devotion or even why.

She plunged ahead. "You're not a monster, and the sooner you realize it, the better. I know it, and you've only proven that further today." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for standing up for me; however, please let me speak for myself from now on. I'm more than capable."

He gulped and nodded. "I know."

She smiled slightly. "Good. I'm going to head to my quarters. I...need to think about everything I've read today. I'll see you at the next meal."

He nodded, still surprised she even wanted to speak with him. However, she was cast down again at the next meal, and remained in low spirits until it was time for their nightly ride. At that point, his concern for her overrode his desire to give her privacy and space. 

"Rey?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been quiet today. You only effusively thanked the cook for each meal once instead of the usual two or three times."

She narrowed her eyes, not expecting him to notice.

"Don't worry. Threepio is happy to have any praise, so he loves you more than he likes me now," he commented, looking off at the last purples and pinks dotting the sky.

"Don't say that," she said, surprising him by her closeness as she took one of his hands. "Threepio and all your servants love you. They barely know me."

He chuckled. "They're used to my odd ways. I know them; they like you. Even more so because you're bringing peace."

"They ought to hate me given who my family is. I understand why you torched our land," she said, growing somber. 

"You and your people didn't deserve that," he replied, squeezing her hand in return. "I was unhappy and wanted to prove myself. Unwilling to let old things die and unsatisfied that his line had died off."

"And now?" she asked tentatively, sounding almost scared.

"Things have taken an unexpected turn," he said quietly, trying to reassure her, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I thought I'd always hate anyone who was a Palpatine, or at the very least eternally distrust them."

Her eyes grew hopeful. "So you don't hate me? Do you trust me a little more now?"

He nodded, finding it hard to speak. He held her hands as they had when performing the pact. She nodded in turn, growing a little sadder but squeezing his hands all the same. 

"I like you, Ben. I feel like I can be myself around you, and you don't think I'm odd for it. You're very accepting and understanding. I think all of your subjects love you because of that."

He shook his head violently, doubting her entirely. 

"They don't. I bring nothing but death and destruction."

"I want to say goodbye to some of your subjects tomorrow, if that's alright," she said cautiously. "I feel as though I know them now."

"Of course," he said, unable to say no to her when she looked pleadingly at him like that. "Whatever you like. It would make the most sense given our situation."

She grinned. "And speaking of that, when are you coming to visit me? I want you to stay at least two weeks."

"Two?" he sputtered. "You only stayed for one!"

"Good. Then I'm staying an extra week now," she announced, seeming pleased. "I'm glad you agree. It's only fair."

"You  _ want  _ to stay longer? Why?" he asked, not comprehending. 

"Because I like you, you nerf herder," she replied, laughing. "I thought we already established this."

He stuttered. "You, you actually-"

She sighed. "Yes. I didn't lie to you, Ben. I still haven't. Have you?"

"No, but-"

"Good. Let's agree to keep it that way. It'll be easier if we only have to keep secrets from everyone else," she said, bringing his right hand up to her lips and kissing it softly. "Shall we head back? I've got big ideas for visits tomorrow."

"We'll see," he said, racing ahead and making her chuckle.

The thought of being honest with Rey was equal parts relieving and terrifying. It made him wonder how much of her missing him was true. 

He knew he'd miss her when she left. She had haunted his every thought and deed for the past since the creation of their pact, and he didn't see it changing. There was no explanation for it, only that everything seemed right when she was there. 

The next week was more of the same, and the more she continued to try to make amends for her family in what she said and did, the more he liked her. She took interest in his subjects, and he was baffled as to why she insisted on telling him after every visit how much the people loved him. 

"Those kids really love playing with you, Ben," she remarked on her second-to-last day as they walked toward supper.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" he asked, huffy. "What are you trying to prove?"

"That you're a good man with a good heart," she replied, smiling. "Everyone likes you except yourself. I wish you'd see that and like yourself more, or at least as much as I like you."

He worked his jaw. "How much is that?"

"A lot. You give me more reason every day," she replied, leaning against him.

"We haven't kissed since your arrival," he commented. "Is that wise?"

"I thought you didn't like kissing me," she said, shrugging. "I didn't want to force it. I thought when I left would be sufficient."

He felt awful. Dread filled his stomach at giving her that impression. "I don't, that is, I, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Yes, Ben?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"I'm sorry I gave that impression. I liked it too much."

She pursed her lips as he turned away, not wanting her to see his blush and how much he enjoyed touching her in any way he could.

They didn't make it any further, however, before a trumpet announced a new visitor to the castle.

Artoo stepped forward. "The Lady of Yavin has arrived and requests an audience with the King."

"Why?" asked Rey sharply, her tone harsh as she stepped between Ben and Artoo. "Doesn't she know that he's already engaged? To me?"

Was she…jealous? Ben couldn't wrap his head around the concept that women would fight over him, but the way Rey stood protectively, despite knowing that they were engaged, sent warmth rushing through him.

"She may not. That's a long way away," he replied soothingly in Rey's ear before turning to Artoo. "Let her in and see the state of things. I'm already quite taken."

Rey smiled, but it dimmed when she caught sight of the graceful lady who entered adorned in purple and blue. Ben never noticed, his eyes for Rey only as his hands came forward to cradle Rey's face tenderly. She turned to face him nervously, and all he wanted was to reassure her that he was hers without a shadow of a doubt.

He leaned in, kissing her soundly, showing her just how much he loved her. Rey melted into the kiss, her hands wrapping around him and tangling in his hair posessively. Ben  _ lived  _ for the sensation.

"Rey," he rasped when they finally broke apart, his fingers playing with the small wisps of hair surrounding her face before resting his forehead against hers. "Are you convinced yet?"

"Of what?" she asked playfully.

"That there is no other woman I want, nor want to kiss," he breathed, his fingers finding her cheeks and making small circles on them.

"Yes," she replied, breaking away to kiss his forehead. "I won't doubt again."

"Good. With any luck, the woman is gone now," he said, turning and grinning when the entrance was empty.

It was then that he realized that he was showing some measure of vulnerability in how tender he was being with her. The feelings were real on his side, as much to please her as to convince others, but was he setting them both up for rumors? 

Fearing that he wasn't being circumspect enough, he straightened up and made his face more stoic. "Supper?"

"Yes," she said, her excitement from a few minutes ago dimming. He was upset to have caused it, but they ought to reserve the really passionate kissing for private. This wasn't how royals acted, at least in his family. The only thing heated about his parents were the arguments they had in public. When a cold breeze blew by, Rey shivered, and he removed his cloak and placed it around her shoulders.

"Those are the first winds of winter. It’s not far away. Perhaps we'll get snow this year," he said thoughtfully as he guided her inside.

"You don't normally get snow?" she asked, shocked. "We get buckets of it just a little further north."

"You also have a large lake," he reminded her, almost wistfully.

He had heard much of the lake from stories, from the varied wildlife to the beautiful trees that surrounded it. If he went there now in late autumn, he would see the blazing yellows and reds that poets used to write sonnets about. 

"We'll have snow in less than a month. You should come in a month's time; you'll get all the snow you ever wanted and more," she replied as they separated to change for supper.

Ben never got his cloak back that night, and he didn't mind one bit. It gave him hope that she'd like his parting gift. He wasn't terribly surprised when they both managed to make gifts appear on her last day, as it seemed they did think alike in more ways than one. That or they both realized that it helped make it all seem more realistic. 

"I hope you'll use these," she said as she handed him his gift. "I made them myself, which I've never done before."

Opening the box, he found three handkerchiefs, his initials in one corner and hers in another of each. Within the hand-stitched cloths were a lock of hair and a ring with a holder for the hair. Tradition for engaged couples stated that they exchange tokens of one another, and rings and lockets were most often given. 

"So you'll always have a part of me with you, and remind you that someone is thinking fondly of you," she said quietly, leaning in and closing his hand around the gifts.

"I'll protect them with my life," he said, trying to hide how choked up he was. "I'll wear them always."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. Pulling back, she eyed his other hand. "What's that?"

"A small parting gift, in a similar vein," he replied, handing it to her. "I made it in the forge."

Being able to draw upon his light magic was something he hadn't done in a long time. He had managed to use it a second time, as he thought about her, and he had been so concerned that the details and gift were too much given that their engagement was a sham. When he saw her gift, however, he began to hope that his gift of the locket was perfect for her. She let out a small squeal before examining it, taking note of their initials and the small picture of himself he commissioned from Maz, the court's ancient painter and resident artist. The other half of the locket had several locks of his own hair, and Rey cooed over all of it until she was holding up the chain.

"You have to put this on me  _ now _ ," she demanded. 

"So demanding,” he said as he picked up the chain and put it around her neck. “Done."

She ran in place as she summoned some water, using it as a mirror to see the locket.

"It's beautiful, Ben. Thank you," she said, turning and taking his hands in hers. "No one's ever given me something like this before."

Hints of the memories from Rey's life came back to him, of how alone she had been. How she had never known love, just like him. 

His face darkened at the thought. "No one?"

"Well, yes," she said, growing embarrassed. "I never had much, nor any friends-"

"You'll have gifts from now on," he stated, voice low with promise. "I'll see to it."

"No, Ben! I mean, I'd love them from you when you really want to, but you don't have to. I'm happy just having you beside me," she insisted. "Besides, I'm not used to gifts. They're just-"

"Just what?" he asked, not any happier. "Your court can afford them. They've done a terrible job of welcoming you."

"They threw me a party! That was nice," she tried. "I don't expect more, honestly. They don't know me that well. They wouldn't know what to give me, and I don't want impersonal gifts."

He was unimpressed. "They've fought by your side for years; they should know what you like by now. I know my men's preferences."

"That's because you care about everyone, no matter how small," she replied.

"This is not about me," he said, giving her a stern look. "Don't try to change the subject away from you."

"I just-I don't trust many people to let them in," she said quietly. "You're the only exception. I  _ want _ to trust you."

He removed his hands to cradle her face. "You can." When she finally looked up at him and didn't see the pity she feared, she tried to smile, but it was swallowed up in a gentle kiss. 

"Thank you, Ben," she said breathlessly when they stopped. "I hope you know you can trust me, too."

He nodded. "I know."

"My Queen, we need to leave so we arrive before dusk," said one of her entourage.

"Very well," she sighed, leaning into Ben's chest a little more. "I'll see you in a month?"

"Nothing could keep me away," Ben replied. "Go. It'll be safer now."

He watched her go, and he couldn't explain why he felt so sad to see her leaving him. In the weeks that followed, he realized that he had gotten used to spending all his time with her, had been spoiled by her smiles, and grown accustomed to her face. 

In other words, he was halfway to falling for her. He missed her within an hour of her departure, and he couldn't stop thinking about what they discussed as she left. If she was happy to see him, what would it feel like if she trusted him? That thought buried itself inside him, making its home there just as Rey did inside his chest. 

He decided he would try to earn her trust. He would prove himself to be just as selfless and wise as his mother and grandmother, so that Rey could confide in him. He'd had time to get used to ruling, and she hadn't. He couldn't help but wonder what she did. She had watched him settle a few small disputes, but nothing large as king. He would fix that for her next visit. Perhaps she would trust him enough to consider getting new advisors so he didn't have to distrust them every step of the way. They were the main reason for their "marital discord", and Ben had hated every moment spent arguing with Rey.

He still considered it a minor miracle she wanted to speak to him after he had yelled at her and Finn. 

Two weeks after she left, he sent Threepio into a frenzy and asked him to cook a dozen dishes, all the ones that Rey liked best. If her court wouldn't do right by her, he'd guilt them into it while also satisfying the pang he felt that she didn't receive the love and attention she deserved. He sat down and wrote a short letter to her, telling her what there was, along with the recipes. He hoped she could read his loopy script. 

He feared that the gift was again too much, just like his last one, but the thought that she wasn't being showered with gifts now, given how good and kind she was, was an abomination and insult to her. He deserved far less than her.

He had been ignored as a child by his parents because they had to rule; he didn't want anyone else to feel that way. The servants had raised him and had been the ones to give him small, personal gifts out of their meager savings. He had learned to love and appreciate them all because of it.

A few days after he sent out the food gifts, Rey's response came in the form of small vials of purplish-blue liquid with attached instructions to give them to the injured and sick. Ben knew that water users had healing powers, and he had seen it firsthand with Rey. However, he didn't realize she could distill it like this. 

He wanted to trust her that they were all healing droughts, but he still feared for his kingdom. Luckily for him, Threepio happened to come along and saw the vials.

"Oh, are these healing draughts from Mistress Rey? I'd like to drink one," he said, picking it up. "She's such a nice young lady."

"She is," agreed Ben. "Although, I can't recommend drinking that-"

"Stuff and bantha fodder," decreed Threepio. "No matter who she's related to, she's not like him at all. No one smiles and compliments me like that after all my hard work on every meal."

At that, he drank it, and he stood a little taller. "Oh, my old, squeaky joints feel like new again! Splendid, just splendid! Artoo! Here's something for that sharp tongue of yours."

Chuckling at the two as they went at it, Ben took the rest of the droughts to those he worried about most. As he watched each person heal completely, another part of his soul mended, new trust and appreciation for Rey growing. He saved the last vial for a special occasion, whatever it may be. He wrapped it in one of her handkerchiefs, the other two kept in a breast pocket, held close to his heart. It was still dangerous to trust her, but he couldn't help it any more than he could stop falling for her. 

When he found himself missing her during his nightly ride, he chastised himself. He would never have that long term, that happiness and joy, especially with Rey. They were the leaders of two opposing kingdoms, and neither truly wanted to get married. And yet, he doubted that he'd be satisfied with anyone else after having tasted and gotten to know Rey. 

He fell into a funk after that, and it was only when he realized why he was so upset that he doubled down on his desire to keep things impersonal when he next saw Rey. He would act professionally toward her, like the purely political ploy it was, as well as limit how much the servants talked of her. 

Which was easier said than done. They all liked her, and everyone had words or gifts for her that they wanted him to pass along during his visit. Instead, he settled for tucking them all away and letting the servants do the caring for him. 

When the time came to visit Rey, he was impatient to leave and worried how she would respond to his determined stoicism. However, all his worries became no more when he saw her waving excitedly at the entrance to her castle. When she began running toward him, his heart stuttered, and he was struck by how much he didn't want to disappoint her. 

She didn't deserve what he was about to do, but it was the only way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Memories Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes to Exegol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Let's start it off right with an update! Time to earn that E rating because slow burn? Yeah, I don't know her. 
> 
> Many thanks to klutzubriefing for the beta read!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"Ben! Welcome to Exegol."

Rey acted like a child who had just eaten chocolate. She was grinning and bouncing in place as she watched him dismount, and as soon as his cloak was free of Whisper, she ambushed him with hugs. 

She only frowned and pulled away when she realized that Ben wasn't hugging her as tightly as last time. It was the barest of hugs, devoid of all emotion, and Ben hated it as much as she did because he knew he was hurting her by doing so. However, he was in a new country, and he couldn't take chances.

With his heart or in giving away his growing weakness for her.

When they separated, he knelt down, taking one of her hands. "Queen Rey. It's good to see you."

Anyone who didn't know him would have said that it was a very respectful thing to say. Rey, however, knew what it meant and read between the lines. She heard the warmth that others would've missed. 

"I've missed you," he murmured while kissing her hand. She blushed, new color filling her cheeks, and he forgot how much he liked that look on her. When he stood up, he asked, "May I kiss you?"

"Of course! We're getting married," she said, leaning in until they were a breath away. Wryly she added, "For the kingdom?"

He smiled. "For the kingdom."

He had meant for it to be a short, chaste kiss. It started that way with a light press of his lips against hers, but then her hands hungrily grabbed his jaw, angling his face to deepen the kiss. 

She tasted like honey and chocolate and something uniquely her that he could never get enough of every time he kissed her. When she nibbled at his upper lip, he kissed the corners of her mouth before traveling to her chin, wanting to know how she tasted there. 

"Oh, Ben," she moaned contentedly in his ear. "More. Please, more."

There was no one else but them. Only the barest of distances kept them apart. It was the closest he had been to her in too long, and he had missed her more than he could say. Now, there was only a desire to make up for lost time, to show her exactly how much she meant to him. "As my queen," he said between heated kisses, "wishes."

She leaned her head back, exposing her neck to his warm breath and feverish kisses. He kissed a trail of fire down her neck until he came to her pulse point, kissing and sucking the skin there until she pulled him in for a final, bruising kiss.

When they broke apart, she gasped, "Now  _ that's  _ how you greet your intended."

He chuckled shakily and tried to compose himself. "You're incorrigible."

"It's for the kingdom," she reminded him with a sly look. 

"Not that many kisses, but who's counting?" he asked, earning a playful shove from her before they put distance between their bodies. He made a respectful bow and continued on with his rehearsed speech. "I do not come empty-handed. My servants wish to thank you for your visit and eagerly await your return," he said, motioning for all the servants' gifts to be brought forward. Rey's gasp of excitement made him grin, and the murmurs of shock among her advisors that he brought so much pleased him. "Of course, I brought something for my bride-to-be," he said more loudly. 

He gave her another small box, which she destroyed with zeal to find the small gift: a pair of golden earrings that matched the locket. He already had a bracelet ready to give at the end of the trip. Both pieces were unnecessary, but he had noticed she rarely wore jewelry. She ought to have something nice, especially as queen. Gold was most fitting; he hadn't found a sapphire worthy of her yet. She wasn't the type to buy jewelry, so he'd do it instead. Especially if it meant he could hand make something for her again. 

He wanted to make a circlet to match, but that felt like he was going too far. 

"I love them, Ben. Thank you," she gushed, putting them on without hesitation. As the winds whipped around, all present shivered. 

The crowd had all taken a step back as soon as Ben reached their queen, and they seemed eager to go inside, even if some watched the engaged couple carefully.

"The winds are picking up. We should go inside," announced Finn, much to Ben's annoyance, since he had been about to say the same thing. 

Ben didn't realize he was scowling and glowering at Finn until Rey forcefully pulled him in her direction, toward the Citadel, Rey's castle and residence. She glared at him before pointedly looking at Finn, telling him to knock it off. He shrugged, and she sighed before leading him inside. 

Her annoyance bothered him more than the side eyes and scared looks he received from the numerous citizens of Exegol who watched him and Rey pass by. 

"The elders predict this will be the coldest winter yet," she remarked. 

As they walked he replied, "And yet there's no snow."

"There will be tomorrow. The clouds are gathering; I can feel it coming. It's the first snow of the season, and we get to share it together," she said, now ignoring his cold, businesslike exterior. "It's going to be beautiful; I can already tell."

"I hope so. It's been a while since I've seen snow," he said, looking at the ground longingly. 

The next several hours brought tours of the castle and surrounding grounds. Rey gave the tour, but Finn was always close by, ready with more information and seeming to know everyone. Ben took to ignoring Finn entirely in order to preserve his sanity and was thankfully distracted from him when they entered the Citadel. Apparently, Theed Palace in Naboo had been copied almost identically in Exegol from an architectural standpoint to create the Citadel.

"No wonder you found your way so easily in my castle," he commented as they walked down the guest corridor. "It's almost the same castle, other than size."

"It is! At least it'll feel like home wherever we are," she said before stopping at a door. "This is your room. I'll see you downstairs for supper when you're ready."

Supper was much less of an ordeal in Exegol since the lead chef never came running out, discussing his food choices at length. The only difference was that Rey ate with her close friends, ignoring duty and rank for her own unknown reasons. Ben was less than excited to spend more time with Finn, and the feeling was mutual as far as he could tell. However, Finn at least rose to the occasion and made it a point to make himself as useful to Rey as possible, talking to her often during the meal or else keeping the conversation flowing between himself, Dameron, the female mage, and the rest of Rey's inner circle. Most didn't engage Ben in conversation, and he watched all with a straight back and stiff movements.

Rey added to the conversation when she could in between many bites, and she kept giving Ben looks to go along with all of it. It left him unsettled by the end of the meal, and he didn't look forward to every meal being like that.

When they finished, Rey went to a window and whooped.

"It's snowing! C'mon, Ben! Let's ride!"

It took all the restraint within him to just agree and show no other emotion. "Let's get you another cloak to make sure you stay warm. You take chill easily."

She turned glassy eyes upon him and nodded, and before long, they were off. She showed him her favorite path to take, up the foothills and through a statue garden of the four philosophers before they finally stopped at the crest of the tallest hill.

"Did you notice all the trees along the way?" she asked when they dismounted. 

"Yes. You have an impressive number here," he acknowledged, enjoying the soft breeze as it blew through the trees, hitting wind chimes that were muffled by the snow. 

"None of those existed except for those giant ones with the wind chimes. Everything else was created by you," she remarked, placing a gloved hand on a young, thin tree and circling it. "Thank you. I love trees."

"I-"

He had no words. He could only watch her twirl, her head tilted up and tongue out as she tried to catch snowflakes, her blood red wool cloak dancing in the wind. Her hair was tied back in a complicated braid and bun, and her eyes danced as joyfully as she did. She was glowing, and it hurt to watch her. He wanted that simple enjoyment in his own life, carefree and brave enough to enjoy life, even when the outside world had another agenda. She had experienced so much bad in the world, and yet she still loved it and did her best to improve it, caring about others without bounds. It was a noble and hard thing to do. 

When she stopped, she glanced at him. "We're alone now, Ben. You can stop hiding behind a facade." Stepping forward, she touched his face. "You don't have to hide from or lie to me."

He took a deep breath, her familiarity with him tugging at his heart. "I know. It's hard to let loose-"

"Bantha fodder. I've seen you do it," she criticized. "Pretend I'm not here."

"That doesn't help," he said, shaking his head. "If I'm by myself, I don't enjoy myself."

Her face fell, and he found himself taking her face in his hands. "Rey, I'm not worth-"

She whipped her hands free of his. "Yes, you are!" She shook him soundly at his shoulders, screaming much louder than he had expected. When she calmed down, she let go and stormed off. "Ben Solo, do you know what you are?"

"Annoying? Unwelcome? A monster?"

She cast her eyes toward heaven. "No. You're difficult and stubborn, but I'm more stubborn," she replied, facing him again. "You'll see."

"No one's ever fought me on that issue. No one's ever cared that much," he said, knowing how pathetic it sounded. 

"Well, I do." She narrowed her eyes at him in challenge, and he smiled, knowing she wasn't lying. 

That helped the most, and it allowed him to be more honest. "It's much easier to lose myself when I'm with you."

Moments later, she was at his side, taking his hand. "Well why didn't you say so?"

He gave her a pained look. "Because it's cheesy and pathetic-"

Her fingers pressed against his lips and heart, her voice low and fierce. "Not. To. Me."

Those three little words changed his world. She meant them with every fiber of her being, and he was humbled by them. She deserved so much better than what he could offer; he would do everything in his power to help her.

"Thank you," he said weakly, kissing her forehead as his body started to loosen up. 

He let go. He flung his head back and lived in the moment, enjoying the feel of the snow as it melted on his skin, each little pinprick of cold soothing on his heated face and making him feel more alive. 

He couldn't see the grin on his face, but Rey did. She held his hands, eventually bringing them up to her mouth to nuzzle them in an attempt to keep her face warm. His hands were big enough to block out the majority of the wind. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw her soft, hazel ones admiring him. 

"You look cold."

"I'll be fine," she said dismissively, snuggling against his gloves.

He huffed in disagreement. "Let's walk. I can see more, and you can stay warm," he said, bringing his arm and cloak around her.

She plastered herself against him until the only recognizable part of her separate from him was her head. Even then, it rested against his shoulder, and she was content to remain there always. He had never found a moment more peaceful as he admired the castle and woods surrounding the lake.

"Soon I'm taking you to the lake," she said when he stopped to stare. "There's a cottage there I think you'd appreciate."

As his eyes widened in excitement, her whole body shivered, and he guided them back to their waiting horses. 

"I don't have a scarf, but I do have a handkerchief," he said, bringing one out to cover her face. "It'll keep out some of the cold on your face."

"You're very generous. No thank you," she replied, pushing it back toward him with a blush as she recognized the gift and where it was kept. "That's yours."

He raised an eyebrow as she touched him. "Your hands are frozen. Take my gloves," he said, removing his and taking hers as he helped her up. "Yours are too thin."

She didn't even bother trying to stop him that time. "Thank you, Ben." She hopped up onto her horse, telling it - BeeBee - to get ready to fly.

"You can afford better now. You're a queen, not a poor peasant," he said, reprimanding her as he approached. "You should take care of yourself. How else can you rule your kingdom?"

"That would imply I know what I'm doing," she replied sourly. "I wouldn't get too close to her; she hates most men, even Finn-"

To her shock, BeeBee nickered and nuzzled Ben's outstretched hand. He grinned smugly and petted the rouncy before whispering a few words in her ear.

"What are you saying?" asked Rey, highly amused as she watched. 

"I'm just telling her to take good care of you for me," he murmured, giving BeeBee one last pet between the ears before approaching Whisper. "Now, what were we discussing?"

"My lack of knowledge in ruling," she grumbled, lightly kicking her horse to begin the ride back. 

He hopped on his horse and rushed to catch up. "Ruling is fifty percent bluffing and pretending you know what you're doing and fifty perfect doing what you think is right because it's all a gray area," he said, sharing his thoughts as they rode. "Don't overthink it."

"Easy for you to say. You've been doing it for years and have your family as role models. All I have is a grandfather I'm trying to avoid becoming," she said bitterly as they cantored back. 

"Not becoming someone is still something. You know all that was bad; just doing the opposite in many cases works," he said, shrugging.

"Perhaps," she agreed, still not convinced. 

"I'll sit with you for a few days if that would help. I doubt I'll be welcome or help much, but-"

"I accept," she interrupted, smiling warmly. "I'd like that. I trust your judgement."

"Perhaps I can also give you more lessons with your magic as well, if you're still interested from before-"

"Yes," she interrupted, her bright eyes meeting his as new color filled her cheeks. "I'd like that very much."

"We'll take the next few days to learn, and then visit the cottage as a reward?" he suggested.

She agreed, and the rest of the ride went quickly. Ben lost his gloves, not that he minded much. 

He knew they'd be used every time they went outside.

After another tense breakfast, Rey introduced Ben to another set of men, this group all old except for one.

"Ben, this is the General Council, those who were ruling Exegol before me," she said.

As she introduced him to all, he eyed them coldly, not trusting anyone who was handpicked by Palpatine. He found it surprising that even Finn seemed to hang back from them, seemingly afraid or not trusting them, either. At least they agreed on one thing. Finn still remained close to Rey's side, and no one batted an eye or thought it odd. The General Council seemed more pleased that Rey had a man at her side. 

As old as they were, Ben had no doubt that they wanted Rey married as soon as possible. They all looked old enough to have been alive back when Palpatine was alive, and he wanted nothing to do with them, especially Canady and Pryde. They liked him the least, along with the newest member, Snap Wexley. 

After those introductions were done, Rey led Ben to her court, where they listened to complaints for the day, stopping only for meals. The first few who came to bemoan their state approached fearfully, their eyes darting between Ben and Rey. It took much coaxing from Rey and Ben standing back as far as possible to make the proceedings go as they normally did. Finn continued to stay by Rey's side, and Ben feared he would grind his teeth into nothingness because of how much he refrained from saying something to Rey or Finn about it or the fact that he was so far away. 

It only cemented the idea in his mind that Rey preferred Finn, mostly because she was in love with him. It was the only thing that made sense. There was no need or reason for Finn to be so close, constantly taking things for Rey first, sometimes even examining them.

"Finn, there's no point in checking to see if it'll explode. I'll use my water on it and stop it before anything happens to me," groaned Rey, tired of waiting for Finn. 

"But I don't want you to have to use your magic unnecessarily. It drains you. If I screwed up-"

"Then it would happen. You're only human, Finn. I'd forgive you," said Rey, shaking her head.

"I know  _ you  _ would," commented Finn, his eyes flickering over to Ben before finishing his examination. "Here. It's safe."

"I could've told you that," sighed Rey.

As she looked at the item, Ben stewed over Finn's comment. Was that really how Finn felt about him? Was he afraid of Ben for that reason? Was that why he had left?

\--------------

The next day found them spending the morning closeted in a large room where Ben could teach Rey about different ways to access and use her magic, as well as stretches and forms to help unlock the energy within her. He had asked her to wear training clothes, so when she appeared in a tunic and men's pants, he wasn't prepared to see her tiny waist or the way the thin, sheer clothing clung to her lithe body. 

"Ben? You alright?" she asked, smirking when he didn't respond right away. 

"I, yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, forcing himself not to look at her body.

Not that it mattered, based on how she looked at him knowingly. 

"Just checking. Teach me your ways, Ben," she whispered in his ear, one hand gripping his bicep. "I want to know  _ everything." _

She was going to be the death of him. When she said things like that, in such a flirtatious way, it gave him some small sliver of hope she  _ was  _ actually interested in him, and he wanted it to be true. 

"Then let us begin," he murmured, moving behind her to adjust her back and stance. 

His hands started low on her stomach and back, parallel to one another. Holding her stomach in place, the hand on her back slowly rose, making sure she was standing straight before using his knees to force her to bend hers. 

"That's right, Rey. Yes, just like that," he whispered in her ear, feeling her body melt into his at his words. 

He could've stayed there all day with her like that. His hands crawled lower after a few minutes, seeking a respite from the odd angle. It was only when the hand on her stomach found the soft skin revealed by her tunic that both let out the breath they had been holding. Soon, Ben's other hand followed suit, touching the forbidden skin until his hands were on either side of her waist, gripping her firmly. 

"Ben," she breathed, her head leaning back.

In that moment, he felt her desire, how it heated her skin and made the air crackle with tension all around them, and he wanted to explore it. 

It took everything within him to tell himself  _ not yet. _

"Soon," he murmured, kissing her cheek before pulling away reluctantly. 

He enjoyed every second he could touch and adjust her body, and she never complained. If half of their time was spent in that way, neither noticed nor commented on it. Rey was the best student he could've asked for, listening attentively and picking up quickly on the various poses he taught her, at least until sometime past midmorning. There was one particular form that she just couldn't stick. 

"Perhaps we should take a break from that one and combine the other ones together first. Let's see it, Rey."

When she performed all the maneuvers right, he grinned. "Good girl." She brightened under the praise, and she stepped toward him as he continued, "You're doing so well. Now I just need to figure out how to help you with that final form."

"Perhaps you need to show it to me again," she suggested coyly, swaying her hips as she placed herself in front of him.

"That seems wise," he said, distracted from admiring her lean body as he puzzled over her inability to learn. He circled her until he found something to critique. Scrunching his mouth, he tried to understand how  _ that  _ of all things had happened, but without thinking, he placed his right hand on her butt, too used to adjusting what was needed. 

For whatever reason, her butt was sticking out, which made it harder to balance. He pushed it in before stepping in closer, his hand never leaving its position there. He didn't notice her quick little intake of breath, nor the triumphant look she wore. 

"I'm not sure how  _ this  _ happened, but don't do it," he reprimanded in his best teaching voice.

She giggled before replying, "Perhaps I'm getting tired. We haven't had a break all morning, you know."

He nodded, his other hand correcting her back's posture. "Do you need a break? I don't."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Yes. If we can just stand here like we are for a bit, that'd be enough for me."

"Very well. My apologies. You haven't acted tired at all, so I didn't notice," he said, observing her body more closely to try to find more signs of weariness. 

He had always prided himself on reading Rey well. That he had failed annoyed him. The hand at her back lowered until he reached the small of her back, rubbing circles into it to soothe the muscles. 

Her catlike mewl of approval as she leaned into his touch was all the encouragement he needed. He started to flex his other hand, and her body ground into his hand, practically rubbing against it. He almost felt jealous of the hand until he realized just where he had been laying it for all that time.

"Rey!" he cried, his voice high, almost a squeak. "Why didn't you tell me I was touching your behind, or at least to move it?"

"Why should I if I like it there?" she returned, pouting when he moved it to her waist. 

"Because it's not decent or proper etiquette for royalty to be doing. Haven't you had etiquette lessons since becoming queen?" he asked, finally asking the burning question he had had since coming to Exegol.

"No. Why should I?" she asked, truly puzzled. 

He wanted to banish every councilman from the land. They should've known better and taught her. No wonder she ate with her friends and didn't hide her feelings. 

Which of course made him wonder about her behavior toward him. How much of it truly was an act? How could she feign feelings for both him and Finn so easily?

"Ben, you're stuck in your head again. Come back to me," she said tersely, turning her head and grabbing his chin. "What's wrong?"

"Tell your old-guard council to do its job and explain etiquette to you," he grumbled, one hand leaving her to caress her cheek. "I don't give two hoots about it normally, but other countries will. My only fear is…"

"Yes?" she prompted, squeezing him tighter when he trailed off.

"If it ever came to war or someone plotted treason against you, I don't want them having an easy time of it because you wear your heart on your sleeve," he murmured. 

She pursed her lips before smiling sadly. "Thank you." 

She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, which finally woke him up. 

"Have you had enough of a break?" he asked, trying to get back on track and stepping away. 

"Yes," she sighed, head drooping.

"Good. Let's see that last maneuver."

She performed it, but she still messed it up. At least that time, though, he watched it carefully so he could correct her movements. Taking up his preferred position behind her, he didn't notice how she grinned. His hands went to her stomach and upper back, and her body gave in easily to his demands. 

He looked her position over one more time, but it still wasn't quite right. The hand on her stomach rose a few inches, until it met her breasts. Thinking she wore a corset and seeing no negative response from her, he left the hand there after he pushed her toward him.

"There. This is how you need to end."

"Thank you, Ben," she said sweetly, leaning against him.

He didn't have it within him to push her away. She was doing so well, and he wanted that contact as much as she did. He let his hand drift down her back, seeking the bare skin that remained a siren's call to him. 

"What I don't understand is how you're messing this one up. You end like this in two other forms," he said, still annoyed he didn't understand the reason. "Why aren't you more upset?"

"Perhaps the reason is much more obvious than you realize," she murmured silkily, her voice and body lowering minutely. 

The words didn't register in his brain right away due to the feeling of her body against his hands. Between the new skin revealed on her back and the solid softness of her breasts, he was painfully aroused and finding it very difficult to concentrate.

"Perhaps, ah, you should explain," he said huskily after a few tense moments.

She moaned, and it  _ did things _ to him. Every nerve ending in his body was alive and attuned to her. As her hips ground against his erection, he growled and thrust against her, the hand on her waist sliding down, inside her pants. 

Just enough. He needed her closer. He needed her welcoming body touching every part of his, and even then, that wouldn't be enough. He roughly clamped down on her hip, pushing her down until his erection was between her legs, and she moaned uncontrollably, rubbing against him and wanting every bit of friction he would give her. 

The hand at her breasts had, at some point, twisted up, and it was only then he realized that he was cupping one of her breasts. He had thought she was wearing a corset, but as he flexed his fingers, the more he felt soft mounds, rather than the hard wiring of a corset. He had already come this far; what could it hurt to touch a little more?

He lifted his hips, rocking into her harder than before, and she answered, grinding until his hard length was resting against the seam of her pants, her body pulsing with need. Her hands gripped his hips, desperately trying to hold on. The hand inside her pants slipped down further because of the movement, and she whimpered his name when he felt the soft hairs around her core.

"Ben, please," she begged.

He felt as though he were on the cusp of  _ something _ . He followed the trail of hair until the hairs became soaked and sticky. 

"Ben, please, I need-"

He consumed her breathy words with a punishing kiss, and he dove deeper, wanting to give her what she needed. His finger skimmed the edge of her folds until he felt her spread her legs, allowing him to sink inside her right where she wanted him. As he entered her, her wet heat swallowed his finger, greedily trying to take more. He wasn't ready for how tight and wet she was, and he entered her fully, drawing out another long moan from her as she welcomed him. 

As soon as he found her core, his other hand sought more, finding a nipple. She yelped. "Again, Ben."

He circled and pinched the clothed nipple at the same time he pressed another finger inside her, making her cry out. With each movement, she grew a little wetter, and much, much louder. He loved hearing her needy cries and giving her what she desired. He was unbearably hard, and she was riding him.

"I'm so close," she said, her voice cracking.

"Let me help you," he said, voice tight and not knowing but determined to try. As he increased his speed, her hands left his hips and found his cock, gripping it with both hands, and he was sure he was about to release. "Rey!"

The training room door burst open. 

"Rey? All we hear is screaming. What's happening in here?!" Finn's untimely entrance killed the moment between them. It was only made worse by Rey.

As both sought to put their hands in proper places, Rey shouted, "Wait, Finn, this isn't what it seems. We're fine! We're just practicing-"

Ben felt shame wash over him as, yet again, she was more worried about Finn than him. He pulled away and straightened himself, eyeing Finn. 

"No one's being injured, and we didn't ask for you. You can run along now," he said, done with both of them. 

"Hey, I was getting worried, and so were others, so you can take that attitude-"

"Silence! Both of you!" screeched Rey, pointing toward the door in frustration. "Finn, you did your job. Please leave.  _ Now." _

Finn knew that tone and disappeared just as fast as he arrived. Then, Rey whirled on Ben.

"What did I tell you about speaking to my subjects, especially Finn?" she asked, sounding hurt. "Is it too much to ask for you to respect my wishes?"

"I'm sorry!" he said, still supremely frustrated. "He caught me at a bad time!"

"Are all times bad for you?" she asked, growing louder.

"No, only when it interrupts my time with you!" he roared, running his hands through his hair. "You never seem to worry about me, only him!"

She exhaled through her nose loudly. "Because things are different between us compared to him!" she retorted, stomping up to him. "Stop focusing on him so much!"

"I can't!" He stopped speaking to duck as one of the practice mats was air-lifted and launched at him. He quickly sent it back toward her. "Do you have any idea how it looks?"

"How what looks?" she yelled, finding more objects in the room and throwing them at his head. "That you look like a jealous, spoiled king who hates it when all attention isn't focused on himself?"

"No!" he cried, picking up the mats and using them as shields as multiple items came flying at him. "And stop throwing things! I'm  _ trying _ to have a rational conversation with you!"

"Do or do not! There is no try!" she quipped, remembering the quote from an old history book. "Besides, I'm not the one who started off as irrational!"

She had run out of things to throw, but he didn't trust her. He was afraid of getting too into a duel because he didn't want to hurt her, but when a window behind him opened to allow a stream of water to fall on his head, he gave up.

He stood up angrily, and Rey watched half of the water evaporate off of him as steam. His clothes and hair were momentarily drenched, but they wouldn't stay that way for long, based on the furious look in his eyes. 

With three rapid moves of his hands, three person-sized sections of the concrete floor flew up, one coming straight at her. Without thinking, she walked backward into a wall, only to get caged in on the other three sides by the floor sections. 

"Now at least you can't see me," he said, sighing in relief.

"But I can hear you!"

She pushed against the solid floor pieces and was about to act when she felt wind swirl around her, pushing her arms behind her back before her back was forced to bend over. In that position, they both knew her magic was useless. 

She let out a helpless cry, and she was amazed just how fast Ben undid everything, the floor going into place, body freed, and a contrite Ben in front of her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to," he said, his hands rubbing her back and ruffling her hair. 

"No, no, I'm fine," she said, trying to calm him down. "They never even touched me."

His body loosened up. "Good." He continued to hold her until she shook him off, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't understand," she said, throwing up her hands and walking away. 

"Nor do I," he grumbled, frustrated she walked away from him.

"Everything about you is motivated by others. You care about everyone, even if you try to deny it," she said, pacing. "And yet, the moment Finn walks in, you change into this seemingly jealous-"

"Because I am!" he yelled. 

Both were silent for a moment as Rey stared at him in shock. He covered his face, ashamed of admitting his weakness. 

A second later, her hands grabbed his, silently begging for permission to enter. "Ben."

He tried to hold on, but the moment she said his name, he was gone. She was confused, if worried. 

"Why are you jealous, Ben? I'm engaged to you. I already chose you."

She looked so hurt in that moment, as though he didn't believe in their engagement. He sighed.

"You forget that it's temporary," he said, barely above a whisper. He was afraid someone would overhear them, so he kept that part quiet if nothing else. 

She stopped, her voice soft. "But-"

"But what? That was the deal. I can't allow myself to think it's going to go on forever, even if I do love kissing you," he said, frustrated.

Her face perked up. "Well, if you do like kissing me so much, we could-"

"No."

That single, forbidding word stopped her cold. Her lip trembled. 

"Kissing more won't help us, and there's no point making it a real engagement when I don't trust you. Plus, you won't ever return my feelings," he said, turning away to hide his face.

He knew if he continued to look at her that he'd accidentally admit that he was starting to care for her. He couldn't do that, but then again, she didn't give him much of a choice since she angrily raced around him to face him, fire in her eyes.

"How do you know I can't have feelings for you? How!" she demanded. "Tell me!"

"Because you're in love with Finn and are using our engagement as a ruse to carry on yours with Finn while I'm away. Why else have such long periods away, have him so close to your side, or protect him every step of the way?" he asked, losing all steam as his head dropped. 

She stared in wide-eyed wonder, leaving him space to continue. 

"I figured it out as soon as you kissed me the first time." She raised a hand, but he waved for her to wait. "There are only two reasons how you could kiss me so well. Either you have strong feelings for me already, or else you've had practice with another because you secretly love him. Since we had barely met then, it's obviously the latter."

She covered her mouth in disbelief, so he figured he would finish digging his grave. Their agreement would probably end after that day, sending them all into war, but at least he was honest. 

And wouldn't have his heart be destroyed by Rey. 

"Don't think I didn't figure it out. It's obvious you care about one another, as you should. He's a good guy. He's much better than me."

"Bantha fodder!" 

Of all the times for her to stop him, she chose then? And she wasn't stopping him just because, either. She looked genuinely  _ pissed. _

"I have had it up to  _ here  _ with your stuff and nonsense, Benjamin Cameron Solo!"

His mouth gaped. "But-"

"I listened to your evidence, and I'm here to tell you that your conclusion is absolute bantha fodder," she declared passionately. "Did it ever occur to you that Finn is my bodyguard?"

He shut his mouth. Looking chagrined, he admitted, "No."

"Well, he feels very strongly that I'm the key to achieving peace in these lands, which is why he's so insistent on protecting me. That professional relationship is the only relationship we'll ever have. He's engaged to Rose, in any case, and I have no interest in him whatsoever," she said dismissively. 

His brain tried to keep up and failed. "Who's Rose?"

"The only female air mage I have. She's a darling," said Rey, smiling at the thought of her friend. "She stays here to watch over the General Council for me."

His face was still skeptical. "So you really don't-"

She shook her head. "No, and I'm surprised at you, Ben. I thought you knew me better than that. Why would I start one relationship while carrying on with another?"

"Because you care about duty and peace," he said, bringing her up short.

"I care about you more. Much, much more," she said softly, cupping his face. "I know you don't trust me now, but I want you to, Ben. More than anything. I want this to work out between us. Please know that my heart belongs to you and you alone."

His heart stuttered. It was too good to be true. When he couldn't wrap his head around it, he had to remind himself that she only belonged to him temporarily. 

It was impossible she already loved him. 

"Why do you think I kept purposely messing up on that final form?" she asked with a wink. "It certainly wasn't because I can't do it."

To emphasize her point, she performed the last form flawlessly, and he worked his jaw, trying to understand. 

"Then why pretend not to know?" he asked, genuinely confused. 

She walked forward and pulled him in for another toe-curling kiss. Her hands ran through his hair as he deepened the kiss, his body and heart responding to her even if his brain was afraid. His hands were eager to press her body against his, and he was shocked when her legs wrapped themselves around his hips eagerly. 

When they broke apart to breathe, she said with a smirk, "Because I can't keep my hands off of you, Ben Solo, and I'm finding every excuse I can to kiss you and touch you, even if you do persist in acting with decorum in front of everyone else."

The logic checked out, even if he still had trouble believing she wanted him. However, given the fact that she did seem to kiss and touch him a lot, there had to be  _ something  _ about him she liked. 

He fell for her just a little more, a dopey grin filling his face. She smiled warmly and slowly let go of him, knowing it was time to have food and deal with court. 

That meal was slightly less tense for Ben; all nerves disappeared entirely from him when Rey reached under the table and squeezed his thigh before pointing out Rose to him. 

Sure enough, Rose had been at every meal as he vaguely recalled, and now that he paid more attention, he could see that Finn did pay her a lot of attention and smile at her differently than he did Rey. 

He wished he had seen that sooner, but he also had the presence of mind to realize he would've willfully misunderstood it unless Rey had said something. Based on his careful observation of her, he knew Rey had been telling him the truth, even if it seemed impossible. 

Their time in court that day went fast by comparison, even if the General Council kept interfering, and the next meal was even better. He listened to everyone chat and enjoyed watching Rey's smiles and laughter, with minimal words needed from him.

By mutual agreement, they decided to do one more morning of training. Now that proper forms had been taught, it was just a matter of learning to manipulate the elements and having more techniques to use in offense and defense. After that morning, Rey felt much more capable of dealing with Ben and his floor techniques of the day before. 

Court, however, was another matter entirely. The Council kept appearing to remind her of rules, and she had to dismiss them multiple times, tired of their pedantic comments. Some of the odder, more ridiculous rules of Exegol were shown to Ben that day, and Rey felt bad for making him sit through old women bickering about whether strange women lying in ponds distributing swords was a basis for a system of government. 

The next day brought a full day at court. Rey had to leave her seat multiple times, pacing to release the pent-up energy she had from frustration with the Council and the rules. Ben had been excited for teaching her more, but trying to show her how to be fair was pointless when she already knew how. The problem was that the rules were stupid and outdated. 

Rey looked longingly out the window that night to go riding with him, but he convinced her to wait until the morrow. They were making headway in court at long last. 

After another long morning of hearing complaints from denizens of Exegol, both took a break before convening for the midday supper. As Ben approached the hallway leading to the dining hall, he overheard voices, recognizing Rey and the General Council.

"It's just...not right to have him there. It'll make your subjects uncomfortable," said one.

"He's doing a far greater service in helping  _ me  _ feel more comfortable," she replied dismissively. "The people will survive two weeks with him among us. They're going to have to get used to him anyway since we're to be married."

"You trust him with too much, My Queen. By learning all our laws, he could dethrone you or do something to us-"

"He will do no such thing, Snap," defended Rey. "He wants to help."

"I think your and his definitions of help varies considerably," replied Snap waspishly.

"Whether you like it or not, he's staying. He has much knowledge we need," she replied.

"Several of us are inclined to think that he's enchanted you somehow. He's making you believe so many things about our past are wrong, and he's trying to kill you," said another.

Ben heard Rey's slap and felt bad for whoever said all that. Rey was...surprisingly protective of him, and it only cemented his growing faith in Rey, not to mention his overwhelming hate of the Council, who clearly were all old guard believers in Palpatine and his ways. 

"If caring about my wellbeing and making sure I stay warm are how he's killing me, then there are worse ways to go," she said, her brisk steps heading toward Ben's door. "There's history you're not aware of. I've seen _so_ many things after visiting Naboo, and Finn and Poe will tell you similarly. They're not cruel slavers or anything like we've been led to believe. They're-"

"Then we'll agree to disagree about Naboo," said Snap, and Ben shivered at his tone. 

It put him on edge through the meal, making him cautious of anyone in the Council, and Rey was in a similar stony mood. 

When Ben saw just how miserable she was, he suggested, "Why don't we take the rest of the day off? Perhaps see the lake? I think we've earned it."

The grateful look on her face spoke volumes before she tackle-hugged him. 

"My Queen, that's not how you ought to behave toward your betrothed," said one of the General Council, who had been looking for Dameron. 

"No one ever explained there were additional rules of etiquette to me when I took over; if you have them, then teach me," she challenged, eyeing him. "After I return from my ride with Ben. We'll be back by nightfall or supper."

Their poor moods rapidly disappeared when both were atop horses once more, egging them to go faster and faster, until all they could feel was the wind rushing through their hair and the snowflakes that smacked their faces as a fresh layer of powder covered the land. Rey wore Ben's black gloves with pride, and he wore his identical pair - because naturally all his winter gear was black. 

As they rode down the hill, he was met with snow-prints everywhere, all sorts of wildlife frolicking about in the ancient wood. Birds and squirrels played, and Ben had never seen so many deer in one area.

"My grandfather decreed that no one could enter these woods; if any poachers were found, they were killed on the spot," she explained as they trotted along. "Normally, I'd say it was a terrible thing to do, at least until you come to the lake itself."

As they cleared the last of the forest, Ben's breath caught in his throat. He had to stop Whisper to take it all in. 

Far to the north were the Mustafar Mountains, the rocky landscape giving way to waterfalls and lush hills that led into the main valley. The lake was situated in the bottom of the valley, hidden away by the forests that surrounded it on all sides. 

The snow acted as a white blanket, covering the fertile earth in a land of restful sleep, all quiet save for the occasional song of birds or the scraping of squirrels scampering into their nests and looking for food. The gently sloping hills gave way to plush, dark pines and ancient maples, all dotted with piles of snow and protecting the lake and wildlife within it. The wind was calmer here, even if the snow fell heavier, covering both riders' outside layer completely. The forest opened into more sloping land and meadows full of bushes and smaller trees, the snow drifts heavier there. At the edge of the lake were patches of sandy beaches - now covered in snow - and one lone cottage, the windows dark and blue paint faded from the weather and disuse. It, too, was covered in snow, but Ben saw all the features that his grandfather and mother had described to him in stories from bygone days.

"I've never seen a more beautiful place," he breathed.

He was afraid to blink lest it all be taken away from him. Rey was just relieved to finally make it to the one place she always felt at peace in her kingdom.

"Feel free to come here whenever you like," offered Rey. "It's your birthright. It's the least I can do, after all my family has done to cause problems for yours and our people."

He heard the edge of bitterness in her voice. He reached out, not wanting her to hurt. "Rey-"

"No, Ben," she said, close to tears. "Do you have any idea how much I learned while I stayed with you? About you, your family, and mine? I have to do  _ something _ . Please let me atone."

"Peace is the best place to start," he said, taking her hand. "We'll figure it out together."

"How?" she asked belligerently, sniffling.

"I don't know how, but we will," he said, riding next to her and putting an arm around her before kissing her cheek. "Somehow."

"Thank you," she sobbed before hiding her face in his chest. "I've screwed up so much. I didn't know-"

"I don't hold it against you," he said, meaning it. "You didn't know. After seeing what the people think and say about me, I'm not surprised. You've been fed enough lies; we'll set it right."

The crazy thing was that, at the end of the day, he really believed it. The more he saw what a mess Rey had been thrown into, saw that she was telling the truth, the harder it was to distrust her. His desire to hold on to the past was still there, but it was gradually decreasing. 

"Together?" she asked, looking up briefly. 

"Together," he agreed, rubbing his nose with hers. "You'll see. You're not alone."

"Neither are you," she whispered.

She tried to kiss him through her tears, but she only managed to kiss the side of his mouth. He chuckled before kissing her. As her hands ran through his ebony strands and removed the hat he wore, he gave in to the feeling that continued to build inside for her, kissing her repeatedly. 

He thought that the moment they had shared in training was passionate, but as he showered her face with nips and kisses, her moans of pleasure created a fire within him that refused to be quenched except by touching and kissing her more. It was so much more dangerous now because he knew she was free, and she wanted him at some level. 

When their horses attempted to separate them, Ben moved his hands to her waist, roughly picking her up and placing her in his lap so he could continue to kiss her. BeeBee whinnied her protests, but she was ignored, as both were far too gone to notice. As Rey's body rocked against his, her needy hands found every inch of skin on his neck and mussed his hair, and her legs circled 'round his waist. 

"Ben," she sighed. "Please."

He didn't know what she wanted, but as her body twisted and twined itself around him, he wanted nothing more than to give her the closeness she seemed to beg for, as well as the relief he needed below from the feelings she stirred within him. 

Feelings and needs no woman had ever stirred in him before. 

He remembered how she had responded to his fingers inside her before; perhaps that was somewhere to begin. 

"Let's go to the cottage," he said between kisses as he led them over, noticing the color in her cheeks and hands. "Warmer there."

She continued to kiss and distract him until they arrived in front of the wooden door with chipped paint, her words a confusing mess for him.

"I just want to feel. I want to be free."

"You're safe here," he assured her, brushing his gloves against her cheeks.

"I don't want to think. I  _ hate _ politics."

"Me too. I've got you," he whispered, carrying her bridal-style across the threshold. 

He didn't take the time to really admire the work that his grandfather had done for Grandma Padme as he was far too focused on getting Rey inside. Had he done so, he would've seen the hand-carved wood pieces full of dust and beautifully coordinated colors chosen for Padme that had all faded to dull grays. As soon as the door closed behind them, he used his magic to create a fire in the fireplace before dumping Rey on the sofa to scavenge more blankets, seeking to warm her at the same time he raised the temperature of the room with magic. She was shivering from the cold, despite wanting to kiss him more, and he wasted no time in taking care of her.

"I'll warm you up," he said, gently removing her soaked cloak and dress layers until she was left in her petticoat and chemise. 

Once she was buried under several layers of blankets, he joined her on the sofa, removing his cloak and snow-soaked pants and shirt to warm up. 

"Shared body heat is the best way to warm up," she said, admiring his broad, toned chest before sliding an arm around him and crushing her whole body against him, pulling him under the covers. 

As her hips rolled against his, he thrust against her, the heat in his body not satisfied until his hard length could find its home inside her soft heat. She returned the thrust with one of her own, arching into him to be even closer, and he felt the room's temperature skyrocket, matching the fever that was beginning to overtake him.

Trying to distract himself from the growing desire below, he kissed her again, swallowing her moans and needy whispers until he explored lower, leaving featherlight kisses along her clavicle and working his way down from there. His hands undid every bun she had so that he could touch every soft strand to his heart's content. As he arrived at the curve of her breast, he paused, resting his lips against the softness before gazing up into her dark, lust-filled eyes. 

"Rey, tell me to stop. Tell me I'm imagining this. Tell me you don't want this," he begged, voice cracking. "Tell me I'm crazy for wanting this." 

His thumb tenderly pushed the chemise back an inch to place two more kisses on her small, firm breasts, unable to stop and wanting to taste more of her. The gentle swell of her breasts begged to be explored, and he had to work to keep his eyes focused on hers and not on all that he wanted to worship. 

"Do you want this?" she asked softly, bringing his left hand down next to his mouth, resting on her breast. As soon as his hand touched her, she hissed out a breath, her legs clenching around his waist tighter, as though they could force him inside her. "I want this. I want  _ you. _ "

"Me?" he asked, stunned. He nosed her skin, scenting her as she chuckled.

"Yes, you. You notice me, know me, care about me."

"But this agreement," he said, his mind blown at the possibilities. "It's not real-"

"What we feel  _ is  _ real," she replied, bringing his face up to hers. "That's what matters most to me."

His brain still wasn't comprehending. "But, your kingdom, your reputation, heirs-"

The thought of her having his children sent his body thrumming. It made him feel possessive of her in a deeper way. Now he could see why Rey hated seeing him act jealously around Finn. The thought of another man having and tasting Rey was too much; it sent him dark places. 

She shushed him with a kiss. "If all we have is this, that's enough for me. The fact that you want me as much as I want you is…heady. Please."

Her hands reached down his front until she found what she wanted, pulling down his modesties and taking him in hand. His mouth made an "O" as he groaned against her chest, the rumble making her grasp him firmer.

"Rey, don't. I'm sensitive," he said, squirming and blushing. "I won't last. Until you, I've never touched a woman before-"

He didn't think it was possible to make her move faster, but those last words did somehow. She stroked him repeatedly, feeling every curve of him and his flared head, circling him greedily. 

"I've always been curious," she panted, her other hand joining so that she could span his girth, running her calloused hands along the soft skin as she pulled him closer to her.

"Grip me tighter," he begged as he kissed her face and upper chest until he got to her breasts once more. "Yes, you do it so well," he said, repeating her name reverently as his right hand slowly slid down the curve of her breast, showing more skin by degrees. Her skin was burning up, just like he was. He was sure the air around them was just as warm, and he pushed back the blankets covering them, afraid of suffocating too much heat as their movements brought one another closer to the brink. When his palm cupped her nipple, she tightened her grip with one hand momentarily before pumping him faster as her other hand tried to yank down her petticoat. "You feel so good. Rey, I'm not going to last-Rey!" 

He lost control when she grasped his tip firmly and pressed him against her clothed center, and she watched his blissed-out face as he orgasmed, spurting and creating a stain on her petticoat as he jerked his hips against hers urgently. The heat in the room and even the fire spiked up as he came, neither one cold, only hot and sweaty. His hand slid down, freeing one breast from the chemise completely as he rested his face in the valley between her breasts.

"That was the most incredible experience of my life," he gasped, trying to recover as he looked down. "I'm sorry."

Her hands tilted his face up so he could see the grin that filled her face. "Don't be. I love it. I love that I could share it with you."

He decided then and there he would give her equal pleasure. "Let me do the same for you."

He kissed the top of the bare breast, the kisses becoming sloppier the further down he went. As her hips canted against his, he moved his free hand below, fumbling and trying to find what she wanted beneath the petticoat. His other hand circled her nipple, tweaking and pinching it when he heard her moan the first time. When he finally took the nipple into his mouth, she screamed his name, pushing his mouth against her and pressing herself against his tongue, telling him multiple times how much she loved it. He swirled his tongue, broadening it to lap at her nipple, and her body seized, gripping him tighter as it tried to bring him closer.

"Ben, please," she begged. 

He sucked and kissed her breast until he switched to the other, slowly revealing the breast and kissing every inch of skin he could find. His other hand finally managed to pull up her petticoats enough to find her thighs, and he was shocked when he found a layer of slick on the inside of them. He looked up. 

"You caused that, Ben. All you," she said pushing his hand along her thigh until he reached her center. As she bucked against his fingers, he slid them along her seam, toying with the slick curls until she pushed him inside. 

"Is this … alright?" he asked, swirling his fingers around slightly as she adjusted.

"More than alright. It's heaven," she sighed, her hands pushing him in further before groaning in satisfaction. 

"I did that earlier, and I was never sure-"

"That's where I touch myself. Push in and out like that-oh. Yes. Again. Yes! Faster now."

His face grew warm as he listened to the wet, obscene noises his fingers made, wanting to cater to her every desire and wring out every moan she would give him. "Like this?"

"Oh yes."

As he curled his fingers and thrust into her repeatedly, he kissed one breast and pinched the other one. As her movements became more erratic and speech slurred, he moved faster, trying to send her over the cliff. Giving her pleasure was slowly becoming his favorite thing to do, as she looked deliriously happy, and he had never felt stronger and more connected to her. When one of her hands guided his thumb from her entrance to another area, he found a small nub and rubbed it. When she shrieked and rode his hand faster, he did it again, biting gently on a nipple at the same time.

"Ben!"

She fell over the edge, and Ben watched the euphoria overtake her. She had never looked more beautiful, hair askew and body sweaty. He felt a gush from her cover his hand, and as much as he wanted to taste her, he couldn't bring himself to remove himself from inside her, as happy as she looked. He wanted to freeze and live in that moment with her forever, as happy as they both were. 

When she floated down from her high, she yanked his head up, kissing him until he was forced to remove his hand, much to her annoyance. The kiss, however, was short-lived, as she yawned and slipped down, now worn out.

He licked his fingers clean, loving the taste of her and how she eyed him. When he saw how tired she was, he adjusted their positions so that she could lay on top of him as they both recovered, adding the blankets back so they could share more body heat. She snuggled against him, and he cradled her against him. 

As she drifted off to sleep, he felt a wave of peace and rightness overtake him.  _ This _ was how it should be.  _ This _ was how it could be. 

He wanted it. He reveled in it and fell asleep, content at last. 

By the time they woke up, it was dusk.

"Ben?"

"Hmm?" he asked groggily, his hands tangled in her hair and around her waist. 

"It's almost dark. People will begin to search for us."

He bolted up, suddenly wide awake. "I'm sorry, Rey. We shouldn't have done this." He began straightening her petticoats and chemise before running around, trying to find the rest of her garments. "This could ruin you, and I never wanted-"

"I  _ want _ this. I chose this, and I don't regret doing this at all," she said, standing in front of him and forcing him to look her in the eye. "Do you regret doing this?"

He replied without thinking. "No."

It was hard to regret it when all he wanted was to do it again. It scared him that he wanted her so much, but he would deal with that later.

"Good. Then let's get dressed and head home; our garments should be dry and warm now. I've disappeared for long periods of time. They're used to it," she said dismissively. 

He hoped it was so. They dressed and rode quickly, but despite her assurances, everyone from both countries had been worried about them.

Ben thought he had it bad from the tongue-lashing he received from Phasma, but as he listened in on what Rey's group said, he realized he had the better end of the deal. His advisors only worried about his safety. Hers went on in condescending detail about how it could be construed as weakness on her part or underhanded dealings. He started to walk away as he heard them mention her delicate condition, of how she could've been ruined, and the consequences if the bloodline wasn't kept pure, even though Ben was sure that his bloodline was the best around. 

She only looked paler and paler the further he walked away from her, so he waited a respectful distance from her, not going to his rooms until he was sure that she was well. When she finally met him at the bottom of the stairwell, she had a shell-shocked look on her face, and he placed a comforting hand around her waist.

"You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I'll always be here to listen if you desire it," he whispered as they met at the fork in the hallway. "You know where my room is."

She didn't look at him, so he watched with interest as she said her next awed words. "I almost trusted him with my whole body. How?"

"That's only something you would know," he said softly, surprising her that he was so close, as though she didn't realize she had spoken aloud. "It was the heat of the moment. We both got lost in our emotions."

"I'm sorry," she said, her face contrite. "You shouldn't have heard that."

"But at least allow me to help. Our depth of connection and feelings are developing rapidly. We do not need to speak of this again if it would help you, at least until you know yourself better. For your sake, as much as mine," he admitted. "Is that agreeable?"

"Yes," she said, the words paining her. "For now."

"Very well. Good night," he said, bowing to her.

As he walked away, she murmured, "Now I understand why you try to keep up that facade. It's protection." He nodded, still not looking at her, so she added, "I never learned how, and now I need it. I'm afraid."

He stopped at his doorway before turning to face her one more time. "Just don't let fear rule you. It's done that for me for much too long."

She nodded and fled to her bedroom. He sighed sadly and entered his. 

It was going to be a long visit. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


	4. Coldest Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey visit each other sparsely during the coldest winter, and he misses her. Some memories made just keep coming back to haunt Ben. 
> 
> OR...The angst chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to klutzybriefing for doing this beta read for me!! You are amazing! 
> 
> Here, have some angst!

The rest of Ben's visit was disappointing. He got what he wanted: a safe distance from Rey with no mention of feelings, ample time with Rey to show her the ways of ruling, and more reasons to believe that her council hated him. 

Why, then, did he feel as though he had lost in the end?

The first half of December dragged as he sat through stilted meals. Everyone around them saw a difference with Rey, and everyone blamed him for it, even if no one said anything directly. It was in their shared glares and the way they stiffly addressed him, especially Finn. Finn's distrusting looks were well-earned, and Ben felt more shame than ever for what he had done with Rey. 

In his mind, he had taken advantage of her precarious mental state, and he wished that he hadn't suggested not talking about their intimate moment. For that matter, he wished he hadn't followed through in the cottage. Just as he feared, he became embarrassed at odd moments as images of her in the throes of passion came to him, and worse, he feared she would regret it. He could attribute his stupidity to himself, but she had been emotionally compromised. He shouldn't have done it. He laid no blame at her feet, but he feared she would unnecessarily. 

And he couldn't speak of it to her, to tell her that he didn't hold it against her.

No, the only thing he wanted to hold was her, and he was ashamed of himself as he tried to sleep at night, thinking of her more often than not. His hands would ghost across his body, and he wished it was her, beside him and comforting him as only she could. Those few precious hours with her had been some of the most peaceful sleep he had, and he longed for the solidity of her body next to his. He wondered if she thought of him as much as he did, and he hated himself for being so weak. 

The last time he had been so weak, he lost his parents. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

When the time came for him to leave, he feared it and looked forward to it. Saying goodbye meant he could go and not have to see her face, nor be reminded that she had lost much of her color and enthusiasm, all thanks to him. Yes, it meant he wouldn't have to see her and worry, but not seeing her was worse. 

It also meant he had to kiss her goodbye. 

"A final parting gift, My Queen," he said, handing her a box after she had given her gift. 

For the first time in over a week, her whole face brightened up. 

"Thank you, Ben. What now?"

"Open it, and you'll see, impatient one," he replied, making her smile broader. 

"Ben, you didn't have to make this! This is-"

"Only appropriate. It'll match your set," he insisted, noticing the other items of his that she always wore. "I'll think of more."

"This is sufficient." She backed away and put on the bracelet, admiring it. "I love it."

"Look at it, and think of me," he replied, bending over the hand with the bracelet and kissing it. As he stood up, he steeled himself and hoped his voice didn't crack from fear. "A parting kiss?"

Her face ran through several different emotions, confusion, amazement, pain, and pleasure all at different points. Her face was hesitant when she finally spoke. "For the kingdom?"

He nodded. "For the kingdom."

For a moment, he considered giving her a nice, safe kiss. However, if she became more upset and thought he hated her because of the kiss, that wouldn't do. However, if he kissed her too well, then she would be reminded of that day they refused to mention.

No matter what, he lost. 

As he stood there in indecision, he saw her wilt visibly, and that decided it for him. If he was going to go another month without seeing or touching her, he'd enjoy this moment at least.

In a blink, his arms looped around her waist and head, cradling her against him. As his hand slid up into her hair, he grasped her top bun and branded his lips upon hers. His tongue plundered and took, and she gave him anything he wanted, her fingers lost in his hair and raking her nails across his scalp, trying to hold onto him a little longer. When they finally broke apart from the scorching kiss, lips bruised and cheeks pink with exertion, both would remember it long after they parted. 

"Good bye, Rey," he said, a sad, longing tinge to his voice. 

"Until later, Ben. We'll see each other again; I believe it," she replied, touching his cheek before she smiled briefly, leaned in, and whispered, "Thank you."

Then she was gone, distancing herself from him standing alongside her advisors, and he was predisposed to dislike it since they hated him so much.

Hopefully she continued to stand up for him after he left.

Late December proved to be the coldest winter he had ever seen. He felt it in his soul, how dry, cold, and desolate it was without the sunlight of Rey's presence. Without the hope that she would ever see him again in a good light, despite the brief smile at the end. So much damage could be done in a month's time. 

Her smile and that kiss were the only things that kept him going and preparing as Christmas approached. The holidays were always hard as he was reminded of all the family that wasn't beside him, some because of his own fault. 

Three days beforehand, he sent messengers to her with his gift for her, and he was pleasantly surprised when they came back with gifts for him. Rey sent him a letter expressing her abundant thanks for the tailored winter coat, scarf, gloves, and hat in blue that he had created for her, and she sent him a special gift as well based on how well he wrote: a special quill for calligraphy and much parchment. 

_ "My hope is that all the parchment will be used by you before I see you again." _

Such words meant only one thing to him: he ought to write her a letter. And so, he wrote her a letter for each day they were separated, telling her odd anecdotes of the kingdom and how he and his servants were faring. He always ended it with some odd fact about himself to help her understand him better. 

He almost didn't write one day when his spies indicated that movement was spotted between Rey's castle and his family's cottage. After following the servants, it was clear that they were looking around and going inside the house, but no one knew the reason. 

It set him ill at ease, but he managed to avoid bringing up the cottage in his letter. Instead, he paced the corridors of his castle at night when he couldn't sleep. He dreamed of the ocean, of an island where he and Rey could live in the cottage without all the cares and concerns they had. 

But it was not to be. 

The memories made in the coldest winter refused to die or let all hope fade. She had  _ wanted  _ him. She  _ still  _ wanted him if their parting kiss was any indication. 

Why then had she wanted to not talk of it? What had she meant about that whole body comment? She wanted him, but not fully? Did she trust him fully, or not?

She didn't make sense, and every night, his bed felt empty and cold. She wasn't there beside him, touching him or otherwise. 

He missed her. Missed her more than he would ever let on or tell her. His servants saw it when he became short with them faster, and they learned to not bring her up in front of him.

But they spoke of her freely behind closed doors. He still heard it, and it both pleased and annoyed him how much they loved her. They barely knew her! He knew her. Intimately. He  _ ached  _ for her, and yet he hated himself for it. 

He shouldn't be pining after a Palpatine of all people, nor should he pin so much of his happiness on her. It was doomed to fail. He had trusted once, and he never would again. He had promised himself that, and he was seemingly incapable of doing so. 

In the middle of January, Rey finally visited again, as planned. There was no fanfare or running ahead on that gray, miserable day, only a slow trudge of animals and people who all looked like they'd rather be anywhere than where they were, or at the very least not outside in the middle of a blizzard. 

For once, it was snowing in Naboo, and Ben had been happy until he realized that Rey would be riding through it. He was a little relieved when he saw that Rey was riding in the royal carriage. When she stepped out with a pink nose and wan countenance, he feared the worst.

"Her Royal Highness, Rey Palpatine, Queen of Exegol," announced Artoo through a howling wind until Poe Dameron stepped forward and whispered something in his ear. "The Queen wishes to have all the formalities performed inside."

He nodded and went for her arm. She shied away from him at first, eyes wide and cautious.

"As slight as you are, you might blow away if I'm not here to block the wind," he joked.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded before taking his arm, and he couldn't help noticing her ice cold skin immediately. 

"Remind me to find every blanket in the kingdom for you and your envoy," he said as they passed through the doorway to the castle and out of the worst wind. 

The snow continued to fall in sheets, and Rey kept looking up and around nervously until his hands captured hers halfway to the main entrance. When she met his worried eyes, she shivered, and he hurried her inside. 

"Finally," she said when they were inside. "I thought I'd never feel warmth again."

"You forget what magic I possess; I'll make you warm again," he replied, touching her cheek.

For a moment, both forgot how to breathe as whispered words of treasured memories haunted them. He jerked his hand away, afraid he had accidentally broken their agreement. She only looked more sad. He helped her out of her snow-soaked, cold garments, and the servants assisted the rest of Rey's entourage. In the light of the fire, he saw that she was very pale and offered her the closest chair to the fire. 

"Thank you. I'd like those blankets as well," she said, voice scratchy as she took his hand and walked to the chair.

Just before she sat down, he leaned in, and she pushed him away roughly. He tried to ignore the feelings of rejection that ricocheted through him, how much she didn't want him close. 

"Don't kiss me! I'm ill. I'm afraid I'll give you whatever dreadful plague I have," she said, wincing and sitting down, pulling her legs against herself to stay warm.

Her explanation explained a few things, but he was still miserable. He could feel the beginnings of a headache come on, and he pinched his nose before he turned to face his servants.

"Blankets for the queen. Now," thundered Ben, his eyes and look taking no exception. "Find every blanket you have for all our newcomers."

True to form, his servants brought every blanket they could find in order to help the sick Queen.

Threepio shocked all by appearing first with two blankets. "Queen Rey, these are for you."

"Thank you, Threepio, but I cannot accept them," said Rey between coughs. "My people need them more than I do. I haven't been exposed like they have for that long ride."

"Of course. As you wish," said Threepio, looking a little cast-down but impressed that she put her subjects first.

Ben was annoyed but let it pass. Then Artoo came forward. "A blanket for you, Your Highness."

"No thank you. Finn still needs one," said Rey, shivering as she pointed out Finn to Artoo.

"Rey-"

"No, Ben. I put my people first, just as you do," she replied hotly, moving her legs to try to get warmer. 

Ben's frustration grew as servant after servant offered her a blanket, and she kept refusing them. She looked worse and worse, and she refused his pleas enough times that he finally lost it.

"If you won't accept blankets, then you're going to accept this," he growled, marching in front of her.

Everyone in the room stopped what they did, whether out of concern or morbid interest to see what he did, and how she responded. Neither was known for taking no well.

Her head lifted imperceptibly, eyes stony and challenging. "What do you intend to do, exactly? There's not enough blankets."

"Take all the ones from my room and give them to the rest of them. I'll take care of the queen," he commanded his servants before eyeing her angrily, hands coming forward. 

Her hands went to her hips. "I'd like to see you try-oof! Put me down!" she cried indignantly, kicking and squirming as he swept her into his arms.

"You liked this at one point," he commented dryly, shutting her up. "I think you'll enjoy this once you experience it." He carried her to an empty corner of the room and sat down, plopping her in his lap. "I'm going to meditate, and when I do, you're going to warm up. You're not leaving me until you do," he said, voice strangely calm. "I promise I'm not trying to hurt or kill you."

Finn and others stopped moving at his later words, and Ben grew more relieved. 

"I'd never suspect you of that." She tried to get up, but he restrained her. "Just what happens when you meditate?"

"You'll see," he said, grinning wickedly as all the servants finished moving the furniture far away from them, all too familiar with his meditation sessions. 

He closed his eyes, and rings of fire surrounded them at once. She looked on in wonder as the flames multiplied, independent of what was already there. Slowly the fire grew closer, and between that and the heat radiating from his body, she felt much warmer already. 

As he chanted in the old tongue of magic, she watched in fascination as the flames alternated in height. He felt her initial fear of the flames, and his hands pulled her more tightly to him.

Her nose crinkled when he stopped chanting, but soon she was shivering for an entirely different reason. 

"I need to touch your skin to help you warm up. I hope you don't like this outfit," he murmured in her ear before ripping a gigantic hole the length of her back. 

She cringed at the added cold, and then she melted into his warm touch as he pressed one of his hands against her back, slowly massaging up and down with heat. 

"Relax, Rey. You're safe now," he whispered, his hands embracing and massaging her in tandem as he closed his eyes. "Let go. Just feel."

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, trusting him implicitly. Soft chanting filled the hushed air, and no one really knew what to make of the king and queen as their breathing slowed and matched one another's, perfectly in sync. The flames continued to grow in intensity and then die down in a set frequency, a sort of dance created by it that all the newcomers watched, awestruck. His servants smiled and enjoyed seeing their king so at peace for the first time in a month. 

When Ben sensed that her body's temperature was normal, he stirred, nosing her hair away from her other ear.

"I'm satisfied. Do you wish to go free?"

"I do, but I don't," she said, her body losing all ease as she straightened up. "I could stay here all day with you, but I don't think it's wise."

"If you feel a fever come on, tell me. I'll break it in no time," he said, making her chuckle.

"I needed you last week. It was  _ unbearable _ then."

The flames disappeared, and she started to stand up, feet and legs wobbly from sitting so long. His arms caught her and held her close until she pushed away.

"You shouldn't be this close to me. I'll pass on my sickness to you," she repeated.

He nodded and watched as she made her way upstairs, remembering perfectly where her bedroom was. No more words were exchanged between them until supper, and even then, it was minimal. She was coughing and sneezing, and she avoided him, even going so far as to not want to ride. He ended up writing another letter to her because he was so frustrated at their lack of communication. 

They had always been so free and open with one another. Now, it was as though a wall had been constructed around each of them, only allowing the barest amount of communication and understanding between them, as well as showing only the drained versions of themselves. It was painful to experience. 

The next two weeks were even more painful than he had thought possible. Rey spent half of her time in her room and the other half watching him hold court or eating. They barely spoke, and there were so many things he would've liked to have discussed with her. She barely brought up anything unless she had very specific questions about something he decreed, and she never initiated touch with him. Her complete rejection of him stung in the worst of ways, especially after he had been so considerate the first day. Sure, he had forced her to do it, but it was for her own good! He refused to apologize for doing it. 

His attitude only got worse when he realized it was the first day of February, and she hadn't brought up the cottage at all. Worse, she was leaving. After exchanging parting gifts, she started going for the door, and that was when he remembered the bundle of letters he had written every day for the last six weeks. 

"Rey, wait."

She turned a healthier complexion toward him with significantly less signs of sickness besides the occasional, lingering cough. He had forced his healers to look at her, and she took their advice about taking some herbs, which seemed to have helped. Still, Rey looked at him as though he could burn her.

"I forgot to give you these earlier. I don't trust the messengers to deliver these to you. I  _ did  _ use all of the parchment you gave me," he confessed. "I'm glad to have more now. I hope you'll do me the honor of reading those letters."

Her mouth gaped at the pile of neatly folded, tied with red ribbon, and hand-stamped letters. The pile was almost as tall as her lower half of her arm. 

"You wrote all these...for me?"

Her tiny, awed voice was echoed by the wide eyes that continued to look up and down at the letters lovingly.

"Of course," he said, as though it were only natural to do so. "I hope you'll read them and enjoy a few."

Her head jerked up, and her arms flew out, surprising him with the force of her embrace as she tackle-hugged him. "Thank you. No one's ever-this is too much-"

"Never for you," he said, smiling warmly. He was at peace once more. 

"I'll read them all tonight, and reread them every day. I should write to you as well-"

"You don't have to-"

"I'm going to, whether you like it or not," she replied defiantly, challenging him with her look. "I'm allowed to spoil you, too."

"Then we'll have more letters to exchange when I see you," he said, more pleased than he let on. 

"One month. No more than that," she insisted. "I'll kidnap you myself and bring you there if I must."

"You're beginning to sound like me," he quipped.

She grinned. "Good. You're finally rubbing off on me."

His mouth gaped, and she took advantage of the situation to loop her arms around his neck and yank him down to her level for a bruising kiss. She nibbled and tasted him, and he let her explore to her heart's content, just satisfied she was kissing him again. 

If there was any doubt that she felt  _ something  _ for him beyond hate, she dissolved all such doubts with that kiss. Explosive and warm, it pulverized all his hurt feelings and frustration until all that was left was the burning need for  _ her.  _

When they broke apart, both saw the bruised lips and dilated pupils before remembering themselves. Both looked away guiltily, he smoothing his shirt and she straightening the pile of letters that got messed up in the tussle of lips and arms. 

"Well, good bye Ben. I hope you don't get sick," she said awkwardly as she walked backwards toward the door. 

"I'm never sick." She raised an eyebrow, and he added on a whisper, "It was worth it for that."

She nodded shyly before turning to greet her awaiting crew. Ben watched with sadness as she left, feeling as though she took a part of him with her. At least this time, there was no wind or snow, only subzero temperatures keeping the snow frozen in place.

Within two days, Ben was coughing and sneezing. He still didn't regret kissing her because of how good it had been. For too long, he had worried, and now he knew she felt it, too. 

It wasn't until he was in the throes of a fever that doubts crept back in, mostly with the voice of Snoke as he reminded Ben of all the reasons why he shouldn't trust her. Snoke's gravely voice haunted his waking hours as he thrashed in bed, but the worst thing was the dreams. The dreams always turned into nightmares of Rey holding him close, Snoke and Palpatine telling her to do it beside them. Telling her to get him sick on purpose, to kill him, to stab him. Worse, the recurring dream of before, of standing beside Rey only to have an arrow come at him, also came back, Snoke's voice always present. 

Snoke used to whisper kind, encouraging things, but then he revealed his true colors. Now, Snoke took every doubt Ben had and magnified them.

" _ She'll never love you. How could she love a pathetic, confused  _ boy _ like yourself?" _

_ "She'll come for you when you least expect it and crush you. You're weak, just like your family was." _

" _ She only kisses and touches you because she has to. She's sickened by you and wanted to get you sick." _

Quivering and broken, Ben barely survived the fever. No one but Artoo and Threepio were allowed inside his room, mostly because everyone had fire thrown at them or were afraid to enter the room of the miserable king.

"Sire-"

"What, Threepio?"

Ben continued to fume and mope in bed, carefully avoiding meeting Threepio's worried glance.

"S-sorry to disturb you again after being asked to be left alone, but-"

Exasperation filled his voice. "But what?"

"A package has arrived from Exegol for you, Sire. It seems Queen Rey heard of your illness. Would you like to see it?"

Ben's head and body snapped up from his prone position. "What?"

"Maz has taken the precaution to open it to ensure it was nothing that would harm you in your...delicate state of recovery," said Threepio, trying to be nice as Ben chuckled. 

"I'm an absolute monster. You can be honest," said Ben. "Send her in with it."

"You've been more angry of late, but you're still much better than you were before she came to power. You were inconsolable for so long, and we all felt dreadfully for you, then," said Threepio, opening the door. "She'll be right in."

Ben was touched by Threepio's honest words. It made him pause in the midst of his sickness. Maz entered slowly, a wrapped package in hand.

"Maz, I can't accept it. There's no point-"

"There's plenty," replied Maz, waving away his words. "Rey specifically says in this letter that you have to accept it, or else she'll come and give it to you herself."

He tried to laugh, but it came out as a cough instead. "I suppose I had that coming after her last visit."

"You did," agreed Maz, shaking her head. "I thought for sure you two were going to tear down the castle with the tension brewing there."

"What's the gift?" he asked warily, not liking being reminded of Rey's last visit.

"She made you a blanket. She hopes it will comfort you and help you heal faster, just as the rest of the castle does. We've all been worrying about you."

"She made me a blanket?"

Maz laughed at his inability to go beyond that statement. She handed him a flannel quilt before sitting beside him and reading the letter. With eyes unfocused and curious hands feeling the quilt all over, he listened to Maz and smiled weakly as Rey apologized profusely for getting him sick. He was pleased when she mentioned that she was fully recovered. It was then he lifted the quilt up to his nose, and he smelled Rey's scent still on it. He buried his face in it, breathing it in deeply and feeling like a fool because she had such an effect on him. 

When he finally pulled the blanket away and laid it on top of his others, he sat up. "Why are you still here, Maz?"

"Artoo and Threepio gave me worrisome reports of you while you had a fever. You were saying some dreadful things. Something's wrong. Tell Maz your troubles."

"It's hard to explain," said Ben, hedging and looking away as he sat in bed, leaning against numerous pillows.

"Do you know what your family's problem is? You make a big deal about every small thing imaginable," said Maz, point blank. 

Ben tried not to laugh because it hurt, but he did anyway, hacking loudly as his whole body reverberated with the cough. "You always did say that."

Maz shook her head. "Because it's true. All of you have good hearts, but the slightest disloyalty or mention of not getting your way turns all of you into whiny teenagers. Now, why are you struggling?"

He gulped. "It's related to Rey-"

Maz looked unsurprised. "Of course it is. When are you getting married? You pine after her so much that I thought you would've suggested you get married right away," said Maz, eyeing him.

"Is it so obvious? Does everyone see it?" he asked nervously. 

Maz huffed and shook her head. "Yes, silly boy. You're not known for your subtlety, and you became miserable when she arrived and rejected you. Now, why haven't you set a date?"

"Because we never actually planned to get married." He dropped that bomb, and Maz's quick intake of breath showed just how shocked she was. "Plus, I don't know if I can ever trust another Palpatine after what happened with Grandfather and Snoke," admitted Ben, glad to finally tell someone.

Maz let out a long breath before covering her face with her palms. "You Skywalkers."

"How can I? What if she's just as bad as Snoke? He was nice, too," insisted Ben, pointing outside. 

"Only to you and your parents. Everyone else hated his guts," replied Maz, surprising him. "On the other hand, everyone loves Rey. She's genuine and open."

"She always has been," admitted Ben, his eyes far away. "Except for-"

His face became pale, his eyes withdrawn. Maz grimaced and touched his frozen hand.

"When? It seems unlikely."

"When we decided not to bring up an intimate incident that occurred between us. It was...the best moment of my life," he said, cheeks blushing as he looked down. 

Maz's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Tell me you didn't compromise her."

"No!"

Still, his blush increased, even as dignified horror filled his voice.

"We came close, but never did it. I was comforting her. In the heat of the moment, it felt right."

"But?"

His face became stony as he considered how he felt after, especially when he heard her talking. 

"But neither of us trusted each other enough to go all the way."

Sighing, Maz patted his hand. "It sounds to me like you love her and want to trust her. You sound conflicted."

"I am! I've never been more conflicted," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "I want her, but I can't trust her."

She stood up, and her hands held his face tenderly. "My child, I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whatever you feel for her won't change."

He blinked and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "It still feels like a betrayal of my family."

"Did you ever consider the possibility that uniting the two families would heal the wound there?" asked Maz softly.

His eyes darted up. "No. Why should I?"

"Because you want to trust her."

"I do, but what happens when she betrays me? I wasn't attached to Snoke in the same way I am to her. What if I accidentally destroy the castle or bury my subjects in the process of dealing with betrayal?" he asked worriedly.

Maz embraced him. "There is something you must understand: you cannot deny the truth that is your family. There is much darkness and light within you, just as there has been in every other family member. Many chose to rise above the darkness. It is up to you to decide if the past determines the future, or not. Only you can choose your path."

She pulled away and prepared to leave. His speechless look followed her as she walked to the door. "You've made mistakes, just as everyone else has. So has Rey. Now, you can learn from them and try to finish what your Grandfather started, or not."

"To destroy Exegol?" He stared into her eyes, trying to understand. 

She shook her head. "No. To love his wife and family and rule his kingdom fairly." She started to close the door. "I will leave you now. You have much to decide while you rest. Close your eyes. Feel it, the light. It's always been there. It will guide you."

He laid down with Rey's quilt, snuggling into it and finding comfort. Then, he could finally close his eyes in peace. For another week, he was a horrible patient, taking every poultice and brew from his healers until he was completely healed. By the end of it, all the swirling thoughts and emotions couldn't take away one important truth: he had fallen for Rey. He was still afraid, though. Afraid to open his heart, be vulnerable, and love her. 

He would need to see something else from her. He wasn't sure what, but when he saw it, he would know. 

The first day he was allowed to walk outside, he was greeted loudly by all of his subjects. Some gave gifts while others told him of their prayers and offerings to see him well once more. Better yet, the sun was shining, the chill in the air more manageable as the tail end of winter began with the beginning of March days away.

As he rode for the first time, he was grateful for all that he had, and he vowed to serve and protect his kingdom with all that he had. In that respect at least, he could fulfill his Grandfather's wishes and make his country safe and prosperous, without hate or fear.

The next day brought news from his spies in Exegol, reminding him again of why he remained suspicious of Rey: there was a steady flurry of activity at his grandparents' cottage. People within Exegol were rebuilding, preparing for spring with their farms, and more. At some point, he would have to confront her about the cottage; for now he was afraid.

He wasn't ready to have his heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Last Dregs of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben visits Rey, and there are some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely klutzybriefing for beta reading this! If you haven't checked out her fics, you should!! :D 
> 
> In honor of my birthday, you get a chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Everything participated in the cycle of life. Just as death and decay helped feed new life, so the death and quiet of winter gave way to new life in the spring. 

As Ben rode toward Exegol, he saw winter slowly start to fade away, the whole earth coming out of hibernation to be renewed once more. New grass tentatively poked out. Birds twittered about, and squirrels began making nuisances of themselves again. Everywhere, new life rose from its rest, and the earth seemed ready to give once more.

Until he entered Exegol. 

There, winter's icy clutches clung to the barren wasteland, the dead trees all devoid of life, whether nests or leaves. 

Ben sincerely hoped that Rey's coldness was at an end. He wasn't sure he could deal with another greeting like the last one.

She met him at the entrance to the castle, along with many villagers who all waved with her. It was very encouraging until he dismounted and approached Rey. She offered him a hand, her face carefully devoid of all emotion, and his heart sunk. She was either uninterested or afraid, not willing to take the chance. 

If she wasn't, then neither was he. 

"Queen Rey, thank you for the warm welcome. I'll thank you to leave your germs in Exegol next time," he said, making her cringe slightly while the people all around her laughed. 

He knelt and kissed her ungloved hand, watching the blush that started to form on her face. When he noticed that her other hand held the missing glove, he snuck it out of her hand and put it back on her. When his head lifted, the sweetest smile filled her face.

"Thank you, Ben. Shall we head inside?"

"What, no kiss for your betrothed?"

Both royals paused at the sudden exclamation from the crowd, which led to others.

"And after he traveled so far to see you?"

"You've been separated for so long. Kiss him!"

Rey ducked her head as Ben tried to hide his grin. It seemed his servants weren't the only ones who noticed or were interested in them as a couple.

When she looked up, he cupped her face gently, a twinkle in his eye. "For the kingdom?"

She saw the mischief and grinned. "Always. For the kingdom."

His thumb rubbed along her jaw as he leaned in. "We can't let them down."

"Perish the-mmf!"

He decided to try something different with that kiss. Instead of rushing in and embarrassing both of them, he chose to take it slow and really savor the kiss. He could taste citrus and something else sweet, perhaps chocolate, as he angled their faces and explored her thoroughly. Her hands subtly encouraged him as they tugged his hair, urging him closer. 

When he took his fill, her tongue found his and explored his mouth. She would've likely continued longer were it not for the catcalls from the crowd surrounding her. 

"I trust you have a schedule for us?" he asked as they headed inside from the cold.

"I do. I hope you like land and property disputes. This week is dedicated to it."

They fell into a rhythm similar to before the fateful day in the cottage. Meals were still awkward because everyone gave him odd looks. Only Finn was brave enough to say something after the first meal. 

"You hurt or break her heart again, and you'll be answering to me. I don't care if she doesn't want us speaking. Your unrelenting, cold stoicism is not appreciated here."

"Am I really that unfeeling and stiff? How is she now?" asked Ben, worried for her after his initial reception. 

"You leave no room for error and expect much of everyone, and it scares some in the army, and even some of your advisors," said Finn, shocking Ben. "How else do you think she has spies?"

Ben stumbled out a response. "I, I honestly don't know. I've always strived to protect my citizens, and I assumed that others liked her more than me. I wouldn't blame them."

"Huh." Ben's honesty left Finn speechless as he peered at him, looking for something in his face, the normal mask lifted for a second. "You really do care."

Ben scrunched up his face, his brow creasing. "Excuse me?"

"About the people. Rey says it, but I always struggled with it." Finn looked him up and down once more. "You care about us, but you're more worried about her."

"Of course I am," snapped Ben. "She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment."

"And yet you do it," remarked Finn. "Why?"

"Because we agreed to it. I won't go against her wishes."

Again, Finn was silent as new understanding lit his eyes. 

"How has she been?" asked Ben, feeling more courageous before he stepped closer and moved his right hand close, as though to grab Finn by his tunic. "Tell me."

"She's been miserable."

Ben inwardly chastised himself before stepping back and turning to leave. "Thank you."

Finn still gave him odd looks after that, but they weren't so pointed or angry at least. Nonetheless, Rey eventually asked her friends not to eat with them out of courtesy to Ben. It made them more hostile toward him, but he didn't care. Despite the lack of people, though, their interactions and conversation were still minimal. 

When they rode, completely alone, Rey asked more questions, mostly related to the disputes they heard. She never brought up the cottage, and neither did he. It was slowly becoming a sore spot for him, as he had much attached to that cottage, regardless of how much paint was chipped off or how broken down it was. 

All thoughts of the cottage, however, were abandoned when an absurdly large man appeared alone at the end of their day for hearing disputes. Rey shivered unpleasantly, and it took Ben several moments to remember that he had seen the ugly man in Rey's memories. 

Had he hurt Rey?

At noticing Rey's fear, his hands balled into fists. Rey's hands stilled his.

"No. He raised me. It wasn't a good or happy childhood, but he did do that."

"That's right, girl. I did raise you, and because of it, I ought to be given something for doing the whole kingdom that service instead of just letting you starve on the street," said the rotund man.

"Unkar, you barely fed or clothed me. You didn't do much, and much of what you did benefited you more than it did me. Think about what you're asking; everyone knows who you are and what you're like," replied Rey, exasperated and clearly not wanting to deal with him.

"I'm not leaving until I'm rewarded."

He folded his arms, and all were at a stalemate. 

"Unkar Plutt, you will receive nothing. I suggest you leave and go home before it's dark," said Rey, becoming annoyed after he stood there for fifteen minutes.

"I won't take no sass from you, girl," said Unkar, causing Ben to jump up defensively and place himself between Unkar and Rey. Rey smiled at the behavior while her friends and advisors all looked on in shock, their surprise only increasing as Ben reprimanded Unkar. 

"Think of who you're addressing. You're addressing your Queen, you insignificant fool! Do you have any notion of how powerful she is? She could have you thrown out of her protection or kill you on the spot. Show some respect."

"I'll do no such thing. You have no power here, fake king. You'll never be as powerful or great as your grandfather. I could have you killed-"

Ben's fists appeared, but he never had a chance to respond. Unkar had barely spoken, and Rey jumped from her seat without thinking, a hand lashing forward, and with it, struck Unkar through the heart with lightning and killed him.

All those in attendance stared at her in awe, none more than Ben. He wanted to run up to her, comfort her, and kiss her senseless. She didn't have to do it, as he would've happily punished the man, but seeing her do it made him hope that perhaps she had not been turned by her advisors yet. 

Her lip trembled, and it was the only sign he noticed that she was upset. He rushed to her side as she held it together long enough to say, "If  _ anyone  _ is found threatening the King of Naboo, a similar punishment awaits you. He is under  _ my _ protection."

Her voice was tremulous at the end, clearly shaken by her actions. His need to protect and comfort her took over, and he quickly escorted her out of court. As soon as they reached the stairs, he saw the silent tears, and he stood in front of her, shielding her from the view of anyone. For a few moments, she wept quietly into his chest, anger and fear making her visibly shake. 

"You're safe now, Rey. I've got you. You did nothing wrong."

He held her close, providing solid support and much compassion as he knew all too well what it was like to unleash dark magic upon others. When she was slightly recovered, they went upstairs.

When they came to her door, he stopped, arms opening to her once more. "Do you want to be left alone, or would you like company?"

She flung herself into his outstretched arms, and he headed inside her room, sitting beside her on the bed. Her sobs became audible as soon as the door closed, and he hauled her into his lap not long after they sat. She soaked his clothing with tears, gripping the front of his shirt for support as she babbled incoherently that she was sorry or that she hadn't meant to do it. His arms alternated between cradling her lightly and squeezing her tightly when the sobs were too painful to listen to. 

Over time, he slid one arm under her knees and hauled her closer to him, supporting her back with his other arm. As her sobs became fewer and softer, she leaned into his chest and rubbed her face up and down.

The problem with that kind of movement was that the constant contact and caresses woke up other parts of his body that needed to stay quiet, especially then. 

"Do you want to talk about it or about him?" he asked when the tears stopped for at least five minutes. 

Talking distracted him, and he hoped it would curb her cuddling tendencies. It did distract him, but it only increased her cuddling as she slipped her legs underneath her and pressed as much of her upper body as she could against him, happy to lean into him and rest safely in his arms. 

"My parents sold me for drinking money, or so he told me. Now I wonder, but they abandoned me. Left me in the street, like he said. He saw that I could squeeze into tiny places, so he took me in to scavenge items and steal for him. He always told me that they owed him, and I've been curious if that was the truth. Now I'll never know."

Fresh tears came, and he hugged her close. 

"Sounds like he treated you poorly. You were better off without him," he said, feeling her nod more than hearing a response.

"But he didn't deserve  _ that _ . All I had wanted to do was stand up for you. He said such hurtful things to you, and I couldn't, I just couldn't let them go-"

"Shh, Rey. I understand all too well. You didn't mean to. It's not your fault. He was warned." She didn't like that answer, so he added, "That was how I acted when my parents died. It was painful; you lash out sometimes." He stopped to take her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I understand better than anyone how you feel. The shame is unavoidable, but don't let that fear of yourself and your power overcome you. Or worse, don't let it blind you to all the good you do."

She nodded. "You're such a good person, Ben. I was so  _ angry  _ when he spoke-"

"I saw. Your reflexes are better than mine," he said, making her chuckle lightly. 

" _ No one _ hurts those I care about," she said, meeting his eyes. "Especially you."

His heart beat faster, and he felt himself fall for her a little more. It was becoming easier and easier to trust her. 

"You deserve so much," she said, leaning closer.

Their breaths mingled, and he felt the tension rise between them. This was dangerous.

"Not as much as you," he replied, stroking her cheek and tucking stray hairs behind her ear. "You're much more selfless than me."

"I'm not sure about that. When I see what you sacrifice and do for your subjects-"

"Rey, I killed a whole village by accident. That will always haunt me," he said, hanging his head. 

"It was only once, though," she protested.

"Just as it's the same for you," he replied, making her eyes widen in understanding. "When I was recovering from the plague you gave me-"

"I tried to warn you-"

"I regret nothing," he said, meaning it. 

He knew he'd do it again just to have that kiss with her a hundred or a thousand times. 

He loved her. He knew it then as he beheld her, seeing her face as the most beloved and the only one he wanted to see. It hit him hard, but he knew it was the truth.

"As I was saying," he continued, "while I recovered, I had an interesting chat with an old family friend, the one who made that picture of me in the locket you're wearing."

She grinned and opened the locket that was always proudly displayed on her. "What did the friend say?"

"She told me that you cannot deny the truth that is your family." Her face became concerned, but he shook his head. "There is much darkness and light within us both. It is up to us to decide if the past determines the future, or if we grow beyond what we are and to choose to be better. Only we can choose."

"What did you choose?" she asked, touching his face.

"I choose love, family, and duty," he said, leaning into her touch. "Always."

She nodded in agreement and smiled, adjusting her position so that she was kneeling, her legs sandwiching his before sitting in his lap properly. He hoped she didn't feel the bulge that had started to form and refused to go away, 

Her curious eyes met his, and he knew he had been discovered. However, she surprised him by placing her hands on his shoulders and thrusting against him. He groaned, and her eyes closed as her head tilted back. When she repeated the action, his cock jumped, and his hands pulled her in for a kiss, needing to touch and taste more of her. 

One kiss led to two, then three, then featherlight kisses across her cheeks and sloppy kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She moaned her approval and rolled her hips eagerly, her legs latching around him to bring them closer, to feel more. 

"Ben,  _ please." _

In his mind, he knew that was the signal to stop before they went too far. However, when she looked at him like that, with love and such naked longing, all he wanted was to give her exactly what she needed. Comfort. Love. Belonging. 

"Tell me what you want."

"You. Just you, Ben," she breathed, kissing him as she lowered herself onto him again. 

His heart was pounding too quickly, and he felt as though his pants were going to burst from all the blood and stimulation she gave him as she dry humped him. 

"Let me help you," he urged, his hips rising to meet hers as his hands tried to hold her. "Tell me what you need. I'll give you anything."

"I want to know I'm not beyond love," she said, growing serious.

"You could never do that," he said, kissing her repeatedly as he got an idea. 

Pulling away gently, he watched her face fall and grow curious as he laid her down. 

"Ben?"

"Let me give you this, Rey. Let me show you," he said, pushing her dress up. 

She helped him, pulling the skirts up to her waist. He slid her legs apart, kissing the insides of them as he traveled up.

"Let me show you how much I value you, how I treasure each part of you," he said between kisses. "You could never be beyond love. I'll memorize every beauty mark and scar you have."

She squirmed as her hips lifted, wanting friction. "Ben."

"This isn't something you rush, Rey. Not when you've imagined it as much as I have," he said, quieting her. 

When he was midway up her thighs, he began licking and sucking the skin, enjoying the taste of her slick that gathered on her legs. Her moans grew louder with each slash of his tongue. 

"I could devour just you for dinner. I'd be satisfied with that," he said, pushing her legs apart for better access. "You'd let me, wouldn't you?"

“Yes, as long as you, oh yes!"

He licked a stripe down her seam, sliding his tongue in and savoring her unique flavor. Soon, he was eating her out hungrily, one step closer to destroying her with each new lick. He grew further aroused by the sounds of his licking her soaked folds and her animalistic grunts and breathy love words as he consumed her. Her legs pressed him in further before he came up for breath. 

"Ben, I'm close. Please-"

He brought a finger forward, finding the small bundle of nerves from before and circling it. Within seconds, she clamped down around him as her nails scraped his back and scalp, needing him closer as she screamed her release. He barely kept his eyes up high enough, but he managed to watch her as pleasure took over, relishing how she covered his face with her release. The force of her orgasm almost tipped him over the edge, and he continued to lick her clean after she came. 

When he finally lifted his head, he met her glassy, dazed eyes.

"How do you feel, Rey?"

"Invincible, though tired," she said through a yawn. "That was the most-oh, it was the best-"

"Thank you," he said, kissing her legs one last time before getting up to lay beside her.

When she saw that his cock was jutting out, her hand wrapped around him, sliding up and down it slowly. 

"One day, I'm going to return the favor," she promised before stopping at the base of him and spreading out her fingers and touching his balls through his clothes. "What are these?"

"Those are-Rey!"

Her other hand reached over so that she grasped his cock and balls, her leg briefly touching his tip. He came with a howl, laying beside her and adjusting her skirts as she stroked him more. 

"I need to go," he said.

Her hands fled from his soiled pants to his waist. "Stay. Please."

He sighed, unable to resist her. "Just for a little while."

She nodded and cuddled next to him, sighing happily. "Thank you, Ben."

He whispered, "You're welcome, Rey."

He remained there for a time, until he was sure she had fallen asleep. Then, he left and informed her servants who seemed worried about them not coming down for supper. In the morning, his bed felt colder and emptier than ever, and Maz's advice to set a date haunted him.

If he was being honest with himself, he loved her. It scared him, but seeing and being with her the day before had shown just how far he would go for her. Was he ready to fully trust? Almost. There was just the issue of the cottage, and he refused to bring it up.

Once she did, he would admit his feelings and ask her if they could marry in earnest. Seeing her at court showed him that she was clever, quick on her feet, and capable. 

Unfortunately, when he saw her at breakfast the next morning, she seemed to withdraw from him again, sticking to the same pattern as the last time they had become intimate. 

He told himself it was fine, but it annoyed him. She had said she wanted honesty, but she wasn't acting honestly. The next several days continued like that, all conversation during riding gone, and she never touched him. Now he understood how she felt when he did that to her, and he hated it. 

The day before he left, he was walking through the halls, returning a book to the library when he heard whispers. He crept up on them, curious. 

"He knows too much, and she's listening to him."

"More than that. She's protecting him."

"Something has to be done."

He heard enough. He broke their unspoken rule and went to Rey in her study to confront her.

"Your advisors are corrupt. They're plotting something."

"They're always planning. There's much to be done, and I've asked a lot of them," she said, dismissing him.

"It's not that. It's what they say in reference to me-"

"Are you listening in on their conversations?" she asked, standing up, eyes on fire. 

"Yes."

She took two steps forward. "Why?" 

"Because I've always had a bad feeling about them, and it's only gotten worse with time. They don't like me or approve of us being together."

"Ben, they're very supportive of us. They've told me numerous times. You can trust them," she said loyally. 

"I can't. I'm sorry, Rey, but this is one area where we must disagree. I've had too many run-ins with bad advisors," he said, grimacing at the thought of the last one. "Don't trust them with everything. Better yet, you should find new ones."

"I'll keep who I please, seeing as we're not married yet," she replied tartly. 

He yearned to point out that she said the word yet, but felt it would lessen his odds of winning with her. 

"You don't trust my judgement?" he asked, making her turn red.

"Me? What about you? You don't trust mine!"

"Given where you live, that's perfectly reasonable! They all come from-"

He stopped short, realizing too late what he was going to say, showing his true feelings. It was too late, though. She understood perfectly.

Her voice was ice cold as she stepped forward. "From whom, Ben? From the very person who is responsible for me to even be alive?"

"Yes," he said, his mouth dry and tongue sticking to the side of his mouth. 

"Will you ever trust me? Truly?" she asked.

"If you won't keep secrets from me, yes," he returned, growing more angry. "I've been upfront since we started battling how I feel about Palpatines. That's why I wanted that pact. You, on the other hand-"

He stopped again before he mentioned the cottage. He refused to do so on principle. 

"I must either have poor judgment or be colluding with them all this time on your demise, right?" she asked acidly before brushing past his gaping mouth and opening the door. "Feel free to see yourself out."

"Of this room or Exegol?" he quipped bitterly.

"At the moment, I don't care."

He stormed out, and when he saw that it was almost dusk, he cursed. He went without supper that night, choosing to stew in his room and see no one. In the morning, breakfast was tense, and he was ready to leave soon after.

He did have a gift for her, along with the few letters he managed to write outside of the sickness, but he was feeling childish and spiteful. She could go without that once. The only thing he wanted to give her was the letter he had agonized over the night before instead of sleeping, to try to explain himself. All of the things for her sat at the bottom of his coat pocket as he watched his stuff be loaded, and he avoided all eye contact with her. 

She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. She followed him outside, and just before he mounted his horse, she came forward, looking sheepish. She handed him a box before kissing his cheek.

"Can't break tradition," she said, her fingers lingering on his.

He shouldn't over-analyze her words and actions, but he was. The kiss was brisk and businesslike, but the way her hand remained, as though afraid of losing the contact, made him wish for those quiet moments when they shared a bed together, when all was perfect and at peace. She was his anchor, and he was losing her.

"We can't," he agreed, kissing her cheek in return and giving her his gifts and letters. "I hope you'll think better of me before you visit in late April."

She huffed and conceded, "I'm sure I will. It's hard for me to stay mad at you for long."

"It'll be spring by then. Naboo will be beautiful. We'll take walks every day," he said, remembering how his mother used to do so with him, letting him chase after butterflies. "Good bye, Rey."

She met his eyes, and he thought he saw tears in hers. He had to be mistaken.

"Safe travels, Ben."

He still left with a bitter taste in his mouth, mostly because the advisors and Palpatine's legacy were standing between him and Rey. His distrust and hate of them increased, and his belief in her increased tenfold when he discovered that she had written him letters as well, one for every one he sent. Each one had comments about her and how much she had loved his letters before ending with questions for him. 

Her letters were his only consolation for the first two weeks back. He kept hearing more about the cottage, and he found an outlet for his more destructive tendencies by taking up pottery, as suggested by Maz. When that wasn't enough, he scared his servants and was curt with all, at least until news came from Exegol, this time in the form of a piece of parchment that was being hung in every village and public place within Exegol. 

He was shocked to discover that all the facts and history he had shared with her were finally being disseminated among the common folk in Exegol, who all believed contrary things based on Rey's stories to him. 

Better yet, the following week brought out a second piece of parchment with even more information and new laws she was instituting based on what she had seen in Naboo. He was amazed that she had been allowed to do it, but he assumed that her advisors all hated her and him most. 

As his castle finished preparations for her visit, he was sad as he realized that the anniversary of his parents' deaths drew nigh and would occur during Rey's visit. He hoped he could escape her for that day, as his servants all knew how  _ touchy _ he was then. 

However, he was still more hopeful as signs of spring began to appear. More flowers were popping up, especially the colorful tulips, and the snow was replaced entirely by rain and thunderstorms that fed the flowers. The dead of winter had finally given way to the new life of spring, and he hoped that such a renewal would also occur between him and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	6. Spring and Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns of Ben's tragic history with Snoke. There is much hurt/comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love! Sorry about the delay, but I'm back! And the epilogue has been written, so these last two chapters should be coming out much faster!

It seemed the weather in Naboo just didn't like Rey and her party. On the day of her arrival in the middle of June, Ben stepped out into a raging thunderstorm. He grumbled and waited under awnings until he could see her party in the distance, and then he braved the pouring rain while everyone else stayed inside, afraid of catching cold or being struck by lightning. 

Ben stood stalwart in the entranceway to the castle, his long hair plastered to his face, giving him a wet dog look in all his robes. He was worried about Rey until he saw a slight change in color right above Rey and her party. When he looked closer, he realized why.

Rey was riding in her carriage again, but she was leaning out the window, her right palm facing up as an invisible umbrella existed over her whole entourage, the rain directed around them so none of them got wet.

Ben had never been so jealous. Why hadn't he thought of that with earth? 

So a pillar of earth with a spherical top suddenly lifted up behind him and created a shelter for him. 

As the pillar appeared, he was almost positive that the bubble around Rey's party jumped and jiggled, as though Rey was laughing or had run over a bump. No matter. As soon as the caravan of horses and carriages stopped, Rey stopped and waved before pointing at the rain.

"You look a little wet there, My King."

"Not all of us can control the water, My Queen."

She smirked. He flicked his wrist, and all the horses whinnied and jumped slightly as the earth just behind the group molded into the outer layer of a half-sphere that reached to the castle gate, protecting all of the party from the rain. Then he smirked triumphantly.

"But I'll certainly do my part to welcome you to Naboo."

She stuck her tongue at him playfully, and he felt his heart warm, knowing that she didn't completely hate him. Soon after, she was out of her carriage and barreling toward him, entering his open arms. He was quick to capture her and pick her up, and she yanked his head down to hers for a kiss that could've melted any frozen heart. 

"Hi, Ben," she greeted. "I've missed you. I'm sorry about our fight, for some of the things I said at the end."

"I'm sorry for listening in and not trusting you. I've been miserable," he admitted, their noses touching. 

"We'll make up for it now," she promised. 

"We will."

Once everyone was inside, the ground went back to normal, and Ben and Rey kept up a lively conversation the rest of the day, most of it light and regarding who could do bigger, more impressive things with their magic. 

"There's no end to the things that are possible," said Rey as they finished supper.

"It's true. I only wish that the darker abilities could be tamed or moderated more so that they cause less destruction, especially if done accidentally," he said, remembering the day his parents were murdered.

"Do you think it could be?" she asked, surprising him with how serious she sounded. "I'd like to learn that after what happened with Unkar Plutt."

"The library is old and vast. There's only one way to find out," he said, making her eyes light up.

"Perhaps we could visit there after our nightly ride?"

He was happier than he would admit out loud that she mentioned it, and he nodded. They had barely begun the ride before Rey jumped in without preamble.

"My advisors didn't want to spread the truth on those parchments that you saw. They kept insisting it was all lies, that I was being unfairly influenced by you through your magic."

"Despite the stories shared by all? They still think I can control people?"

She hung her head. "Yes. They're not as supportive as I thought. They think there is some other kind of magic afoot, influencing my decisions."

"Which is ridiculous, as Skywalkers never did that. Palpatine said he could, but I don't think he could," scoffed Ben.

"Well, in any case, I posted the history on the parchments. I don't want anyone else being misinformed like I was for so long."

"Of course. You're much stronger than them, and you're willing to do the right thing when it presents itself," he replied, slowing down as they came to a patch of trees, their usual stopping point.

That night, the moon was hidden by clouds, the earth darker and quieter. The threat of rain was still there, but neither one feared it. 

"Do you trust my judgement?" she asked after dismounting her horse. 

"Yes, except when it comes to your advisors," he replied, leading her toward the trees. "I know I should give them a chance, but I've been crossed too many times."

"It must have been some betrayal. What happened?" she asked.

"A good question for another day," he replied, his eyes becoming sad. "That day is coming soon."

"What day is that?" she asked earnestly, reaching for his face. "Ben?"

"When my parents were murdered." He willed his body not to shake, but it still felt fresh, as though it had happened yesterday instead of three years ago. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I'm sorry."

Her arms reached around his waist, and his followed suit, clinging to her with the knowledge that she understood all too well the pain of losing parents, of them being ripped from his arms without a goodbye.

All he had ever wanted was their love and support. To be held and wanted by them. That need for love and closeness turned into a weakness when he trusted Snoke, so he tried to destroy it and lost himself in the dark side of magic. However, the need had never left, had never been fully quashed. Now, it was satisfied in a way he hadn't expected as she slid her hands up his back and held him as though she wanted nothing more than him.

"I want to understand, Ben. I know we said no more secrets, but it seems like there are deeper ones we still hide. Do you think I'm hiding anything from you?"

"My parents' death will always haunt me," he said, pulling back to look her in the eye, not willing to come out and admit his suspicions, as they were feeling more and more groundless when he was around her. "You tell me, Rey: are you doing anything that makes you uncomfortable not telling me?"

"No. I think you'd like everything I'm doing," she replied, a hand coming up to caress his cheek as she smiled. "I've got a special surprise for you when you visit next."

Was it related to the cottage? It made him curious as to why so many people came, and she didn't seem bothered at all. He nodded, finally satisfied that all would be revealed soon.

"I'm looking forward to it." In the background, thunder rumbled, and he knew the rain was coming. "We should go."

"Wait." Her hand arrested his, pulling him under the shade of the new, leafy branches before kissing him.

Her mouth opened against his, and he opened eagerly, seeking her and her taste as their tongues clashed and played, their hands wandering until Rey's were latched onto his hair and back. His moved to cradle her butt and waist so he could lift her up and press her back against a tree trunk for support when he began kissing her neck. 

They stopped when the sky opened up, pouring rain upon them. Rey giggled and threw out her hands, loving the feel of the rain, and he watched her with admiration. 

"We should go back before either of us gets sick," he said, gently putting her down. 

She didn't like the separation based on the frown she wore, so she took his hand, and no more rain touched either.

"I bet I can keep this up the entire ride."

He grinned. "If you can, I've got some Corellian whiskey that'll revive you."

"I prefer your kisses," she replied glibly. 

"One or both could be found in the quiet darkness of the library," he said, helping her up.

Her eyes gleamed with something wicked. "Good. If I win, I get both."

She dashed off, and he had to kick Whisper into action to almost catch up. She still won, so he showed her where his father stashed his good stuff, each taking a glass from the decanter kept behind a panel next to books on gambling. 

After making a toast to summer, he took a small sip of his glass and watched in shock as she knocked the whole glass back in one go. 

"That  _ is _ smooth. I'd like one more, please."

"I like a girl who can hold her whiskey," he said, finishing his to keep up with her before pouring another glass for each. "Let's see you do it again."

"You forget that children are introduced to spirits early in Exegol," she replied, drinking that one just as fast. 

He finished his and led her to the books they needed. She held books while he used his fire magic to create a flame to read titles. Soon, they had six books to read, which were dropped on a table between two leather armchairs. 

"These smell old and comfortable. I love the smell of leather," said Rey as she ran her hand along the back side of both chairs. When she came to the one where he sat, she ruffled his hair before straddling his lap, the smell of whiskey strong on her breath. 

"Why don't you want to talk about what happened those two times we shared so much intimacy?" she asked, playing with the curls around his face caused by the rain. 

Her hips rolled against his, he became hard immediately, unable to resist meeting her hips. Her closeness and the alcohol left him tongue-tied. "I, uh, I thought talking about it made you uncomfortable-"

"Truly, Ben?"

He paused and tried to think clearly, but it was hard. The alcohol was muddling his brain, and Rey's proximity distracted him. He was trying so hard not to think about the way she crawled over his body, claiming it and melding to it. 

"Yes. It also let me not think about it when I wasn't ready," he said, tracing the outlines of her lips, the alcohol making him brave. "I've never been attracted to another woman before, and I'm scared of how much I want you."

She pulled his hands away from her mouth, forcing him to meet her eyes. He saw something shining in them, something soft and fierce. 

"I've never been more afraid in my life, and I'm  _ never  _ afraid," she admitted. "But there's something about you, something different."

He nodded. "It doesn't matter how many barriers I put around my heart; you always manage to-"

"-break down every single one of them," she said, finishing his sentence. Her hand motioned between them, her lower body rocking against his languidly. "Yes. I want this."

"I want  _ you _ ," he growled, and her body shivered in anticipation. "Only you."

Her face leaned in expectantly. "Kiss me. Show me." Her arms looped around his neck. "I want you to press me up against the wall of books and show me how you feel."

He stood up, cradling her close as he found the darkest nook in the library and leaned her back against the wall. As she pressed her body against his, she felt his arousal against her stomach, and she moaned. 

"I fantasize about you every night," he said, trying to undo the stays on the back of her dress. "I've never been so lonely. My bed's so empty."

She nodded eagerly. "It's so cold." She tried to help him with her dress, but it refused to budge. She groaned, and Ben grew impatient.

"Do you like this dress?" he whispered. 

"Not particularly-oh!"

He pulled a small dagger from a hidden pocket and sliced the front of the dress open, destroying the dress and chemise.

"Much faster," he murmured, both sighing happily as his fingers lovingly caressed her breasts, watching her sensitive nipples respond instantly to his touch. "I've missed these." His eyes found hers. "I've missed you."

"I'm yours, Ben," she said in a small voice. "Take me. Make me yours."

He buried his face in her chest, and both hissed at the contact. Her legs wrapped around his waist, thrusting against him, and he kissed every bit of skin he could find, needing all of her. 

As his lips found a pebbled peak and sucked, she cried his name, begging him for more. He was on the verge of doing so when the main door to the library squeaked open.

"Hello? Is someone in here?"

Rey groaned as Ben closed his eyes in frustration. "Yes, Threepio. I'm looking for books."

The light from the hallway increased, as though a candle were brought in. "Oh, My King! Allow me to assist you-"

"No! I mean, no thank you. I found them and will be out shortly," called Ben, annoyed at having to stop. He slowly lowered Rey, and she made the best of her ruined dress. 

"That's very good. Have you, perchance, seen Queen Rey? Several of her staff are worried and looking for her. I thought I heard a feminine voice in here," said Threepio, making Rey close her eyes in frustration. 

"I'm with Ben, Threepio. Please tell my party that I'm safe with Ben. We were researching, and now we're about to retire to bed."

"Oh, most excellent! I'll tell them at once."

"We'll continue this another time," Ben promised softly, kissing her one more time before they left. 

"You better, or I'll join you in your bedroom," she warned. 

"One of my favorite fantasies," he said, grinning and taking her hand. "Let's join Threepio."

Soon they were upstairs, and sleep didn't come easy for either. Thankfully, the next few days brought more time for the engaged couple to chat and discover more about moderating their abilities, and for once, they didn't act as though nothing happened. 

Just as Rey got used to their joking around and companionable ease, Ben's mood changed overnight. Ben felt bad that she had to deal with his coldness, but the anniversary of his parents' death was two days away. He continued to withdraw from her, spending less and less time with her until the fateful day, when he simply disappeared into the family crypt to mourn their loss alone. 

He knelt there, tears in his eyes and feeling more powerless and confused than ever. He would've stayed on his knees all day were it not for the tentative knock at the stairs leading to the crypt. 

"Go away!"

He wanted no one to see him at his worst, with red eyes from tears and barely any sleep the last few days, not to mention a desire to destroy everything in sight. He growled when he heard steps venture down, seeing him haggard and unkempt. 

"I said-"

"I know what you said."

He froze. All the bluster and thunder in his voice vanished as he watched Rey step cautiously down the steps. When he saw the tears in her eyes, he felt a new wave of self-loathing fill him. He bowed his head to the ground, hiding his face from her and not wanting her pity. 

"I don't want to do this right now," he tried, voice muffled.

"Yeah, neither do I."

His eyes poked out, shocked to hear her so close and saying that. The hurt in her eyes was overwhelming as she stood there, hands fisted and lips trembling. His voice shook. "Rey, please-"

She choked down a sob, falling to the ground to embrace him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he dove into her open arms, his face just beneath her neck as his arms circled her waist.

"It hurts."

"Shh, it's alright, Ben. I'm here." She kissed his forehead and tenderly carded her fingers through his hair. 

"It hurts so much. Three years, Rey. Three years."

"I know. Your servants told me what today was. I wish you had told me," she said, no condemnation in her words. "I don't want you to be alone. Not during this."

"Always have." The iron grip around her waist loosened slightly, his hands spreading apart to slide purposely up and down her back, taking in her familiar curves and drawing strength from her presence. "Don't know any other way."

"Now you do. You'll always have me," she soothed, kissing his hair. "I promise."

He took a shuddering breath. "Thank you."

The two stayed in that position for another hour, each sob pulled from him as painful for her as it was him. 

His right hand found her hair, playing with it. When he realized that it was fully down, he glanced up. "Rey, I-"

"I know what you're going to say. I changed my hair," she said, cradling his face, "since you always pull it apart anyway. I thought, maybe if I did, you'd notice me-"

"I  _ always  _ notice you," he replied, kissing her. "I can't help it. I'm drawn inexplicably to you. But I don't want to burden you with this...mess."

She sniffed, new tears falling. 

"Rey, please. I know now I should've told you, but, I can't handle your tears, too-"

Her fingers stopped him. "They're happy tears, Ben." She rested her forehead against his. "Happy because you let me stay and didn't shut me out now. I know. I get it. I do the same thing." 

"But-"

Her fingers shushed him again, her eyes daring him to speak again. "But I want to share this burden with you. I want to share all your burdens, if you'll let me. You've done so much for me; let me help you."

Her thumbs swiped across his cheeks, just under his eyes. He gulped in a breath, afraid to tell her all.

"It's a story of failure. So much unnecessary pain if I had-"

"What ifs won't help you heal," she interrupted. "Tell me what happened."

Mentally preparing himself, he slowly let go of her until only their hands were intertwined, legs crossed. "Four years ago, I met a man by the name of Richard. He told me he had been banished from Exegol because he supported my family's rule, and he gave me so much good information about Exegol that I thought I could trust him."

Her hands squeezed his, urging him to go on when he found it hard to breathe.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I asked my family to make him an advisor so that we could defeat Exegol sooner. They refused at first, only giving in because I was persistent, sure that he wasn't connected to Palpatine at all." He worked his jaw, his knuckles turning white from squeezing her so hard. "I was stupid. Ignorant. I should have known better."

"What did he do?" she asked, one hand breaking free to touch his stricken face.

"He began sending out more letters and asking to leave for days at a time. I allowed it. He asked for more and more information from me, so I told him. One day, however, I gave him the wrong information. I intercepted one of his letters, and I learned the awful truth: he was sending my information to the Chief Counsel of Exegol."

She gasped as pain and regret tightened around his heart. "I learned he was named Snoke-"

"Palpatine’s successor?" she blurted in shock, new tears falling. "I'm so sorry-"

His hands shushed her. "His letter detailed how he planned to defeat our troops. I rushed to court with the information, and foolishly, I called him out by his real name. He was standing between my parents at the time, so he stabbed them."

Her arms wrapped around his waist as he closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry again. "I watched him stab my mother through the heart with her own blade, then turn around and do the same to my father. I saw red."

He would never forget the screams as fire shot from his hands, splitting Snoke in half before the entire court was torched in his fury, all men, women, and children running to save their lives. He'd never never forget how he held his parents' lifeless bodies amid the flames, shaking and crying until he carried them out. He'd never forget the bodies that didn't make it out alive, nor the huddled masses of people who shuddered in fear of him as he passed through, destroying an entire village before he found what he deemed the best outlet for his anger and loss.

"I  _ hated  _ Palpatine, Snoke, Exegol, and everyone within it. They had taken  _ everything  _ from me, everyone I had ever loved, and it was all my fault. I was a failure," he said as he described it all, opening his eyes and resting his head against her neck, acutely aware of her and needing to see her reaction. "I scorched Exegol, wanting nothing left to match what had happened in my kingdom. Only then did I really see how much my kingdom feared me." He closed his eyes. "They've hated and feared me since."

"Ben, no! Don't think like that," she said, forcing him to look at her. "Sure, they were afraid, but they all saw why. And you've proven yourself since then."

"You should've seen the funeral. The entire country came to mourn for all those lost that day. Then, I shut myself away in a cave for a month, afraid to touch or go near anyone. It took Maz and the other servants pleading with me to come back and take my rightful place that I went home to rule. Ever since I was crowned, I vowed  _ never _ to trust another Palpatine  _ again _ ."

There was no anger in his eyes as he said his last sentence, only much hurt and pain. It broke her heart to see it, but she understood. 

"I hate myself for what I've done, for becoming a monster like Palpatine and Snoke, and for so long, I've hated myself for not being able to hate you," he admitted, eyes haunted. "I wanted to, but I can't."

She shook her head. "No, Ben. You're  _ not  _ a monster. You never were. You were kind and compassionate, even in battle. You are  _ nothing _ like them."

His throat constricted, glad to have that confirmation after so much time, and all he could do was croak out his thanks.

Her hands gently pushed his greasy hair behind his ears. "I wish I could take all the pain away. If I could, I would. If there was some way to atone-"

His hands stopped her, something tender in his eyes holding her fast.

"You already have." His hands held hers against his face, taking comfort in them. "You've suffered your whole life, and you've put up with me and my distrust better than anyone else could. You keep coming back, giving me more reasons to hope."

"Hope?" she repeated, confused. 

"That you're different, nothing like your family. That it's possible to open my heart again and trust you," he explained, pushing down one of her hands to his heart. "That you won't betray or abandon me."

She blinked away more tears, nodding her head exaggeratedly, her voice almost hysterical as she pressed on his heart. "Yes. You can always trust me." She clutched his face, leaning in. "Let me stay. Please. Don't shut me out. Let me prove myself, again and again." 

He nodded, awed that someone wanted to stay. Despite all the destruction he had created and inflicted upon her time and time again, she still was smiling through her tears, on her knees and trying to embrace him without fear.

He hadn't thought he'd ever find that, someone who didn't fear him. 

It was too good to be true. 

"Ben."

Her eyes called to him, beckoning him closer. 

"I'm not, not strong enough-"

She threw herself against him, and he clung to her, needing her light and strength. The pain was too raw, the scars deep. The darkness still called to him, wanting him to give in to it.

"Yes, you are. You're stronger than anyone I know. There's great darkness and light in both of us. We've both seen that. We're both affected by our past, by our family." Her hands rubbed circles along his arm and back, touching him anywhere she could reach. "However, if I've learned anything from you, it's that we are more than our legacy or past. We are ourselves and nothing more.  _ We _ have the choice."

He stared in awe, and she caressed his upper lip. "I choose light. I choose  _ you _ ."

His heart seized, and he couldn't breathe. It sounded like a marriage vow, and he wanted it to be. He wanted to shackle himself to her to keep her by his side always, for comfort and companionship, as an equal and trusted confidante. He could lead with her, and she would balance him as they strategized and went to war.

It was as close as she got to telling him that she loved him, and it was more than enough for him. 

"I want you," he said roughly, her eyes and face lighting up as her hands grasped his jaw firmly. "Everything makes sense and feels right with you." His fingers grazed her hair before pulling her in close. "Rey-"

"I know," she replied breathlessly, kissing him. 

Their mouths parted, tongues needy and mouths unable to get enough as heat filled Rey low in her belly and made Ben's blood boil with need. He leaned forward, and she gave in, letting him lay her on the ground before wrapping her legs around his waist, needing the friction and relief only he could provide. He leaned on his elbows and forearms, nipping and kissing every inch of her he could find, afraid of losing her and their moment. 

Everywhere he touched her skin, he felt her heat and magic prickling, and with each press of his fingers and mouth, he felt a little more of her heat and light intermingle with his into something new. Her hands wandered and found the back of his head, clutching handfuls of hair at its base as she rocked against him, her mewls of pleasure making him painfully aroused and kiss faster. 

When she guided his hand toward her breasts, he resisted, stopping just above them. She moaned loudly in protest, and he sighed, feeling a greater need to keep her quiet, lest anyone else hear them and come to investigate. 

"Rey," he hissed. "You need to stay quiet."

"Make me," she dared, smirking at him.

"Happily." His lips found hers, swallowing all noise from her. 

His kisses started out light, growing deeper with each new one. Their fingers intertwined, and he stopped to make a point. The petulant look she wore in response made him want to laugh. 

"Anyone could come down here and find us with how loud we get. Or do you not recall the library?"

She grinned, remembering what he had done to her dress. "I do."

"Clearly you remember it differently than me. You must've forgotten about Threepio," he said, making her smile fall.

"Oh. Him."

"Yes, him." He sighed, laying his head in the crook of her neck. "All I want is to have my way with you on this floor and ride you until you scream my name, or at least do  _ something  _ about this," he said pointing at his erection as he thrust against her once more for emphasis. 

Her hands brought his face up to hers, the loving look in her eyes one he never wanted to stop seeing. "Perhaps I could help you with it?"

"Rey, no. It's too dangerous," he said, getting up and sitting beside her, helping her up after. "I want-"

"I want what you want. Let me help you. If you fill my mouth, I can't make noise," she reasoned with a naughty grin, moving down his body and reaching for the bulge in his pants. "Besides, I promised I would return the favor, and I  _ always  _ keep my promises."

"But what about me?" he asked, groaning when she palmed him through his pants.

"Then you'll just have to stay perfectly quiet," she replied, winking and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He shoved his hand over his mouth, afraid to say more. She grinned in triumph and removed his pants quickly, loving how he bucked against her and used his other hand to guide her mouth closer. Her hands remembered from before how he had liked being touched, pumping him until her name burst from his lips. 

"I love watching you at this angle," she said, circling his tip as her mouth drew close. Just before her lips touched him, she watched him tense in anticipation, so she said, "You don't like it when I stop, do you?"

"Rey!" he cried, his voice muffled by his hand, his face growing more red. 

She shushed him and finally took him in, entranced by the way his face transformed from one of pain to joy and relief. The more she took him in, the more his eyes grew darker, his gaze fixed on hers with something so awestruck and tender from how everything felt. He was unable to move, to breathe, too enraptured by the vision she presented, how excited she seemed as she continued to stroke his balls and take him in further, her short hairs a sweaty halo around her. 

He panicked briefly when she seemed to choke and struggle, but she was quick to hold him still, eyes pleading with him to stay where he was. 

"Let me explore you. Please," she said when she pulled away. 

As her hand continued to stroke his length, his hips jerked. "I'm trying, but I'm not going to last."

"That's what I want. Let go for me, Ben!"

"Rey!"

He yelped her name as she went down on him once more, adjusting her position and mouth until he hit the back of her throat. His hands bunched in her hair as he bit down on his lower lip, trying to restrain himself. As she shook her head and eyed him carefully, he opened his mouth carefully. 

She nodded her head, and he heard her words echoing in his mind.  _ Let go. _

He nodded and gripped her tighter. As she eyed him carefully, he whispered, "I'm letting go."

Her eyes lit up, and it began a chain reaction as she bobbed up and down his length. Her hot tongue slid as she sucked, and he let out a feral groan, letting out all of his pain and pent up frustration as she repeated each motion that sent him higher, his roars rising and climbing as his body thrust repeatedly into her mouth, needing her more than he had ever needed anyone before. 

As he reached his edge, his words grew softer, more desperate, her name sliding from his lips like a prayer over and over again, begging her for what he craved.

"Rey, please," he urged, his hands sliding to the bottom of her head. "Rey, yes. Like that. I want. Rey, I need-"

His hands tightened around her, and he was sure he was going to cause her bruises. He started to pull away until her intense, lust-filled gaze met his, all her movements stopping. 

_ Don't stop. _

He nodded, gripping her hair tighter and moving one hand to her bicep, trying to hold back the wayward hand that touched him repeatedly. She worked him feverishly, grinning and not stopping as he begged her for more, taking as much as she would give. He was afraid he would injure her with how hard and fast he thrust into her mouth, but she eagerly took him, her eyes telling him repeatedly that she wanted him. 

All of him.

She licked and sucked until he came, his throat unleashing a guttural groan as his grip grew slack. She felt the loss of his hands keenly, his warmth and harsh grip lost as his hands fell to the ground, his body arching up and fingertips touching the ground. 

Her name filled the air with such wanton longing as he spilled inside her mouth, and he had never felt so alive. The darkness and light within him came together as one to pour himself into her, and she rose to meet him, seeking him all the more. As he lay there panting, tears in his eyes from the relief, she wiped away tears of her own and swallowed, slowly pulling off of him to see his face once more. 

"Ben, that was…"

She was at a loss for words as she gazed at him, so proud of him for truly letting go and pleased that she could give him what he wanted.

"Rey, I'm going to be dreaming about this every night until you're with me again," he said feebly, his body still shaking from the complete loss of control. "I've, it's never felt that powerful before."

"Just wait until you're inside me," she said, blushing as he groaned. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said breathlessly, still trying to regain some semblance of dignity. His hands caressed her hair, neck, and arm, already noting his hand's imprint on her bare arm. 

"Don't be. I want it. I want to have you imprinted on my body always," she said, trying to clean him off before tucking him away and laying beside him. As she took in his blissed-out face, she caressed his jaw, smiling. "I've never seen you so happy."

"Only you," he said, groaning as he rolled to face her. "Only you can make me feel like this."

She kissed him, and he returned it with passion, opening his mouth and tasting himself on her. He couldn't have been more pleased. As their bodies intertwined, she crawled on top of him, a quiet peace filling the air between them, both content to watch each other's joy. When he leaned in and kissed the column of her throat, she moaned and rubbed against him, unable to hide her desire anymore. 

The movement of her hips woke him up, and he tried to move his hands, but he was almost useless. "Rey, I want to do something for you, but I'm-"

She nodded. "I know. Do you trust me?" she asked, crawling up his body and rubbing herself along his hard muscles every inch she could. 

Curiosity filled him. "Yes."

They shared a look, and there was no doubt in either one's mind about trust.

"Good. I trust you implicitly."

Her hands were fast to lift up her skirts as she sat on his chest. She loved watching him try to figure out what she had planned until he could see her legs fully. As she spread her legs for him, he smelled her arousal and saw the slick that covered her upper thighs. His hands were up in a moment, greedily seeking her out, and she scooted closer, letting him slide his hands along her thighs before inserting two fingers inside of her. He watched with rapt interest as his fingers found her center, thrusting in and out of her repeatedly until her hips moved to rest on top of his shoulder. 

"Is this what you want, Rey?" he rasped, his thumb finding her clit. "Tell me."

She nodded, watching his face and reveling in the sensation. When his hands began to slow down, she removed them so that he could taste her again.

"Did I-have I-is that enough?" he asked when he was done, seeking her approval and satisfaction. 

"No, but I know what will," she said, moving up his body until she was kneeling over his face. "I want to feel your tongue inside me."

Instead of talking, his left hand clamped onto her hips and pulled her down onto his face. As his fingers slowly separated her lower lips, he inhaled her scent deeply before inserting his tongue. Her hands fisted in his hair, angling his head for maximum penetration, and she used his body the same way he used hers, wringing every ounce of pleasure out of the other that the other gave. He loved watching her fly closer to the edge. The closer she drew, the more wild she became, and he felt her magic stirring around him, her grip bruising and yet electrifying, her darkness and light pressing into him in equal measure and making him feel more powerful than ever. 

He gave her exactly what she wanted, and she encouraged him with every breathy moan she had, her body coiling and pleasure soaring higher and higher. As he seemed to gain strength, she begged for more contact, more of him everywhere. His tongue and fingers worked in tandem to explore her, opening her further to him and circling her clit. When his left hand returned to her hips, she felt the bite of heat sting her, and it drove her wild, bucking against him and wanting more. She rode his face until she cried out his name, gushing inside his mouth as his tongue continued to swirl, helping her through the aftershocks. She resisted slumping down as long as she could, only moving when he had his fill. When she laid on top of him lazily, content and more satisfied than she had been in a long time, she saw the grin on his face.

"What are you-oh," she said, not prepared for the fully erect bulge that had suddenly appeared. Her hand joined her lower body in feeling him up, and she was intrigued, if surprised. "How?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's because of you," he replied, making her narrow her eyes at him.

"Of course I did, but I didn't think it would happen so soon," she said in awe, stroking him again.

His eyes moved away from the ground he had been considering and snapped closed as he groaned loudly, leaning into her touch. "I think, I think it's your magic healing me somehow. Look at the ground around us."

She stopped her ministrations to look around, gasping when she saw cracks in the ground and daisies creating a circle around the graves. 

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to explore that along with moderating our magic," he said, pulling her face to his to kiss her. "All I know is that I feel fully recovered and ready to do it all again, even ride a horse."

She giggled and rested her head against his chest, enjoying teasing him with her hips. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, a knock from above interrupted them, followed by a door opening.

"Sire? Queen Rey?"

Both groaned before Ben shouted, "We're here, paying our respects to my parents. We'll be up shortly for supper."

"Very good, Sire! I'll tell them to set the table," said Threepio before the door shut.

"Well, at least we got something in," she said, kissing Ben again. "Shall we?"

"Yes, though I don't know how I'll survive supper feeling like this," he complained, making her grin. 

"We'll figure something out-"

"A jot of good that does when you're still on top of me," he replied, making her laugh harder. 

Luckily for him, Threepio did appear again, and multiple conversations with the cook helped Ben to deflate significantly by the time they saw Threepio. Ben was able to enjoy the meal, save for the moments that Rey moaned at the good food she consumed. Their ride outside was refreshing if somber, and when they finally retired for the evening, he walked her to her quarters.

"You could come inside if you liked. You are the king, and we are engaged," she teased, opening the door.

"That is exactly why I  _ shouldn't,"  _ he replied, kissing her. 

"Then come inside and lay beside me until I fall asleep. Your presence helps me relax and sleep," she pressed, pulling his arm inside the room. 

He resisted briefly. "Just until you sleep?"

She grinned. "Yes. Please? I think it'll help you as well, given the significance of today."

He paled. "You've already done so much. I have no right to ask more-"

"You have plenty, and I wouldn't want it any other way," she replied, pulling him fully inside and closing the door. "Besides, you have to do it; I'm your guest. You have to do it for the kingdom."

His sly grin matched hers as he sat on her bed and beckoned her closer. "Well, if it's for the kingdom-"

"It is," she interrupted playfully, going behind a screen to change into her night clothes. When she was done, she climbed under the covers, facing him and grabbing his hand to bring him closer.

It was just the slightest touch, but it was one of tenderness and understanding, letting him know he wasn’t alone, as focused as she was on him. There was such soft love shining in her eyes, and Ben wanted to drown in it.

She was a little surprised when he removed his tunic and climbed under the covers with her, and even more so when he snuggled closer to her, his back against her front. As he hunched in, his body tensed until she slipped her arms around his midsection and in his hair, spooning with him. 

Kissing his neck, she nuzzled against him. “Please don’t leave, Ben.”

“Never,” he croaked.

The rhythmic stroking of his hair sent them both into a peaceful sleep, neither stirring until Rey awoke, beyond overjoyed that he had stayed the night cuddled with her.

"Ben," she whispered, nosing his neck before kissing it. "Ben." She nibbled on his earlobe, and he moved, her name low and garbled from his dry throat. "Ben, wake up. You stayed all night."

"What?"

He sat up and looked around dazedly, smiling when he saw her. Within seconds, he was laying beside her and facing her. 

"Hi, Ben."

"Good morning, Rey," he said, kissing her. "That was the best sleep of my life."

"Sleep with me every night. I'd, uh, I'd like it," she said, seeming to be nervous.

"I will," he said, mind still foggy and not thinking about appearances, making all her nerves vanish. "It’s worth it." He kissed her forehead before getting up. "You're worth it." As she blushed, he finished dressing. "This new sense of peace, especially after my parents were lost, is unknown to me."

"We'll find it more often," she promised. "I'll see you soon for breakfast?"

"Yes. Then we scour the library."

Ben ran into Finn on the way to breakfast, and Ben was in such a good mood that he wished Rey’s bodyguard well before whistling the rest of the way to his first meal. Finn and Poe eyed them both throughout the day, at least until they saw Ben take her hand. All her nervous energy vanished at his touch, and both beamed at one another. 

“They’re smitten with one another,” observed Poe after they left.

“So it seems. I’ve never seen her this happy. He’s made her plenty angry and mopey, so this makes sense-”

“He cares about her deeply, I think,” said Poe. “They’ll make each other happy.”

“If they act like that all the time? Yes. But-”

“But what?” asked Poe. “Don’t you want our queen happy?”

“Yes, but all she’s done is sacrifice for him; I want to see him do something selfless before I believe it fully,” said Finn, shaking his head.

Poe huffed but let Finn’s concerns stand. However, the two were forced to acknowledge that the two were obviously in love, even if they were oblivious to what everyone else saw. The two snuck away often and stared for long periods of time at one another when they weren’t discussing magic, he discussing every fine point he knew to help her improve. Finn was  _ much  _ more inclined to believe that Ben loved her by the end of the visit, if only because he had never seen his old monarch so  _ happy _ . Nothing fazed him, as calm and peaceful as he was when he was with Rey.

Indeed, the rest of Rey's visit was some of the most peaceful moments in Ben’s life. It didn't matter how dark he was; she accepted him as he was and wanted him all the more as she saw more of him. They learned much of how to control their magic, and when she left, neither one was happy to see the other go.

"Would you like to visit me in two weeks instead of a month?" she asked, voice wavering after exchanging small tokens.

She seemed so nervous; Ben hated seeing it. "I would," he replied with alacrity. "Summer is here, and I want to spend it with you."

Her entire face broke out into a large grin. "I'd like that as well. We should go to the cottage again," she said warmly. "I want you to see the beach now. I visited right before I left for here. The water's not warm yet, but I’m hopeful."

He had forgotten about the cottage until then. Some measure of discomfort sat with him, but when she spoke of it like that, his hope that nothing but good had happened there while others visited was restored.

"I'd like that." He presented his latest batch of letters to Rey, and she gave him some in return, along with an owl.

She whispered, "I'm afraid of giving anyone these letters for fear you won't receive them. But, this owl knows the way between us; I've been training him. If you pass it to him, we could exchange letters every day."

"There's no harm in trying. Thank you," he said, thinking of just what his letters contained. 

They weren't a declaration of love, but they were everything beside that. His letters had turned into less telling her about him and more telling her what he loved about her, as well as how she made him feel. On nights when he had felt more at ease, he confessed some of his hopes and dreams for what he wanted to accomplish in the future. If a few of them also spoke of his desire for her, then he doubted she would mind.

He kissed her farewell, and both started counting down the days until they'd see one another again. When he opened her letters that night, he discovered just how much she felt similarly. She confessed so many things to him, and her last one from that morning was very suggestive as she lamented not having him beside her, of how much she already missed his touch and kisses, as she always did when they parted. 

If he took the liberty of describing what he imagined them doing at a later date and what he wanted to do to her, he didn't think she'd mind. He tried out the owl that night, taking that chance. 

His doubts ate at him, and they manifested themselves in the appearance of the recurring nightmare as an arrow came for him. That night, though, he pushed Rey out of the way, ready to take it for her. When he woke, he was slightly unsettled but satisfied by that version of events. He only grew confident in that result when another letter arrived early in the morning from her, she telling him  _ exactly _ how his letter had affected her, and he knew that it had all worked out. 

The next two weeks passed quickly, a flurry of letters being exchanged, and Ben heard even more about the cottage. More notices from Exegol also appeared, telling more of the true history between the countries. With each passing day, Ben grew more buoyant, and he hoped that with the fullness of summer would come a full blossoming of their relationship. 

He  _ would  _ see the cottage, and then he would be satisfied. He began to prepare to release Rey from their pact, not wanting their sham of an engagement anymore. 

He wanted the real thing, to set a date. 

****  
He wanted Rey, and he'd give  _ anything _ to protect her.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	7. Summer Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben visits Rey again.
> 
> About that General Council....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for staying with me until this point! We have now reached the final official chapter with the conclusion of this one. Next one is the epilogue.

As Ben rode to Exegol, new life was sprouting up all around him. Birds chirped and fed their young, and bees buzzed, pollinating the colorful flowers that had come to life. 

Not even the northern location and temperatures could hold back the dawning of a hot summer. By the time he could see the castle, Ben was sweating profusely and ready for a dip in the spring-fed, perfectly clear lake he had heard so much about. 

He was just as curious about the state of the cottage, if not more interested to see it than the lake. 

He needed to know, to see why he kept hearing about it and why she seemed excited. He wanted to trust her fully, and the cottage was the only thing holding him back from throwing in his lot with her for life. 

When he could distinguish Rey in the distance, he kicked Whisper, encouraging him to go faster. The distance between him and Rey decreased steadily, and she seemed just as antsy as he was as she jumped from one foot to another, her smiling eyes fixed on him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he drew closer, so he never saw how all of Rey's friends watched him knowingly, Finn's eyes darting between Rey and him. 

He had barely dismounted when she threw herself at him, her arms looping around his neck and pulling him down. 

"Rey!" he cried as he lifted her up at her hips, twirling her about as she squealed with joy. 

Then he put her down slowly, their faces almost touching as he let go. 

He stopped just before they kissed, and Rey watched greedily as he smiled for her and only her before touching his forehead to hers.

"Rey,” he breathed. “I've missed you."

"Not as much as I have," she replied seriously, leaning in closer.

His hands found her waist, pulling her body against his. "We'll agree to disagree."

"I couldn't agree more," she replied with a cheeky grin, kissing him at last.

He had been craving her touch, and he was relieved to know that she felt similarly as they greeted one another, neither one willing to let go. When she finally pulled away from his face, she wiped the excess sweat off of her.

"You look like you need to cool off. Finn," she called, turning to face her bodyguard, "where's BeeBee?"

Ben was relieved that he didn't cringe or feel jealous of Finn anymore. His focus was entirely on Rey, feeling completely secure in her affection at long last.

"In the barn. I'll get her now," said Finn, about to rush away when she stopped him.

"Don't disturb her. I'll ride with Ben." She faced Ben before her eyes held his. "You don't mind, do you?"

HIs voice rumbled low in his chest, desire and anticipation coloring his words. "No. I'd prefer you closer to me."

When his hand squeezed hers and tugged her closer, he communicated much more with his eyes.

_ I'll never mind.  _

Another tug _. Stay. _

She nodded, following him instinctively. He helped her climb up before swinging into place. Once she was nestled in front of him, his giant tree trunks for legs pressed against hers, and she turned to face her advisors and close confidants. "We'll be back for supper. I want him to see the cottage since it's a beautiful day."

Never mind that as soon as they were out of eye sight of everyone, his arms looped around her waist after handing her the reins to lead. His entire body wrapped around her, his head tucked into the crook of her neck as his hands wandered along her sides and stomach. 

"Rey," he rasped, his voice barely above a whisper in her right ear. His grip around her middle tightened as he nosed her cheek and hair. 

"Did you mean it? What you mentioned in last night's letter?" she asked, turning to meet his eyes briefly as she remembered the wicked things he promised. 

Ben had been growing more and more excited for his arrival after one letter a few nights before where Rey had regaled him with how she was driving her friends batty from her impatience to see him. He had made it his mission since then to tease her by describing where and how he wanted to touch her. 

Rey's voice dropped. "I want those things. All of them."

His eyes danced as all his blood journeyed south, seeking Rey and the release that he had been denying himself for two weeks. "During this ride or later tonight?" he asked in return, his hands snaking lower, his voice rough with arousal. "When do you want it?"

"Now," she replied, her hips grinding closer to his. "I've been wet all night and today imagining this."

Ben let out a loud breath, which quickly turned into a gasp when he pressed his bare fingers against the thin dress covering her center. Within minutes, he felt the growing wetness. As Whisper's movement over a slight incline jostled them again, Rey's behind moved the final distance and felt just how hard he was, making her shiver. 

"Ben, please," she begged, awkwardly pulling up her dress. "I want to try this at least once, away from everyone."

His hands helped slide the dress out of the way. "Do you want me to touch you, Rey? Thrust my fingers inside you repeatedly until you scream my name on top of our horse?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I've missed you and your touch."

"We'll make up for it." His fingers slid along her thighs, finding her soaked core. "Right now and at the lake." She hissed as he entered her, his fingers remembering exactly where she liked it now. "You're so wet. I love it when you are for me."

"I always am for you," she admitted. "It doesn't help that my magic used most is water; I keep having to change clothes. All I have to do is  _ think _ of you."

"Then we're of the same mind," he said, finding her clit. "I've taken to hiding my front when I walk around the castle the past two weeks, lest someone get an eyeful of what is for your eyes only."

She giggled, but that soon turned to moans as he moved faster, whispering in her ear, "I want to taste you."

"And I want to find my release after all the promises you made last night," she returned, grinning when he scissored his fingers inside her, and she looked around, blushing and loving the forbidden things they did. 

"I'm going to make you come harder than ever before," he vowed, his voice growing lower. "I need you."

"Not as much as I need you." 

As he fingered her and played with her clit, Rey had trouble concentrating on leading the horse. She kept closing her eyes and living in the moment, riding him more than the horse.

"Please, Ben," she begged as her hips squirmed and moved erratically.

"Tell me what you want," he said, kissing her neck and adding another finger, wanting to feel her inner walls clench around him all the more. 

"Yes! That," she cried. "More. More of you. I want-"

"You will."

He flexed and crooked his fingers until she was screaming his name and slumping against him. Around them, birds screeched and flew away from their nests. Neither noticed.

Sated, she leaned into him as he touched her more, helping her down from her high and leading the horse. "Are you sure I can't do that for you here, Ben?"

"Not here. Elsewhere," he replied, noting the trees surrounding the lake. "We're almost there."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Finally."

The dress was returned to its original location, and both made a running commentary about the difference of a few months in bringing the dead forest back to life. New, green leaves and fresh pine filled the air, and tiny flowers sprang up among the shafts of light that escaped through the canopy layer. Past the forest, all the bushes and shrubs were wide and full, animals and new life teeming in the protected space. As the land swept down, both Ben and Rey were caught up in the grandeur of the space, the green of the trees contrasting with the tan, sandy soil and bright cerulean of the quiet lake. 

"We're coming here every day," he said, his tone brooking no denial.

"Mandated by the King himself. How can we not do so?" she asked, leading them toward the cottage. "What do you think of the cottage now?"

His mouth dropped when he finally took it all in. The faded blue paint of the outside had been restored to its previous robin egg blue luster. The white trim along the windows and doors seemed washed and was the brightest white he had ever seen, and rows of flowers in a perfectly manicured garden surrounded the house on all sides. 

"I think you've been hiding the fact that you've done a lot of work. Why?" he asked, his hands going to her thighs. 

"Because the cottage is special to you, I wanted to restore it to its former glory as a gift. I hope you'll like what's been done inside," she said, stopping Whisper. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You've succeeded," he admitted, looking around for a time. 

When he had looked his fill around the whole house, they ventured inside. Just like the exterior, the interior had been transformed into a thing of cozy beauty, the rotten wooden boards replaced, walls repainted, and furniture reupholstered. Small touches of humanity now filled every corner of the cottage, bright knick knacks and paintings filling the once cold, dreary space and empty walls with new life.

Rey had breathed new life into him, the cottage, and his heart. There was no reason to hold back from her now, only a desire to completely join himself to her until there was no way to tell them apart, two souls becoming one. 

There was only one way to accomplish that goal: he had to stop hiding. To unveil himself and show her all of him.

He planned to do it in the most literal way possible, starting by stripping off his layers of outer and inner tunic before dropping his pants when they finished touring the cottage.

She blushed as her eyes became fastened to his blindingly white chest and sizable erection. "Ben! What are you-why-"

"You did say we were going to cool off, didn't you?" he asked, shrugging with a cocky grin. He then approached her, leaning in until his lips tickled her right ear. "See anything you fancy?"

She huffed. "You know I do." Her right hand started at his collarbone and greedily slid down, raking her nails across the perfect skin and loving how she left red lines on him. 

Ben tried to concentrate on it as well, but he was distracted by her left hand taking hold of his cock, running her fingers up and down it eagerly. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and hold back his moans, but he realized there was no reason. 

She  _ wanted  _ him. Wanted him when he was rough, broken, and wild. Wanted him when he made her angry, happy, sad, and everything in between. Wanted him a lot more than he comprehended.

"How long have you, that is, when did you first want me," he asked, motioning wildly at her left hand, "like this?"

"Ever since the first time you knocked me to the ground and stepped toward me as I lay sprawled out," she replied, stroking him and using her other hand to grip his rear possessively. "I've seen you fight and kill so many others, but there’s an animal grace to you that always draws me in. I’ve seen glimpses of your kindness and brilliant strategy in battle, and I admired you before I led. Though I  _ hated _ you for you saying that you'd capture me next time-"

"Blame my family for that cockiness," he interrupted, grinning and caressing her hair and skin. 

"But before that and after especially, I always watched you. When you stomped toward me and towered over me exuding that confidence..."

Her hands paused their ministrations to glance up and meet his eyes. "I wanted you to take me then and there, and then I wanted to ride you and show you how good losing could feel."

"You'll have the chance yet," he returned, brushing his lips against hers before eyeing her. "You're mighty overdressed for someone about to jump into a lake."

"I need help," she replied, smirking. She turned around and showed him the dress that was easy to remove, as though she had been thinking ahead. "Will you?"

"Yes. Do you need more?" he asked in turn, undoing the back quickly.

"Always," she breathed, sighing against him in relief. 

Slowly all her layers were peeled off, and when they stood before one another, naked and unashamed, no words were exchanged. There were only hungry eyes that took in every inch of the beloved, determined to memorize every detail. Ben had feared that his fully erect, angry red cock would scare her, but she seemed enamored of it. He loved watching her adoring gaze and wanted to keep watching, but it was hard when she began fisting him, lining her body up with his. 

"Rey-"

"I know we're not married, but I don't care. I want you, Ben, more than anything," she said passionately. 

She was unprepared for the way his face showed every emotion, he no longer trying to hide anything. She saw his wondrous shock and grateful awe, his eyes shiny with emotions at her honest confession. 

"Not as much as I want you," he replied, stepping into her space as their bodies touched, his hands caressing her face and loose hair. "No one's ever-"

"I know," she interrupted, her hands finally leaving their station to push some of his hair out of his face. "When we first made that pact, I saw how lonely and unloved you felt. I didn't think anyone could understand me, but you did. It made me want you all the more." The grin on her face could've lit the entire cottage as her hands slid down to his chest, stopping over his heart. "We have all that we need...right here."

He nodded quickly, tripping over his words. "Rey, I, there's still so much I want to show you-"

"How important is it?" she asked, her voice threaded with need as she glanced down. "I thought we-"

"We have all of this visit yet to christen this cottage properly," he replied, kissing her. "What I want right now is to show you  _ all _ of me."

Her mouth hung open as she finally understood what he wanted. Nodding, she took his hand and led him toward the door. "Then let's explore in the lake together."

His hand in hers, they ran and jumped off the dock together into the lake, leaving a giant splash in their wake. She shrieked at how cold the water was while he laughed and swam toward her.

"It's freezing," she complained.

"It's a spring-fed lake in the north, at the beginning of summer. What do you expect? A volcano?" he quipped, opening his arms. 

She tackled him for warmth. As soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs found his waist. She tried really hard not to focus on how hard he was still despite the cold, but everything about him was hot. 

"The water will be warm soon," he promised, making her raise an eyebrow. 

"How?"

"You forget what I'm capable of." The heat from his fire created steam in the water around them, and soon Rey was comfortable in the warmer water as he created their own personal hot springs. She still clung to him, though, but with a thoughtful look.

"What are you plotting?" he asked, using two fingers to lift her chin up. "Tell me."

"You need to loosen up. Let me help you," she replied, her hips nudging his cock. "Then, we can enjoy ourselves."

He nodded, desperate for release. He found it quickly as she dipped under, wrapping her lips around his tip and kissing him a few moments until he forcefully adjusted her position and placed her lips on his tip, pushing his way in. She eagerly took him fully into her mouth, sliding her tongue along his length and sucking him harder, making his balls tighten. He barely hit the back of her throat when he came, his hands crushing her against him and roaring her name.

He tried not to notice that his shout caused ripples in the water all around him. 

When she came up for air, she was smug. "You didn't last long at all; I could hear you underwater."

"Wait until I'm inside you fully; this entire kingdom will hear us when I claim you," he said, kissing her. 

"I'll claim more of you first," she insisted, kissing him and letting her hands wander. 

He reveled in the easy, familiar way that had developed between them. Playful was not something that he would use to describe himself, but when it came to her, she brought out parts of him he thought long forgotten from childhood and much time spent around his father. He splashed her face, making her pause to glare daggers at him. He smirked and splashed her again, and that set off a chain reaction of a splash war, followed by tickling. Where Ben was ticklish behind his ears and under his armpits, Rey was sensitive at her neck and at her knees and feet. They chased one another around the lake, he telling her stories of his family, first of the cottage that his mother had told and then of him growing up. 

By the time they finally left the lake, their skin was pruny, and both were thoroughly worn out, if excited for what lay ahead. They took their time dressing, exchanging kisses for every article of clothing the other helped them put on. 

As she closed his black overcoat, she felt a bulging breast pocket. "What's in here?"

"All of my favorite tokens from you," he admitted. "Even a few letters wrapped in a handkerchief. You're always close to my heart."

Her arms slid around his waist, holding him close. "Thank you, Ben. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

"I'd die for you a hundred times," he declared, impassioned.

She pressed her lips together, believing him completely as she smiled radiantly.

When she finally moved, she said, "Let's go back. I'm becoming hungry."

"Are you weak?" he asked, becoming troubled.

"I'll be fine. The air will help."

He didn't believe her, so they were riding quickly after that. Rey definitely showed signs of exhaustion as they ventured back to the castle, and he was feeling fatigued as well. Once they dropped off Whisper, he slid an arm around her waist to escort her inside for food and to ensure that both stayed supported.

"What seems to be troubling Her Majesty?" called Councilman Canady as the General Council appeared, blocking the way inside. 

"We enjoyed the outdoors too much, and she's weak from hunger. She'll be herself shortly," insisted Ben, starting to feel weaker himself.

"That's what you want us to think, but we know better," sneered Councilman Pryde. "You're trying to ruin and kill her before taking our kingdom by force. Don't try to deny it."

Poe, Finn, and others appeared, all seeming worried about Rey.

Ben was furious. "I want no such thing-"

"Ben is our ally. You will treat him as you would treat me," declared Rey, her eyes flashing with anger as more witnesses gathered at the continued yelling.

"He's controlling your mind, Majesty. We don't trust you," said Canady, pointing at them. 

"We're sorry, but we have to look out for the kingdom," said Pryde, looking triumphant. "Now!"

Rey and Ben both realized at the same moment that the council had little interest in Rey, only in wanting to remove the threat of Ben as four men appeared and separated the two, one taking Rey while the other three tried to restrain Ben.

"Stop this at once!" shouted Rey ferally, trying to make her way back to a struggling Ben.

"It's for your own good," said Canady as one of the men stabbed Ben in the stomach, making him cry out as he was let go. Rey shoved her captor away and ran to Ben. 

As he stared at the councilmen with barely contained fury, Ben had to fight the urge to kill every one of them on the spot.

"Ben, they're trying to bait you! Don't give in!" cried Rey, only to be elbowed and slapped by the man who followed her.

If it were just him affected, Ben wouldn't have cared. Touching Rey, however, made it personal. As he drew from his magic and sent all three to the ground, he didn't notice a poisoned arrowhead come flying for his chest. 

Rey, however, did. 

Using what was left of her strength, she sent the aggravating man flying with air magic before unleashing her lightning magic on her council, using as much control as she could to stun and not kill every last man on her council. Then, she threw her body in front of the arrow, pushing Ben out of the way.

"You're all traitors!" she cried as the arrow hit just above her heart.

"Rey, no!" Ben lost his footing when she pushed him, but he recovered and pulled her to himself, slowly kneeling with her in his arms. "What did you do to her?"

"She's been poisoned," said the shooter, dropping the rest of his weapons in shame. "She'll die within the next ten minutes."

"No, no, no, no, no! Rey! Somebody help me," he cried, trying to rub her temples and hands, tears in his eyes. "Save your queen."

"How do we know you didn't plan it like this, made her take it for you?" cried someone in the crowd.

"Because he loves her, obviously," said Finn, stepping forward and addressing Ben. "Almost as much as she loves him. King Ben, they'll still accuse you of the crime unless you can somehow save her. They still believe her mind can be controlled."

“Palpatine was feeding you lies for a long time; being able to control minds is another. If I could, I wouldn’t be at war with you; I’d visit and prevent it,” he said acidly, eyes fixed on her.

Still, no one stepped forward. Ben wanted to burn it all to the ground for her, but that wouldn't help him or save her. Pain and fear held him tightly, making him feel powerless.

"I'm not a healer," bemoaned Ben, burying his face in her chest, trying to hold back more tears. "Rey, please, be with me. Come back to me. Let me see your eyes one more time. Let me kiss you. Let me...love you."

He choked on the last words, regretting having never told her that one important truth. As he moved against her, though, he felt something small and hard in his breast pocket. 

Relief filled his body, and he checked her breathing. Still barely there, but that was all he needed. 

Removing the last vial of a healing draught from his pocket, he uncapped it and fed it to Rey, all watching in shocked awe as he gave all that he had to bring her back. When she had swallowed it, he buried his head in her chest, waiting anxiously and hoping that her remedies worked on herself.

Meanwhile, everyone around them finally saw the full depth of devotion Ben had for Rey. Finn, Poe, and Rose had seen hints, but it was another thing to see how emotionally shattered Ben had become in such a short time. 

The fact that she had given him a vial spoke volumes to how much she trusted him. That he would give his only one to her without hesitation was all the proof they needed. The council was arrested by Poe while servants of the king and queen rushed forward, Threepio scurrying behind with food after hearing Ben mention that Rey was hungry. 

As Ben sobbed in anguish, his hand around her midsection, he felt a slight hand cover his, waking him up. As his eyes dipped up cautiously, he was met by the incandescent light of Rey's eyes and smile as she beheld him.

"Ben. You're safe," she said softly, leaning in and cupping his face. "But how am I-"

"I still had one of your vials held close to my heart," he said, his hands examining her face in awe, still unable to believe she was alive. "I wasn't sure if it would work-"

"It did. I've never felt so healthy," she said, frowning when one of her hands came back bloody from touching his stab wound. "No."

"It'll heal," he tried to say, but she would have none of it, closing her eyes and placing her hands over his injury. 

Within moments, he was healed, and both were able to gaze at one another to their hearts' content. Tentative hands came forward, and Rey's hands traced his lips. Ben pushed some hair behind her ears and leaned in. 

He would've kissed her, but that was the moment Threepio finally arrived, elbowing his way past the others who had stood back to let them have their moment.

"I say! Is Queen Rey hungry?"

"Not for food," muttered Rey under her breath before hiding her face in her hands, much to Ben's amusement. 

"What was that? I've brought some of your favorite foods from Naboo," said Threepio, oblivious to the way Rey grimaced and was within kissing distance of Ben.

"She thanks you, Threepio, but she doesn't want to eat them out here," said Ben since Rey was annoyed. 

"Oh! I'm very sorry. I'll set it out now-"

"See that you do," replied Ben as Threepio rushed off. In a lower voice, he added, "We're safe."

She peeked out from behind her fingers and grinned. Within seconds, her hands dragged him to her lips, kissing him earnestly, and he kissed her back with equal fervor. She pulled him down and on top of her, and things could've gotten more risque were it not for them hearing multiple people surrounding them, clearing their throats. Most, like Finn, were looking away.

Except for Poe and Rose. Both watched with avid interest, Rose giving them an encouraging thumbs up and Poe smirking.

"Right," said Ben, breaking apart from Rey but never letting go of her fully. 

Even during dinner, he always held her hand or touched her leg, and the two were inseparable until it was bedtime. Even then, Ben was amused because Poe snuck by and showed him how to access Rey's room through the servants' way. 

Just before Ben came to Rey's door, Finn appeared. "Look, Your Majesty, I need to clear the air. I'm sorry.”

Ben nodded, encouraging him to go on. 

“After seeing how ruthless you were in pursuit of peace, and how little room you leave for mistakes, I was afraid that my screwing up would have me punished.”

“But I tried to show mercy-”

“To common citizens, yes. You still have a low tolerance for those in your army. When I was spared, I thought I’d be ridiculed or worse. But then, you let her live, which I assumed was because she tricked you into doing so. Knowing all that I did of you, I thought that Rey was a safer bet for peace, that we could overcome you so you didn’t have such an iron fist and so much ill-will for those Exegol. I realize now how stupid it was-"

"I understand," said Ben, forgiving Finn at last. "That's all in the past. Now we can agree that Rey is our main priority and should always be protected."

Finn nodded. "Thank you for saving her today. I was afraid that you couldn’t love her since she was a Palpatine."

He shook his head. "I thought so, too, and she proved me wrong. She saved me so many times over. I’d do anything for her," said Ben.

Finn smiled. "I'd tell you to take good care of her, but I know you do. All she does is brag about you and moon about you, every chance she gets," said Finn, making the king chuckle. "When are you getting married? She's never said."

"We haven't discussed it, but we will be shortly," said Ben, feeling bad about it and wanting to release Rey from the pact all the more. "You'll know soon. Good night."

Finn had barely disappeared before Rey yanked her door open. "I thought he'd never leave."

"I wondered about that as well," he agreed, shutting and locking the door. 

Rey led him to her bed, and they sat beside one another, both content to just sit in one another's presence for a time. When some time had passed, Rey began to get squirmy and asked, "Did you mean it? About setting a date?"

He nodded and grinned, glad that she seemed just as excited. "I want to discuss it, yes. However, before we do, there is one important thing I  _ must  _ do," said Ben, taking her hands. 

"What is it?" she asked, looking confused.

"Release you from our pact. There's no point when I trust you absolutely," he said quietly, meeting her eyes as she heaved in a big breath.

"I forgot about that," she admitted softly. "It was all a means to an end to make you trust me. I was ready to do  _ anything  _ to gain your trust and make you fall as madly in love with me as I was with you."

"I do trust you," he said, gripping her hands tightly. 

She smiled. "So do I." 

Speaking the ancient magic once more, he released her from their pact, and he didn't feel any different. Rey laid in bed, and he slid in and pulled the covers over them, ready to cuddle. 

When he pulled her in close, she let out a relieved sigh. "I've missed this, Ben. I've missed you and how much more you want this compared to me."

"You make me want everything I thought I'd never have," he whispered before kissing her chastely. "Sleep now, Rey. We have busy days ahead."

Both were asleep within minutes. 

The next two weeks passed by quickly, and the pair barely had time to visit the cottage nor the lake. Between the trial for the council and picking a new council for Rey, Ben's time was over too soon. They slept beside one another every night, but both were usually so exhausted that they didn’t do more than kiss before falling asleep. 

Doubt crept in, telling him that she no longer wanted to marry him now that he had released her from their pact, and the distance he felt only seemed to confirm it. Ben hated leaving, but he didn't want to intrude, nor had she invited him to stay longer. 

She had grown a little more distant the closer his time to leave drew nigh. There was not as much conversation at dinner, nor did she try to sneak away with him for private kissing sessions as often. On their last night, Rey had been restless and unable to sleep. 

If Ben finally indulged in eating out Rey to help her rest, then at least she returned the favor so that they both rested well. They held each other close, not really discussing anything as they drew strength from one another's presence.

But, in the bright light of day, Ben and Rey were stiff, and Ben was barely holding it together. He didn't understand why she hadn't asked him yet about them and their marriage when she had been curious before about setting a date. Because of that, he was mentally preparing to tell all his kingdom that the marriage would be dissolved, and he was  _ dreading  _ it. 

As they said their goodbyes, the kiss was short and bittersweet.

"Thank you, Ben, for everything. I'll see you again?" she asked nervously.

He nodded. "Yes. For you, anything. I want what's best for you."

She froze, her lip trembling. "But what about you and your kingdom?"

"I'll survive. I'm more worried about you," he said, caressing her cheek, possibly for the last time. "I'll send letters if you'd like them."

She didn't move, just held his eyes silently and wrapped her arms around herself tightly before nodding. 

"I'll miss you," he said, his voice cracking as he kissed her cheek.

He hopped onto his horse, and he felt as though he had died, had left part of himself behind. The further he went, the more his heart broke. He didn’t think he was going to survive the ride with how violently his heart pounded and feet ached to turn around and go to her. 

"Ben, wait!"

He had barely gone more than a mile. It felt like much longer

He had slowed slightly when he turned and saw Rey racing after him on her horse, the rest of her council trying to keep up and failing. Stopping his horse, he jumped off, fearing the worst and meeting her halfway. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, cradling her against his chest when they were within arm's reach. 

"We never set a date for our wedding," she replied breathlessly. "Or when I'm coming to you. How about tomorrow?"

His heart seized as hope crept in, buoying him up. "You want to get married tomorrow?"

She laughed nervously before pulling him in for a kiss. "No, but yes, I wouldn't mind. I meant for visiting you so we could discuss the wedding in detail."

His mouth dropped, and he knew then that all the imagined evidence of her distance from him was self-sabotage. 

She  _ still _ wanted him. 

"You can ride with me if you'd like. We can talk on the journey back, and more in Naboo," he suggested.

"I'd like that." She grinned and led him toward her new council and servants. As they walked, she asked, "Why didn't you ask me sooner? I thought you didn't love me."

"I feared the same thing. That was why I had to release you," he said, avoiding her gaze. "I love you too much to force you to marry me."

She ran in front of him and forced him to stop moving. "But wasn't it obvious? I love you, Ben. I almost died for you."

"Yes," he said, choking on the words. "But I feared after the council-"

"No.  _ Never _ doubt my love," she said, cradling his face. 

"I love you, Rey," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I know. Now at least," she replied with a weak smile before kissing him. 

When they broke apart, she asked, "So, when are we going to get married?"

"I don't know when, but it'll be in Exegol. We're taking two weeks away from everyone and staying inside the cottage," decided Ben, making her lean closer to him.

"I won't argue with that. Perhaps a month to prepare?"

"That seems sufficient."

If Rey's decision that she was riding with Ben was scandalous, then their announcement to get married in a month in Exegol more than made all the citizens forget. 

Hux tried to resign from his position on the council as soon as Ben came back and told all of what happened in Exegol. 

"I'm the spy," said Hux. "I didn't trust you after what happened with Finn, and I'm sorry. I don't belong here."

"You should stay," replied Ben. "If you worry that much, you can stay."

"Please do," said Rey, both shocking Hux. 

Hux glowed a bright red, even brighter than his hair. "I, uh, very well. Thank you."

Ben and Rey only stayed in Naboo for two weeks before coming back to prepare for the wedding with all the servants that Ben would need. 

Just before they left for Exegol, Ben presented his final gift to Rey. 

"Open it gently," he advised when he saw how her hands clenched the box. "It's delicate."

Her eyes lit up. "Is it more jewelry?"

"Perhaps. Open it and find out," he said, grinning when she gasped. 

After she removed the lid, she saw the wood shavings filling the wooden box. Scrunching her nose, she gently stuck her hand in, eyes widening when she felt something thin and hard. Lifting it out, she squealed in delight when she saw the sapphire-studded circlet he had finally made for her. There was one large, central sapphire, along with two smaller ones on either side, all nestled between thin braids of gold. 

"Ben, it's beautiful. Thank you," she said in awe. "It's too gorgeous to wear."

"It doesn't even compare to your beauty," he said, taking it and placing it on her head. "It's beautiful now because it's on you."

"We'll agree to disagree," she said, blushing. "Thank you again."

She embraced him, and he accepted it eagerly, kissing the top of her head and then her lips, savoring her taste and feel. 

"There's two more items I need to make," he said when they pulled away slowly. "I'm hoping you'll give input and help me make them."

"May I? What are they?" she asked excitedly. 

"Crowns for us as we join our kingdoms at last," he said, caressing her cheek. 

"As we were always meant to be," she said, weaving her right arm with his free left. "I'd love that and would be honored. I thought I'd end up wearing the Naboo crown since we used to be a part of it."

He ducked his head. "No. This is something completely new. This represents us, our joining and our countries coming together with more understanding than ever before. This must be perfect."

"It will be because it's you," she insisted, kissing him. "Now, shall we ride? I have naughty letters I've been holding onto to read while we ride back."

"No wonder you wanted to leave early and without an escort," he said grinning wickedly. "I have a feeling we'll be making several stops."

Everyone was smart not to comment on why the royal couple arrived several hours after the rest of their party did, despite the others leaving later. Everyone except Rose and Poe. 

Rose was giving Rey encouraging winks, and Poe whispered to her after they passed, "Did you notice how much dirt decorated Rey's dress and hair?"

Rose giggled. "No. I was distracted by all the leaves and twigs in her hair. They're absolutely besotted with one another, and it's the cutest thing."

"I'm just glad that everyone is warming to him at last."

\------------------

A few days later, Rey showed Ben where the castle's goldsmith worked. The old man bowed upon seeing the pair.

"Queen Rey, you look well. King Ben, it’s an honor to meet you. You remind me much of your mother and father."

"You knew my parents?" asked Ben excitedly, stepping forward.

"Oh yes. Old Lor San Tekka knows everyone, and he is the gentlest soul I know," said Rey, smiling warmly.

"Yes. They were good people, just as you are. You honor their memory well," said San Tekka, bowing before leaving the work area. "My tools are yours to use. It is an honor to have your patronage. I'll guard the door."

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Rey, bringing forth several large pieces of gold.

"Yes." Ben ran his hands through his hair, cursing softly. "Almost."

"What did you forget now?" she asked, amused. 

"For creating jewelry and other fine things, I prefer to tie my hair back-"

He stopped when he heard a rip of fabric. Rey had pulled up her skirts, ripping enough of the petticoat off so that he had a ribbon to hold back his hair. She grinned and showed it to him. "May I?"

He grinned in return. "You may." He turned and offered his long hair to her, and she ran her fingers along the braid. "I want to braid your hair," she said longingly. 

"On our wedding night," he promised. "You may do whatever you like to it, on one condition."

"What's that?" She began tying back his hair.

"You must allow me to unbraid your hair as well," he said softly, remembering how his father used to do it to his mother. 

It had always been so special a moment, and he wanted that with Rey as well.

She kissed his neck. "If you ask nicely, you can braid it and then unbraid it. I always wear buns."

"I know. I enjoy tearing them apart," he quipped, making her laugh. 

"You do, and I love it every time you do. There, all done. Now I want to witness this."

They had already agreed the night before on the matching design for both. Ben brought forth two large amethysts, one for each crown. Setting aside the amethysts, he prepared the gold for shaping by holding it in his gloved hands, slowly applying heat to make it malleable. Once it was at the desired consistency, he carefully laid the precious metal on a tray and grabbed the necessary tools to properly shape the gold, including a file and a hammer. 

It took much time, painstaking concentration, and several rounds of heating to shape the gold to the complicated ivy leaf pattern that ended in the back with swords that slowly widened into plowshares. Once the gold was shaped, Rey produced water to quench the metal so that it would hold its shape. After that, he flattened pieces of the front, center portion to accept the amethyst before folding the gold over it, nestling the amethyst in place. 

"They're stunning, Ben," said Rey, peeking over his shoulder when he finished. "Why an amethyst?"

"I prefer a red ruby, and you a royal blue sapphire. When those two colors combine, you have this," he said, motioning to the purple with little pinpricks of light that glittered within the gemstone. "Balance."

She kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to wear it."

"Less than a fortnight." He placed the creations in special boxes before pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm counting down the days. We're not leaving the bed for a week."

"Except for meals," she insisted playfully. "And perhaps a swim."

"I'm willing to be persuaded," he said, kissing her again. "After at least three days of ravishing you senseless." Her breath quickened, and he kissed her neck repeatedly, lazily kissing his way down. When she pressed her hips against his urgently, he met her eyes for maximum effect. "I'm tired of being interrupted by Threepio."

"Ben!" she cried, lightly whacking his arm. "You're awful." She took a step back.

"And you love me for it," he replied, approaching her.

Her eyes softened. "Always."

"But not as much as I love you," he said, earning another fiery kiss.

It was some time yet before they finally left. Lor San Tekka didn't mind in the least.

\--------------------

On the day of the wedding, Maz officiated the ceremony next to the lake, in the sight of every denizen of Exegol and Naboo that could fit in the forest and watch. 

Many rows for standing room only were created with garlands, daisies and roses chained together lovingly by loyal citizens. A white arch was erected in front of the cottage, where Ben and Rey pledged their love and devotion to one another and to their joined kingdoms.

Many looked on proudly, especially Finn with his new wife. He and Rose had done much to organize the ceremony so that Ben and Rey could finally have their special moment. Rose had gone to citizens everywhere looking for donations for food and decorations, and Finn had worked with carpenters from both kingdoms to create a space worthy of the two people who put others first. Finn wholeheartedly approved of Ben at last, and he had been doing everything within his power to support Ben.

Threepio outdid himself in fussing and food for the wedding of his two favorite people. He harassed everyone for more food and to get the banquet feast just right, forcing Artoo to quit his normal job to help coordinate all the food preparation and movement to the wedding site. By the end, though, it was beautifully set up, with all of Ben and Rey's favorite foods ready for public consumption.

Besides the copious amounts of wine and mead that Ben and Artoo had insisted on including.

There was much rejoicing as Ben bridal-carried Rey across the threshold into his grandparents' cottage for two weeks, the place already filled with food and all that they would need. Then the real party began. 

Everyone toasted the newlyweds, and live music played late into the evening as everyone drank and was merry. Finn and Rose wandered into the woods for privacy at one point, and Poe got belligerently drunk as he told everyone how excited he was that Ben and Rey were married at last after a small earthquake shook the ground underneath them. 

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about a lack of heirs in the future," said Poe, slapping a hand on Hux's shoulder as the new, joint councilmen chatted later. 

Hux cringed and pulled away. "I don't understand."

"I've never seen a couple more eager to do their duty for the kingdom. I bet there will be twins announced within a year," said Poe, smirking. 

Hux sneered. "I'll take that friendly wager. The king hates doing anything like this."

A hush came over the crowd as Rey cried Ben's name. Suddenly, everyone was torn about leaving, but they were ushered out by the royal servants, determined to give them peace. 

Hux glared at a smug Poe. "Fine. This one time, he will do his duty for the kingdom."

It was Ben's turn to growl menacingly, and soon everyone fled, all afraid of that roar. 

"Assuming she's still alive after this week," said Hux, looking worriedly.

"Have you seen those two fight? They're going to have the time of their lives. It wouldn't surprise me if they have sex in every room in the cottage before doing it in the lake several times," said Poe, grinning ear to ear. 

"I did  _ not  _ need to imagine that," said Hux, paling. "I'll trust you that she is just as wild as him."

"She is. They're perfectly matched."

"They certainly are in terms of pining," agreed Hux as they left, wanting to give the royal couple some peace and quiet. 

Both Ben and Rey popped their heads out the closed window curtains to see if everyone was gone. 

"I don't understand why everyone runs away when you sound like that. It makes me weak in the knees every time," commented Rey, pulling a half-naked Ben to bed. When she lay back, head against the headboard and almost naked, she observed Ben in only his cloak. "Do you have something, a cowl or something, you need to remove?"

He grinned. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Epilogue: Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon of Ben and Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smut ahead...and much fluff. You were warned. Enjoy!

Ben's wedding day started just as he wanted every day going forward to start: waking up next to Rey, their bodies entangled and arms wound around each other. 

Rey's hold was fierce, protective, as though she would never let go of him. 

He never wanted her to, and he would hold her until their dying breath. 

"I will always love you," he whispered into the hair on top of her head. "You'll never doubt my love again; I'll tell you every day."

"Be with me," she murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to him, her eyes still closed.

"You will  _ never _ be alone," he vowed, slipping his arms around her tighter. 

"Ben," she whimpered.

He kissed her gently, and her eyes fluttered open. As soon as he pulled away, her face lit up as she beheld him, her radiant smile filling her face and creating a glow that filled the space.

"Good morning, future wife," he said, smiling widely in return. 

"Soon,” she said, drifting off dreamily before a scowl filled her face. “I tired of those separations we had after the first time," she confessed quietly. "I kept trying to think of reasons to come back and see you."

"I saw it every time you greeted me; no one's ever been that excited to see me," he said, cradling her face.

"I could say the same of you," she replied, leaning into his touch. "Each time I saw you after a separation, you had this soulful, deep look in your eyes as you searched for me and took me in. No one ever looks at me like that. No one  _ sees  _ me like that."

"I kept telling myself not to show emotion and hide my growing feelings, but I fear my eyes gave me away," he said ruefully. 

She nodded her head. "Every time. And I loved you for it. With each visit, your eyes grew more tender and loving, and I wanted to see that every day."

"You will now," he promised. "For as long as we both shall live."

"It's not long enough," she insisted, kissing him. 

Her hand slid along the stubble of a few days on his jaw, and her kiss grew hungrier, more needy. She kissed him more deeply, and he opened his mouth to her, savoring her as their tongues searched and tasted. Her right leg latched itself around his waist, pulling their bodies together, and he felt her growing heat press against his hard length. 

He wanted her, more than anything he had ever wanted. He wanted to show her the depth of his love, to claim her once and for all. 

At the thought of claiming her, his body rammed against hers, needing her as much as she did. His breathing grew shallow, and he watched her pull her apart from him. Her eyes silently asked the question, if he wanted this, and he nodded, grinning and pushing her onto her back, until he was on top of her. 

As their hips met each other's greedily, seeking the release and union both desired, the bed began to shake from their repeated thrusts. In between their frantic searching, he laid molten kisses along her neck and chest, making her quiet moans turn into louder and louder pleas for more. 

"Ben, please," she begged, her hands desperately trying to reach his pants. 

When she finally did, he hissed as she caressed his length. "Rey, I want you so much, it hurts."

"I want you, too," she said quietly, her smile becoming mischievous. More loudly she said, "Because I'm hungry." She ground her hips against his as her right hand skimmed along inside his pants. When she felt the pre-cum on his tip, she panted, "For more."

"Are you hungry, Queen Rey? I can have something brought into your room immediately if you like!" volunteered a much-too-cheery Threepio. "Also, by the by, have you perchance seen King Ben? He's missing; he's needed in his chambers to get dressed for your wedding ceremony."

Both cursed quietly, and Ben felt his erection vanish. Rey huffed, making her hair fly everywhere, and then she saw his annoyance. Her face twisted into amusement before kissing him. 

"No thank you, Threepio. You're very kind, though. I'll be down soon to eat, and I'm  _ sure  _ Ben will be down in a moment to prepare for the wedding."

"I do hope so. It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before they're married, and I want you two to be happily married at last," worried Threepio.

"Oh, we will, Threepio. We will," she said, grinning at Ben. "I'll see you soon."

"Very well. Until breakfast!"

Ben remained in bed a few more moments before he sighed and forced himself out of bed. As soon as his feet hit the ground, his arms wrapped around her and hauled her out of bed. 

Rey didn't take well to leaving the warmth of her bed, kicking his stomach silently until he put her down. 

"You're a menace," she declared.

"If I'm getting out of bed and dealing with all of this, then so are you," he said with a lopsided grin as he dressed. "In less than twelve hours, though, we'll be married."

Both knew what that meant: no distractions from anyone for two weeks. 

"I suppose we should get ready for that," she said, going to the door. 

"We should. I'll see you soon," he said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. 

"I love you," she said with a warm smile.

"I know, Sweetheart. I love you, too," he replied, kissing her before he opened the door quickly and snuck out. 

On his way back, Finn almost ran into his chest from running so fast.

"Oh good, you're awake. Threepio didn't find you, did he? I tried to tell him you were riding, but-"

Ben nodded his thanks. "No. And he's none the wiser about my waking up with Rey this morning," said Ben, unable to stop smiling. 

"That's good. I was just on my way to warn you both-"

"Threepio beat you. He's assiduous in his loyalty to me, and now Rey," said Ben, shaking his head. 

"He is." Then Finn saw that Ben was still wearing what he wore to dinner the night before. "Let's get you to the tailor after you freshen up. He's waiting for you, too."

"Food first."

"Got it! Poe and I are here if you need us. Poe has volunteered to - oh, I don't know how to phrase this," said Finn, looking around nervously.

Ben raised an eyebrow, and that was when Poe appeared and strutted down the hall.

"Benny-"

"Ben," corrected Ben, shaking his head. "I'm not married yet."

Poe shook his head and grinned. "King Ben, friend, Benny. Either way, you're just the man I was searching for," said Poe, coming up and slapping him on the back. "Congratulations upon your upcoming nuptials. I can't tell you how excited I am. I've never seen two people so in love."

"In other words, you’re very obviously in love, based on how much you kiss and touch each other. I had thought at first it was all for show, and when Rey became mopey, I realized it wasn't," said Finn.

"Did Finn tell you about the generous service and offer I gave him on his wedding day and now extend to you?" asked Poe with a wicked grin.

Ben shook his head reluctantly. "No. What advice do you have to offer an unmarried man?"

"Naturally, how to please a woman," said Poe quietly as they walked, making Ben and his ears turn bright red. "You know the basics by now, based on how much you sneak away with each other, but there's more."

"There's more?" asked Ben, his voice cracking. 

"Of course. You want to please her fully, don't you?" asked Poe, waggling his eyebrows. "I have much experience I'm happy to share."

"I-I don't know-"

"Perfect. I'll explain while you eat," said Poe, opening the door to Ben's quarters. 

Breakfast was taken in his rooms, and he didn't eat much. His mouth was gaping too much as Poe gave tips.

At the end, Poe said, "You're much redder than Finn was. You'll do a wonderful job, I'm sure. Just remember to treasure her body and take it slow. Also, don't be afraid to change the angle. She'll love it." Ben nodded, shell-shocked. Poe grinned and approached the door. "And if she asks you to go faster, do it. Make her feel you tomorrow."

The possessive part of Ben hummed in agreement at that last sentiment, wanting Rey and everyone else to know that she was his. 

The rest of the morning flew by quickly. Dressing, paperwork, and final orders during his time off soon led to him riding toward the cottage, his eyes eagerly searching for Rey.

When he broke through the trees and hordes of people gathered, he saw Rey near the front, talking excitedly with Finn and Maz. He went a little faster, and as soon as Rey saw him, she picked up her skirts and ran to him.

She was resplendent in a lace gown and veil, her customary three buns sticking out of the back and bouncing as she approached. As soon as he touched the ground, she was beside him.

"It feels as though it has been an eternity since this morning," complained Rey. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, but the thought of being uninterrupted for two weeks kept me going," he replied, making her laugh.

"It's almost time for the ceremony. Less than an hour from now," she said, grinning. "I can't wait."

"Since we have a moment now, though, I wanted you to have this," he said, pulling out the package he kept wrapped around him. "Take off your veil."

She raised an eyebrow but did as he requested. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the matching crowns they had created together.

"This is for you, My Queen. For the future Mrs. Solo," he said, bowing before placing it on her head. He smiled as he saw the circlet perched on top of her head already, matching all the rest of the jewelry he had made her.

When he pulled away, she gingerly picked up the other crown and waited for him to kneel so she could place it upon his head.

"Rise, My King. Soon you will be mine," she said quietly.

"I already am," he said, standing and caressing her cheeks. "My heart is yours."

"I want all of you," she insisted.

"Only if I may have all of you in exchange," he said, kissing her. "I don't need anything but you."

"I'm yours," she promised breathlessly as she broke away.

She was about to kiss him again when Maz interrupted. "You're not married yet! Shoo! Separate, you love birds! You'll have plenty of time soon enough!"

"Yes, Maz," said Ben as Rey groaned. 

Both waited impatiently for the ceremony, and soon, it was time. Ben wore the customary navy blue of his family, and he tried not to look at the massive crowd that had come for the ceremony. When they held each other's hands at the beginning of the ceremony, he knew everything would be just fine.

Before he knew it, he was pulling back the veil, revealing the glowing face of his wife. Her hands found his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

"Rey," he whispered.

She nodded. "I love you."

The kiss they shared was his favorite one yet. It started slow and chaste, gathering heat the longer they held on. And yet, there was no rush. Only a savoring and a desire to know the other, knowing now that they had forever to kiss as many times as they liked, as often as they liked. His hands found her buns, finding the few pins and undoing her hair easily. Rey ran her hands along his neck and shoulders, eventually hooking them around him as they pulled apart.

"Ben."

Her smile could've lit the entire forest, and he wanted to bask in it and keep her all to himself. 

"I'm never letting go of you, Rey. Especially not for the next two weeks," he said, his hands sweeping her up and into a bridal carry. "You're mine now, Mrs. Solo."

"That's what you think," she replied, booping his nose. Then she whispered, "I'm just letting you take me so I can have my wicked way with you."

"You won't hear me complain," he said, kicking the door open amid well-wishes and catcalls. 

As soon as he crossed the threshold, she leaned in and kissed him. "You're mine now, Ben."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, grinning and closing the door to even louder catcalls.

"They're going to be out there for a long time," she said as he put her down.

"I'm not concerned." He laid a kiss on her forehead before pulling forward all the curtains. "I have  _ plans  _ for you."

If Poe was right about building up to the sex as he had described, then Ben would enjoy every moment and take it slow, however much he wanted to take her right there against the door. She looked at him as though she'd let him, but Poe's suggestions made him think of earlier conversations he had had with Rey, especially involving her hair. 

"May I ask what my husband has planned for us?" she asked glibly, approaching him and running her hand up his arm. "Or are you going to keep it a surprise?"

"You'll see," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "But first, let's get you out of those clothes. I don't want your dress ruined by food and our...activities."

Rey grinned. "Then you better help me out of it."

"I'll be as gentle as I can," he promised, undoing all the clasps in the back. “I’ve been looking forward to this moment. I promise you'll enjoy it," he said, kissing behind her right ear, and then her left. One hand pulled her hair aside to kiss along her neck as his other rested at the small of her back. The lower he kissed, the more his smooth hand rubbed circles into her back, applying heat to her back as he went along. 

"Ben, you're going to make me drowsy if you keep that up," she said, leaning into him. 

When he stopped at the opening in her dress, he looped the higher arm around her midsection, pulling her in close. 

"Do you feel relaxed? Is your body feeling more loose, as though you could do some forms?" he asked, smiling when her body perked up. 

"Yes." She pressed her rear against his front, sighing when he returned the pressure. 

The hand at her front slid higher, seeking her breasts. He loved the feel of her in lace, soft and delicate against his skin, and the gentle swell of her breasts made his heart race, new excitement filling him. When he felt her nipple through the dress, he circled it, heady feelings and an animal desire to know her more making him rub harder against her as she whimpered and encouraged him to do it more.

When he finally grasped her nipple, she cried out, her hips canting against his. "Ben, please."

Drawing upon every ounce of control he had, he said, "Your body's still not in the correct position. I'll have to correct it first."

"Killjoy," she grumbled as both his hands moved to rest at the base of her neck. "Now what?"

"The clothing is hindering you. I'll have to remove it," he said seriously, making her giggle.

She stopped giggling when his warm hands worked their way down her arms, massaging and kneading as he went. The further down he went, the more their lower bodies pressed against one another, until at last the sleeves of the dress were removed. Then his hands pushed the dress down and off her back as he kissed every inch he could reach. 

"I'm going to worship every inch of your body," he said in between kisses. When he reached the bottom edge of the dress, Rey pushed it off the rest of the way, the dress falling into a puddle at her slipper-clad feet. Ben watched it fall and let his eyes trail up her lean legs and rest at the butt that he ached to touch.

He looked up and realized that she was watching him intently. She nodded.

"Please, Ben. Touch me."

So he did.

He pressed his fully-clothed front to her backside, his arms looping around her hips and guiding her legs apart. When he was satisfied, he laid hungry kisses on her neck, and as she leaned into him, he pressed two fingers inside of her, groaning at how wet she was. Rey became incoherent when his other hand reached across one breast and pinched the nipple of the other possessively.

Mouth agape, eyes shut, and spread open for him: she couldn’t have been more beautiful if she tried. Ben didn’t know how he had been so blessed to have her, but he would always honor and treasure her. He slid in and out slowly, watching how responsive she was. The hand on her breast found the other, giving it equal love before snaking down to her butt, pinching her.

She jumped on instinct away from him. “That would be  _ much  _ more enjoyable if it occurred after I was allowed to come.”

“I don’t want my wife becoming complacent that I’m always going to give in to her, especially in the bedroom,” he said with a smirk. 

She rolled her eyes. "Very well. What are you going to do now?"

"Finish kissing the rest of your body, Wife."

"Don't take  _ too  _ long," she wheedled, making him chuckle.

"I won't. But I want your legs to be relaxed like the rest of your body. You should sit on the edge of the bed," he suggested.

"Gladly." She walked over and sat on the edge of the huge canopy bed, spreading her legs suggestively for his private viewing. 

Ben blinked and took in the vision she presented, and he wanted her all the more. Clad in only her shoes and jewelry, she was all lightly tanned skin, contrasting with the color blooming on her cheeks and pink of her below, opened perfectly for him as her hands spread her lower lips. He saw the wetness glistening, and he wanted to sniff it, devour it, and see how each touch of his hand and tongue affected her. 

His cock hardened, and he looked up. She was watching him so carefully, eyes thoughtful. She beckoned him closer. "Come here."

He stood mesmerized, his eyes roaming between her face and her hands, noting how her slick continued to form the closer he drew. When he was in front of her, her head was almost at the same height as his cock, and she eyed it lustfully. He kissed her and knelt quickly, afraid of being distracted by her nimble, fast hands. 

"Ben, please," she urged. "Touch me. I want you so much."

For a moment, he was torn. He wanted to give her some relief, but he had been so determined to not do so until after he had thoroughly examined all of her body and made it all relaxed. 

Then, she made up his mind for him by touching herself, inserting a finger inside herself. “You need to...finish what you started,” she moaned. Her eyes closed in pleasure as her head tilted back, her legs splaying further as her hips jumped off the bed in desire. Ben watched the display and felt his pants become uncomfortably tight. 

Hearing the obscene sounds of her index finger entering her soaked folds once, then again, followed by her moans, was too much for him.

It couldn't hurt to enter her repeatedly with his fingers, he reasoned. There was only so much a man could take; he was only human. She  _ needed  _ him, and he wanted her.

He drew closer, and she stopped, eyes opening to watch him.

"Do it again," he commanded, lowering until he was at eye level with her hand. 

She nodded, touching herself with abandon and watching him. She thrust inside herself once, twice, and a third time, each sound ripped from her throat louder than the last. Her body eagerly sought the fullness her finger provided, rising up and meeting it. 

When her hand became covered in slick, he pulled it away, sucking her index finger as he thrust two fingers inside her. 

"Ben!"

Her body welcomed him inside, and he met her eyes, sucking and fingering her in a rhythm. In and out, nice and steady, until she was begging for him to go faster. He finished licking her fingers, only to add a finger to her clit, circling it and loving how she grew louder and bucked against him. 

"Ben, you are-I want-I love you," she said breathlessly, sweat covering her forehead from the exertion as she clutched his arm and wrist. "Please."

He didn't think it was possible to love her more, but he did. She kept on carving out more of his heart until she could truly say that she owned every part of his. By the end of the night, he had no doubt she would, and he looked forward to it.

"Anything for you."

He kept his finger at her clit, but then he removed the other fingers, spreading her further apart for him. Then, he dove in, licking every bit of slick off of her legs and body before entering her. Her hands utterly destroyed his long hair, creating tangles all over as she wrapped around it and tugged. She kept pushing him closer, pleading with him to keep it up. 

When he finally came up for air, his face was covered in her slick, and his hair was a mess. Rey watched his face with pride, growing wetter the longer he waited. 

Then, he was inside her once more, consuming her. 

"Ben, please. I'm close," she begged, her body coiling tighter around him. "Just a little more."

"Come apart for me, Rey," he said, sliding two fingers inside her. "I want to get lost in you." He crooked his fingers and watched her body jerk. Pulling out, he left one soft kiss on her folds. "Please."

She screamed his name, and her release covered his face and front. He watched her fall apart for him, watched how she became boneless and fell onto the bed with a dreamy look on her face, his name chanted over and over again. He could watch her for hours and never tire of it. Her hands only lost their death grip on him as she let go, and she seemed so at peace. He sat there for a few moments to just gaze at her, in awe that this beautiful woman was his wife, forever his.

He licked and cleaned her up, and then he took to massaging her legs. When he reached her feet, he finally removed her shoes, kissing each toe before he rose, she finally sitting up by then. 

"What are you going to do now, husband?" she asked, pulling him against her chest and onto her lap.

"I'm going to braid your hair as you eat. If you behave and feed me a little, I might even let you braid my hair," he said, kissing her cheeks.

"Mm, that sounds lovely," she said, both getting up. When he stripped down to only his cloak, he tried to remove it, only to have her stop him. "Leave it. You look dashing in only that."

As soon as they were seated beside each other, he removed their crowns and put them on a side table. When he went to remove her circlet, her hands paused his movements. 

"Leave it on, along with the rest of your gifts. I feel more wanted and powerful with them on," she said, her eyes flicking to his. "When you claim me tonight, I want it in every way, to see only you on me." 

His cock hardened, and he was sure he would have blue balls before long. But it didn't matter; she was worth it. 

It was worth it to card through her hair leisurely, brushing it out with a new brush - another wedding gift - and his hands as she nibbled on strawberries and fed him some occasionally. As he began to braid her long hair into one giant plait, she dug into the cold cuts, cheese, and bread. He ate his share thanks to her feeding him, and when he finished with her hair, he pulled back to admire it. 

Rey pulled it around from her mid-back to admire it. When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. 

"It's beautiful," she said. 

"You're even more beautiful," he said, kissing her. 

In that moment, he was glad that the music and people talking outside drowned them out entirely. It was easy to forget about them when he had Rey. 

Rey kissed him back eagerly, tackling him to the bed. Her hips rammed against his, and he almost consummated the marriage there and then. His  _ need  _ for her was overwhelming, and he was growing tired of holding back.

Yes, he wanted her to braid his hair, but he also desired her more. To feel their bodies joined at last. Everything had led to this, and he wanted to complete that soul-deep connection that they had been developing.

Her soft lips covered him with kisses, and he felt his blood rise with every word she whispered to him in between kisses.

"Ben, you own me, heart and soul."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you."

"I'm ready."

Her hands began to drift lower, and his cock stood at attention, pressing against her stomach. She kissed along his collarbone, peeking at him through her eyelashes. 

"Well, Ben?"

Her hair, for once, was not wild, the braid doing its job. Her breasts demanded attention, and his head dipped down, seeking a taste, only to have a curtain of his hair fall forward. When she coughed at almost swallowing some, he chuckled and found the strength to resist her. 

"Sorry. I have more plans for you yet, Rey," he said, pressing her body to his and pulling them up together. 

She pouted until she saw the thoughtful look on his face. "What else is there?"

He turned his head and offered her his hair. Her eyes lit up. 

"There aren't many things that can keep me from jumping your bones, but touching your hair and braiding it is one of them," she said impishly, pulling his hair back. "I'm going to make you suffer, though."

"My body is yours," he said, leaving himself open to her every whim. 

He trusted her completely, and she tested him severely. She anchored her legs around his waist, using the soles of her feet to caress his thighs, as well as her heels and toes to touch his cock at random intervals. It was the most maddening and satisfying experience of his life as she tortured him with touches and lovingly combed through his hair before slowly braiding it. 

She was so careful and tender with his hair, and she took to kissing his neck and ears whenever she could. 

"I love your ears. I hope our children have your ears."

The mention of children made him burn even brighter for her. He wanted her children; it felt right, even if he didn’t want them cursed with his ears.

"I hope they don't," he grumbled, put out. "No one should have to suffer and have these ears."

"I respectfully disagree." 

She nibbled on the edge of his earlobe, and he was lost for words. It also helped that she ran the bottom of her feet along his cock then, her rough, dry skin sending new sensations coursing through him. 

"I want lots of children with you," she said conversationally, continuing her assault on his person. "All with your ears."

The talk of children was making him itch to turn around and flip their position until he was pounding inside her, giving her the first child they both wanted.

"Fine. Yes, I concede defeat," he groaned. "I surrender."

She chuckled into his shoulder. "Good. I just finished braiding your hair anyway," she said, leaning forward and tossing him a saucy grin. "It's getting darker, and I'm thirsty."

He tried to look out through the thick, velvet curtains, but he could see little besides small snatches of darkness peeking through. The music and talking was still going, but it made him more willing to do it. 

They were less likely to hear him when he roared out her name with abandon. 

"What are you scheming, wife?" he asked as she ran her hands down the front of his chest, her breasts and front pressed against his back.

"To put an end to your suffering. Aren't I a generous, thoughtful wife?" she asked slyly, kissing his cheek.

"You always are. However-"

Words failed him as she lifted up and dropped herself into his lap, one of her hands grasping his cock firmly as he sat uncomfortably squirming in bed.

"Can my husband no longer speak?" she asked, her other hand cupping his balls. "That's novel."

He threw his head back, desperately trying to hold on to enjoy the feel of her. He had dreamed of her so many nights, but they all paled in comparison to now. 

Rey was superior. Warm, inviting, sexy, and accepting, pulling him further under her spell. 

He never wanted to live a day without her and her presence beside him. He wanted to bask in her touch and soft, loving eyes as she stroked him over and over, the speed increasing by degrees. 

When his hips began to shake, she adjusted her position until she was kneeling further from him. 

"Rey, please," he begged, afraid she wasn't going to finish what she started. "I need you."

Her knees slid back until she fell forward, misjudging the distance. Her breasts plopped lightly onto his cock, her lips ghosting against his belly button, much to his surprise, and she grunted in frustration until she saw the adoring look on his face, 

He personally loved the look of her there and the feel of her soft skin cradling his cock. He braced himself on the bed, resting his hands on either side of him so he could continue to sit up. It was intimate like that, and he hadn't thought he could feel closer to her.

He could.

Leaning in until her lips pressed against his stomach again, he marveled at how she smiled and made the most of the contact, kissing his stomach repeatedly as her breasts brushed maddeningly against him. He ran his tip along her breasts, lingering at her nipples until she pulled off of him. After adjusting herself, she lined up her mouth with his tip, and he groaned in relief. He was ready to explode from waiting so long, and his eyes zeroed in on the point where her mouth and his body met, determined to sear it into his mind for all time.

"Rey, I'm not going to last-Rey!"

Suddenly, all he could say was her name. After the initial yelp, his voice started low and steadily grew in volume the further she took him into her mouth. He ran his hands along her jaw and neck, searching for her breasts. He needed to touch, to deepen the connection and give her equal pleasure. Her eyes found his when he brushed against the soft nipples, and she sucked harder when he began rubbing and lightly squeezing her nipples. With each touch from him, she took him a little deeper, slid her tongue along his length, and held his gaze until he was sure he would combust on the spot.

When he hit the back of her throat, he hissed in relief. Both paused for a moment, their gazes lost in one another. "I could die of happiness now," he said, one hand leaving her breast to caress a cheek.

"Not. Yet," she said, her mouth full. 

New hunger entered her eyes, and they understood one another. This was only the beginning. 

She pulled back until only her fingers teased his tip. "Let go for me, Ben." Her tongue widened and licked the pre-cum that had gathered at his tip, and he vibrated with need, so close to release. Looking through her eyelashes, she whispered, "Let me taste you."

As she took him in, his hands left her breasts and fisted her hair, yanking her head into place so he was seated inside her mouth fully. He saw her momentary tears from taking all his girth, but then he saw the love in her eyes, the need for him written plainly there as she sucked harder, trying to bring him to completion. 

Within moments, he canted his hips up and shouted her name, telling the night of his love. He came in her mouth, and she looked on with pride and joy, swallowing all she could take. His release pulled everything out of him, and he felt the bed and earth shake around him from the force of his orgasm. 

He sank back onto the bed, momentarily unable to do anything. He didn't stay there long, however, before Rey was laying her hands on his midsection, reviving him. 

"Rey, you shouldn't-"

"Yes, I should. We have a long night ahead of us, and I'm not afraid to take advantage of my magic so that we can keep going long into the night," she said with a wink. 

"We're never going to sleep at this rate, wife," he said contentedly, giving her a lopsided grin over the hard planes of his body, the music outside still swallowing all of their activity. 

When she was done, she laid back in the bed beside him, and he grabbed the plate with the leftover bread and cold cuts. After she had a little to eat, she smiled warmly and tugged him on top of her. 

He was too happy to comply. 

"Are there more plans for me yet?" she asked, running her hands up and down his chest. 

He grinned wolfishly. "Besides taste you and make you cry out my name through the night, no."

"Mm, yes. No more playing around," she said, kissing him.

"Correct. You've been very patient, Rey. Let me reward you," he said, kissing her back. 

As his lips parted, her tongue darted in. He let her plunder to her heart's content before he kissed her back with abandon, each kiss messier as he left her lips and found her neck and breasts. 

Her legs quickly wrapped themselves around his waist, and she thrust her hips into his, mewling when she felt some friction between her legs. She rubbed herself against him, trying to get him to the same level of arousal as her. With each slick pass of her center against him, she covered him a little more, and he growled his approval, his length hardening with each burning touch. 

When he was ready, he slunk down her body, leaving scorching kisses in his wake. His hands held her needy hips and legs in place until he hovered above them, staring at her hungrily. 

"Ben, please," she begged.

His eyes darted up to meet hers. "Open your legs for me, Rey. Show me how beautiful you are."

She shivered and moved her shaky legs apart. He traced along the edge of her lower lips, his touch light and gentle. 

"Ben, you don't have to be a tease-gah!"

He grinned and pumped two fingers inside her, living for the way she clenched around him, so tight and perfect. He slid in easily, as wet as she was, and he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her center, lapping at the juices as he added more pressure. 

"Do you have," he said between laps, "any idea, how much I've dreamed of this for the past month?" He pulled his fingers out only to spread her lips and lick every inch of soaked skin he could reach. "How much I want you?"

"No," she gasped, her hands fisting in his hair and scratching his scalp. Her hips rose, trying to feel more of him inside her. "Show me." His eyes rose up, and he saw his desire mirrored back in her darkened orbs. "Touch me. Consume me, Ben."

The smallest smirk appeared on his face. "As my queen demands."

She started to sigh, but it quickly turned into a strangled gasp, her eyes closing in pleasure. Ben went down on his wife, spreading her wide before eagerly using his lips and tongue to give her exactly what she loved. As he swiped deeper and faster, her hips bucked against him, and her hands held him fast, making it impossible to breathe. 

He didn't care. He needed more, wanted more, tasted more, and wouldn't stop giving her more until he thumbed her clit, making her cry out. As her release filled his mouth, he growled low in his throat, lapping at her and cleaning her until he was satisfied. As he pulled his mouth away from her, he loved her dazed, blissed-out look, determined to push her further.

"I need you to be ready for me," he said, inserting two fingers into her all the way in. Her body awakened to his touch all over again, whimpering in response. 

"Ben, how can I-oh yes!"

He pulled out his soaked fingers slightly, only to add a third, as he had been coached. He grew harder as he watched her enjoy it, riding his fingers like she was made to, soon grabbing hold of his wrist and using him to send her higher. Her enjoyment only added to his, and his body began to rock in time with the rhythm of his fingers as he entered her repeatedly. There was something erotic and captivating about watching his wife take her pleasure so greedily as she continued to call out his name, wanting to feel fuller and faster, so he pulled out, watching her frown. 

“How fast?” he asked, rubbing her lower lips. 

“As fast as you can,” she pleaded. 

Spreading her further, he angled his arm for maximum impact and pounded into her. Her body rose to meet his rapid thrusts, and he loved watching how her whole body turned red with exertion, her eyes filling with lust and excitement as she grew louder and louder.

He could watch her come all day; there was nothing more beautiful in his mind. 

"Ben, I'm close. Please, Ben, I can feel, oh yes, Ben, Ben,  _ Ben!" _

With one last crook of his fingers inside her, she came apart, screaming his name loud enough that everyone would hear them.

He had never been more proud. 

Based on how she grinned, she was just as pleased. 

"That was  _ incredible, _ Ben. I want to be filled like that every time."

"You will be very soon," he said, getting up and showing her his angry, red cock. "I'm going to split you in half, fill you like you've never felt before."

Dark hunger filled her eyes, and she impulsively grabbed his cock, fisting him as her other hand pressed his body down and against hers. 

"I need you-"

"Rey!" he shouted, and when she persisted in trying to pull him inside her, he growled.

He thought it would make her pause and scare her like normal people. He was wrong; it turned her on more as she spread her legs and lined him up. 

"Do that again," she pleaded, rubbing his tip against her wetness.

He didn't need to be told twice; his whole body rumbled with the menacing growl he emitted. Even the bed shook from its fierceness. Rey palmed him faster, and it took everything within him to get off of her, his body coated in sweat.

"Not yet. I don't want everyone to be around for this part," he said, voice low and rough. 

She scowled. "The music died off a while ago; they probably heard us."

He smirked. "Let's hope they did."

A wicked grin filled her face, and she hopped off the bed, standing next to him and wrapping his cowl around her for some protection when they peeked from the curtains. 

"They had to hear that growl. I felt it echo through my body; I'm going to make you do that again when you're inside me," she said, kissing him before they pulled back the curtains and saw all the people running away.

"I don't understand why everyone runs away when you sound like that. It makes me weak in the knees every time," commented Rey, pulling him back to bed smugly. 

Relieved that they were finally alone, he let the cloak fall and puddle at his ankles. Rey eyed him like he was her last meal and patted the area between her legs. Ben did a quick little hop and bent over her, kissing her one more time.

"Rey, I," he said, pausing his speech as he looked into her eyes, forgetting all of it, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, bumping noses with him as she sensed his hesitation. 

"I want us both to enjoy this, but I've never done this before. All I have is advice-"

She stopped him with a finger. "We'll learn together. Besides, I think you've prepared me enough."

He smirked. "I savored every second of it."

Her hand grasped the base of cock, her other hand running slick fingers along his length. He hummed, and she kissed him, pulling him down onto her until his body covered hers fully, his cock at her entrance.

"Take me, Ben. Make me yours."

Her hand left his base, only to come back sticky as she stroked him. Somehow, he grew harder and groaned. "Is that, did you, did you touch yourself-"

"Yes," she said, bringing her hands to his lips. "Taste for yourself."

He took her pinky fully into his mouth before sucking it clean. He proceeded to slowly lick and suck each finger clean, giving extra attention to each finger. Her body jerked and pressed against him more urgently as she watched with hooded eyes, completely engrossed in him. 

When he finished, his eyes darted up, asking her permission one last time. She nodded. His lips darted forward and kissed her, then her forehead and hairline. Pulling back slightly, his eyes fell to where her hands gripped him once more, and she slowly guided him home. 

Leaning on his forearms, Ben did everything he could to bring Rey pleasure. She was his first priority, and he was attuned to her every word and micro expression as he filled her. 

Both grunted as he entered her, for very different reasons. Rey's eyes closed in pleasure, hissing as he went further and gripping his hips until she left red marks from her nails. Ben wasn't prepared for how  _ tight  _ she would be, but it was heaven. With each new inch inside, Rey began to open her eyes, and she didn't stop when she saw the lust and concern in his as he watched her every facial expression to see if she liked it or was ready for more. She gave little moans to encourage him, occasionally telling him how good he felt.

“I feel so full,” she marveled, finally feeling what both had wanted for so long. 

When he was fully inside her, he paused, committing the moment and feeling of completion to memory. Fully joined to her, her tight, pulsing walls pushed him closer to his edge, unable to believe how good it felt. When he opened his eyes, Rey’s were trained on him, watching his every move.

“Are you alright, Ben?” she asked, touching his cheek with concern. “I want you to enjoy this, too.”

He blushed. “I’m supposed to ask you that. Yes.” His voice cracked, so he tried again. “Yes, this is...the best moment of my life. I’m with you.”

  
She leaned off her pillow to kiss him, and he felt more wanted than he ever had before. 

“Good. I’m not letting you out of this bed for the next week,” she said with a salacious grin, raking her nails across his chest. “This is...perfect.” 

The heat that had been building within him as he entered her now came to the boiling point, his entire body on fire and needing relief, which could only be found at that small place where their bodies were joined. He  _ needed  _ her, needed to feel more, and wanted to give her everything she could ever want or dream.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” he grunted, using all of his self-control not to move until she was fully adjusted. 

Rolling her hips, she pulled his hands off the bed and up. “Now.” She placed his hands on her breasts, rubbing against him like a cat in heat. “Touch me.” Her hips shot forward, making them both groan. “Fill me. I need more, Ben. Much more.”

He nodded and kissed her as he pulled out halfway, only to slam into her. The vise of her walls clenching around him sent him higher than he had ever thought possible, and when he heard her greedy moans to do it again, he repeated it. Once. Twice. A third time, all in quick succession as he tried to find out what speed she liked best as their bodies met and joined. When they found their rhythm, hips rocking and hearts pounding in tandem, Ben’s left hand sought her braid of hair, pulling on it the same way she pulled on his as she begged him to go harder. 

Each thrust felt better than the last. Every moan ripped from her was felt in his soul as he listened to the naked need and desire she had for him, making him work harder to bring her to the greatest heights yet.

He dragged his lips off of hers, finding her neck and leaving a trail of fire as he covered every inch. He kneaded her breasts until her hands forced him to her nipples. His eyes opened to see her knowing look, so he pinched one nipple playfully, making her cry out.

“Do it again,” she demanded.

As he flicked the sensitive bud, her body buzzed with adrenaline and lust. Ben was just as drunk on her and every sensation she pulled from him as she angled her body to tighten around him more. As soon as she figured out that he loved the way she clenched around him, her hands and hips worked together to find every sensitive spot on his body. With each squeeze of her hips, he panted and jerked his hips a little more, almost to his peak. Knowing he was close, he worked harder to make sure she flew off the edge with him. 

Pinching her nipples harder, he kissed and sucked at her pulse point, whispering love words into her skin. Her body thrashed and tried to pull him closer the more he spoke, and soon, Ben could feel it, the way their bodies moved in sync with one another as he thrust into her and nipped at her. His impending orgasm raced closer within him, balls tightening but there was more energy than that in the air around him. It felt like humidity, the way the heat and energy pulsed around them both with expectation, closing around them and heating his skin. 

When Rey’s hand pinched one of his nipples, an animalistic growl was ripped from his lips, that small pinprick of pleasure-pain making him almost come then. Hungrily he kissed her again, silently begging her to do it again, and when she did, she kissed his cheek, ready to do his bidding.

It slowed his actions for that moment, to see the way she cared and tried when words failed, and he was glad to have her, to have someone who put him first and loved him loudly with her actions. As his need to please her reached a fever pitch, he pulled all the way out before filling her to the brim in one, swift thrust. As their bodies and bed jumped from the intensity of his thrust, he felt his skin prickle. When he pushed inside her again, trying to give her everything he could to make her come, his skin crackled with more energy, especially at all the spots where their bodies met, and he realized it was their magic intermingling. He had already felt the bed move a few times, and he hoped that flowers didn’t start sprouting inside the cottage.

What he didn’t realize was that the population of flowers around the outside perimeter of the cottage had doubled within a few hours. Both would discover that much later, when they  _ finally  _ went outside for some skinny dipping.

Until then, though, the only sign within the cottage of his magic cresting with him was the sole flower inside a pot next to a window. The one bloom now had four neighbors all in the same pot, and the windows were all fogged with hot air from Rey and Ben’s magic combining during their love making.

When he entered her again, Ben watched how Rey was quickly losing herself in the moment, toes curling and fingers scrabbling for purchase on him as she met him thrust for thrust, running toward her peak. With each time their bodies met, the magic hung a little heavier around them, and he knew he ought to let Rey experience it.

“Rey,” he rasped, kissing her breasts.

Her hips rammed into his as her legs wrapped themselves around him. “Say my name again.”

“Rey,” he repeated, sucking her nipples into his mouth one by one. He watched how she came alive under his words and assiduous attention, and the air sparked around them with even more tension and magic.

Something big was coming, and he knew it. He wanted to reach it at the same time as Rey.

“You talk as though you’re breathless,” she said, her eyes fluttering open.

“I am. I’m in awe of you,” he said before biting a nipple gently.

She shivered, unable to stop looking at him.

“Do you feel that, in the air around us?”

She shook her head. “No. We’re sweating from exertion,” she said, trying to redirect his mouth to her breasts instead of talking.

“No. Beyond that,” he said as he entered her harder.

He saw how her eyes grew darker somehow, and when he fingered her clit, he felt her body tighten around him even more. Even so, she seemed to feel the same thing in the air as him, the energy of their magic swelling. It was light at first, a warm fluttering that grew with each stroke of his lips and press of his fingers, and her eyes lit up as she nodded her understanding. 

"What is this?" she asked, finding it hard to breathe. "I've never noticed this before. Never felt anything like it."

“Remember when those daisies appeared around us? It’s our magic.”

She nodded with understanding, smiling when he kissed her again, the fluttering of the magic growing stronger.

“But this is still different,” she said, seeing the way he puzzled.

He nodded. "Yes, I think so. We've been close before, and yet, this feels different, just as this feeling."

"Why now?" she asked, combing her fingers through his silky locks slowly.

Ben thought about it as he reveled in the feel of her hands and how her body came alive for him. He thought about the difference for him between before and now. When he hit upon the simple solution, he leaned back to meet her eyes.

"This time, I'm ready to give myself fully to you," he admitted. 

Her whole face broke into a smile as she nodded in agreement. "And this feeling?" she asked, more heat blooming between them as she caressed his face.

"Is something that can only be created by us," he said, meeting her eyes. "I want to create it with you, and more."

Her stomach fluttered as her body arched into him, and he thrust against her. As their bodies crashed into one another, he knew he was about to come. He felt it in that mounting heat and electricity that bolted through their veins and filled the air with something new and exciting. 

"More?" Her eyes shined with interest while her voice was low and determined as she watched him, her skin covered in goosebumps. 

He nodded. He was afraid for a moment to say the truth, but the fire in her eyes called to him, asking him to say what they both wanted. 

"Yes. A new, unified kingdom." He moved so his face was in front of hers. "Peace." He kissed her softly before glancing down at her stomach, rubbing it expectantly. "Our own family." Saying it out loud made him go mad. “I want to fill you so much, give you a baby-”

“Yes!” She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He tried to move and extricate himself from her grasp to go for her breasts, but he only succeeded in bringing them both into the sitting position, now at the same height. 

"Truly?" she asked, awe in her voice. "You want children with me, a Palpatine? Your family's enemy?"

"Yes. Only you," he breathed, smothering her with kisses as she bounced on his cock harder, whimpering at his words. His hands splayed across her shoulders, caressing the soft skin there as he gripped her tightly, unwilling to let go of her. 

As the magic between them crescendoed, he felt it. He was going to fall, and it was all because of the way she stared at him as though he had given her the whole world. He wanted her to bring her with him, and he sensed she was close. Moving and pressing a thumb against her clit, he whispered, "I want you."

He saw tears at the edge of her eyes at the same moment she cried out his name at her climax. As her body milked him, hands lost in his hair and legs trapping him in place, he felt her inner walls pull him in deeper and harder than ever, and he screamed his release, spilling inside her as her name filled the small cottage and surrounding woods. 

Both tried to keep their eyes open in that magic moment, but it was too much. Their hips lifted together in harmony, and when they fell back, the force of their joining and magic broke the mahogany bed frame, the lace canopy around them blanketing them with cool softness for their overheated bodies. 

Had their eyes been open, they would've seen the crackle of light outside from the sudden clouds that appeared overhead, lightning and rain falling upon the land within a fifty mile radius of them as an earthquake shook the land. The only thing that was odder was the sudden appearance of fires spontaneously combusting in various homes, including the cottage, the epicenter of it all. That fire roared to life with twin peaks that quickly became one. 

That fire wouldn't stop burning until they physically put it out at the end of their honeymoon. 

Rey fell on her back, and Ben followed, his lips plastered to her neck as he laid lethargic kisses upon it. Warmth licked at his back, and he smiled when he saw the flames in the background, his chest heaving in a chuckle. 

Her hands tenderly carded through his hair. "Ben? What is it?"

He got off of her and moved them to their sides, so she could see the roaring fire. "We have a fire, love. One that shall burn for the rest of our lives."

He kissed her, and soon after, the two fell asleep, exhausted from their love making. 

\-----------------------

As Rey had told him, she didn't let him out of the cottage for a full week. Both were fully occupied in repairing the bed, only to break it soon after. When they finally left the cottage, they were loud and reckless, laying with one another in the soft sand or else partaking of the lake when it was too hot to lie in the sand or cottage. 

When they finally returned to Exegol, there was a glow about each of them that everyone purposely avoided commenting on. They all saw it and knew exactly what it was. 

It was love, the kind that shined in the worst darkness and overcame all. The kind that kicked down every barrier in its path until two broken souls could find love and healing in one another at last. The kind of love that made a usually stoic king smile every day, even laugh regularly. 

Not to mention steal kisses from his new wife at every turn. 

Not that she was much better. She was always thinking of excuses to go to their private chambers together, and so it came as no surprise that within three months of getting married, more good news was announced. 

"Looks like you owe me," said Poe to Hux when he found out the good news. "She's already pregnant."

"Had I known they were that  _ ridiculously _ in love, I wouldn't have made that bet," grumbled Hux. "They're disgusting."

"They're a little obvious, but it's refreshing to see. At least they're happy," said Poe, grinning proudly. "And I gave him the advice to make it all happen."

Hux rolled his eyes as the news was announced elsewhere with a very different result. 

Ben was seated at a desk, signing documents to change trade agreements when Rey floated into the room, positively glowing as she shut and locked the door. 

Looking up, he smiled. "Wife, you look beautiful."

Grinning broadly, she pushed aside his documents and sat on the desk in front of him. "Thank you."

"What news from Doctor Kalonia?" asked Ben, kissing her and pulling her into his lap. 

Kissing him back, she nestled herself in the crook of his neck, her new home. As her arms wrapped around him, she stated, "I'm in good health. Better than ever before, in fact."

"Why is that?" he asked, pulling her away to peer into her eyes. 

He didn't expect to see such joy and pride there. 

"I'm with child."

Rey  _ thought  _ she had seen him happy before, but that was all nothing compared to that moment, when he found out they were to be parents together. 

He kissed her, overcome with joy. "This is, I can't believe it, I hadn't dared hope so soon," he said, stumbling over his words in his excitement as his hands caressed her face and belly. His cock stirred at the thought of her filled with his seed, and wanting to do so again. "We need to share this good news with  _ everyone _ ."

It was everything she needed to hear. "The good doctor thinks I could have twins."

He was almost fully hard after that, and he was soon kissing her all over again, eyes bright and kisses sloppy. 

"Tell me what you're thinking," encouraged Rey, meeting his eyes.

He shook his head, blushing. "I'd rather kiss you more."

"Not out of gratitude, I hope," she said, looking annoyed.

He paused to give her a serious look. "Never. Out of my undying devotion to you," he said, kissing her forehead for emphasis. "I can't believe we're going to be parents, but I want it all the same with you." In a softer voice he added, "I want it  _ all  _ with you."

"You will," she promised, nibbling on an earlobe. "Now, tell me what you're thinking."

"There will be no doubt you're mine now," he said, looking smug as his hands found the neckline of her gown. "All mine."

"Always," she replied, moaning when her hips pressed against his erection. 

His shoulders relaxed that she wasn’t afraid to touch him now that she was pregnant. "I vow to make your life and our children's lives the best, most peaceful lives possible."

"You already have. I don't believe things could be better than this," she sighed, resting comfortably on his chest, his arms cradling her close and hips shallowly thrusting against hers.

"Of course they can. I still have to do my duty _ for the kingdom _ and give you many more children," he quipped, his burning hands dipping inside her dress, finding the soft breasts he wanted to kiss. "We should practice now."

As one hand reached for the hem of her dress and yanked it up, she wrapped her legs around him and ground her hips against his insistently, finding him hard already.

"I agree," she panted, kissing him and helping him remove his pants. "Multiple times."

"Today," he said with a twinkle in his eyes as she sunk down onto him. 

She was just as wet and tight for him as their first time, and now they knew each other's bodies intimately, not even needing sight. There was only the seamless knowing and joining of two souls, forever bound to one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> We did it! Made it to the end of another story. Thank you to all who have been along for the ride. Your encouraging, kind words of support mean the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> The goal is weekly updates!


End file.
